Do You Dream Of Me?: Duelist
by Angel's Nocturne
Summary: NO LONGER CONTNUING. Sequel to Do You Dream Of Me? by Laryna6. Read that first. What if Yugi and Yami were bonded before Duelist Kingdom? A rewrite of their adventures, starting at Duelist Kingdom. YYY JM BR SS Mangacentric.
1. Video

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did then I would have handed it over to laryna6 and let her turn it into a shounen-ai novel or something of that sort. And I would be her illustrator. Is that clear?

Hello everyone! This is the sequel to the great fan fiction _Do You Dream Of Me_? by the great author **Laryna6**, for which I, **Angel's Nocturne**, have the excellent pleasure of continuing! For all you fans of DYDOM, I hope that you can accept me as the new author (and I am working with Laryna6 so her influence is in this as well) and enjoy more of the Yami/Yugi fluffiness!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It was recess for the students at Domino High, and there was only one thing everyone had on their minds—Duel Monsters: a trading card game where players become wizards who summon monsters and cast spells to do battle!

Yugi watched as Jonouchi and Anzu battled it out in their classroom.

"Bwahahaha! Take this, Anzu!" Jou motioned to a card on his desk. "I attack with Rock Ogre Grotto!" Yugi could hear all the remarks from the people around them as they watched the duel as well.

"Look how strong he is!"

"Go for it, Anzu!"

_You think Anzu can beat Jou's monster_? Yugi asked to Yami in his thoughts. Yami observed the duel through his host's eyes and nodded.

_If Anzu has the right strategy, then it is possible. _Yugi hugged Yami in his mind.

_Let's see then_!

Anzu looked thoughtfully at the cards in her hand. "Then on my turn…I use the spell card Wind of the Gods! The holy wind erodes your golem! He turns to dust and blows away!" She smiled as Jou just gaped at his cards. "I win!"

"ARGH! I lost again!" Jou exclaimed.

"You're so lame, Jonouchi!" Anzu said.

"I only lost to Anzu! How lame can I be?" Jou asked. Honda shook his head.

"Very lame, since you lost more than ten times."

"Shut up, man."

"Cheer up, Jou!" Yugi said as Jonouchi started looking through his deck in frustration. "I bet you can win next time! I have faith in that you can get better." Yugi could feel Yami snuggle up to him.

_You believe in your friends so much, Yugi. So trusting and strong_…. Yugi petted Yami's hair affectionately. Yugi loved how he still worshipped him, even if he still wanted him to be his equal. They had become so close now, even more so then they were before as intertwined souls.

_I wouldn't be if I didn't have you_.

_Not true, you were always very strong at heart_. _I'm just helping to make you even stronger than before._ A brief kiss on his forehead.

_Well then, let's help Jou become stronger too_!

"Show me your deck, Jou! Maybe I can help you out." Yugi said.

"Here!" Jou handed over his deck to Yugi, and the spiky-haired teen began to go through his cards….

"Ack! What's this?"

_It appears Jonouchi has only monsters in his deck_, Yami said.

"Jou, is this all you have? All forty cards are monsters?"

"Heh heh, that's right! I stuffed my deck with the strongest monsters I could find!" Jou gloated. Yugi shook his head.

"Uh… that's no good, Jou." The blonde looked at him, confused.

"Whaddya mean, it's no good?"

"The biggest strategy in this game is **combining** monsters and spell cards. Your opponent can **easily** dodge your attacks if you fight with your monsters alone." Jou gave him a blank stare, before grabbing him by the shoulders.

"Awright, Yugi!" he pleaded. "Please! You gotta train me to play better!" He let go of his buddy and gave him a very desperate-looking face. Yugi just smiled.

"Okay, that's no problem! Come by my place after school— I'm sure Yami wouldn't mind helping me teach you!" _Right, Yami?_

_Of course, I would be honored to train Jonouchi to play Duel Monsters_.

"Oh, and you picked a great time to ask!" Yugi added excitedly. "The finals of the Duel Monsters Tournament is on TV at five tonight! It would be great for you guys to see it"

"It is?" Anzu asked. "That would be so cool! Count me in!"

"Hey, can me and Hanasaki come too?" Honda asked, and Hanasaki stood nearby, looking at them. "Hanasaki wants to know if you can teach him too, Yugi."

"Really, Hanasaki?" Yugi asked. "What got you so interested in Duel Monsters al of a sudden?" Hanasaki shrugged and pulled out a card from his pocket. Everyone looked to see that it was Zombire!

"Wow, Hanasaki, you're favorite super hero's a Duel Monsters card too?" Jou asked. Hanasaki nodded.

"Yep, my dad got it for me on his last trip to America!" the blonde-haired boy said shyly. "Now I wanna learn how to play so I can use it, you know in duels and stuff. Can you really teach me too, Yugi?"

"Sure!"

"Awright, we'll all go to Yugi's house!" Jou announced.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

As the sun started to set in the distance, Sugoroku Mutou was just placing his "Open" sign over the door to the Kame game store on "Closed", when a group of footsteps sounded behind him.

"I'm home, Grandpa!" Yugi said as him and his friends approached the game store. Everybody said their hellos as Sugoroku turned to greet them.

"Ah, Yugi! Welcome home!" he saw all of his grandson's friends trailing behind, and he gave them a warm grin. "You're all here, I see! Come on in."

"Huh, you closed already?" Jou asked.

"Ho ho, of course! The Duel Monsters Finals are tonight! I can't be stuck here watching the shop!" Sugoroku motioned for them all to enter, and as everyone headed for the living room Yugi's grandpa went behind the counter. "By the way, Yugi…."

"Huh? What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked, and in response Sugoroku handed him a large cardboard box.

"A package came for you in the mail. There's no name on the return address, so I have no idea who it's from." Yugi held the package in his hands, looking at it suspiciously.

_There's something odd about this _package…_do you feel anything, Yami_? Yugi asked in his mind.

Yami nodded. _Yes, I sense strong magic emanating from that box. We have to be careful with whatever is contained within it_.

_Okay_…. Yugi continued to study the box. _I wonder what it is_….

"Hey Yug, hurry up!" he could hear Jou yell from the living room. "The show's almost starting!" Yugi put the box back on the glass counter and headed for the living room.

"Coming!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It was a good few minutes (and several commercials) later that the actual showing of the Duel Monsters Finals began. Everyone sat on the floor around the TV set, eating and drinking as they waited for the show to actually start. Jou, Anzu, Honda and Hanasaki sat up to the TV the closest, while Yugi sat with Yami a little farther back as they sat beside each other. Grandpa hung back as well as he came in with more tea for them to drink.

Yugi noticed how Hanasaki was looking at Yami and giving them strange glances. They tried to explain it to him on the way home, so that he wouldn't be surprised when he saw Yami magically appear in the living room with them. Hanasaki seemed to understand, but still had his guard up. Yugi sighed, and Yami stroked his hair.

_It is no problem, Yugi. I can understand why Hanasaki-sama would be so hesitant_.

_Yeah, I know, but I just hope that he can be comfortable around you like everyone else_.

_He will be in time. He just hasn't been around me that much to see that._ Yugi just smiled and snuggled a little closer to Yami.

_I'll see if I can explain it better to him after the Duel Monsters Finals. _

Yugi curled up into Yami's arms, content. It hadn't been a long time since they had battled Bakura and his spirit, and yet it felt like forever since the two had seen a real threat. There were no Items coming after them, no dark forces about… Yami's wards had kept the rest of the gang safe from harm, and with it Yami and Yugi began to spend more quality time with each other.

As soon as Yugi came home after school Yami created his solid form, and they hung out as much as possible. Watching TV, doing chores (which Yami insisted he do since it seemed wrong that Yugi had to even touch a mop or sponge), playing Duel Monsters and various other games, homework… all was done together, they were never apart. Even with Yami's own body he never left Yugi's side—the same dedicated worship that Yugi had finally grown to accept, even though the idea of Yami being his equal still stuck in his mind as a possibility.

Right now he simply enjoyed being in Yami's warm embrace, as he leaned against him while they watched the commercials. Suddenly he felt Yami lightly kiss into his hair, and he smiled as he looked back up at Yami. Nothing could be more perfect than those ruby eyes that stared back at him right now. Well, almost nothing….

"I can't wait for the show to start!" Anzu said as a Coca-Cola commercial flashed across the screen. "This really is kinda exciting…."

"Of course!" Jou commented. "This decides the Number One Duel Monsters player in Japan!" Jou looked over at Yugi and Yami as he munched on a cracker. "Hey Yug, why didn't **you** enter that tournament? You coulda gone all the way!"

Yami nodded as he hugged Yugi in his arms. "Yes, Yugi would have done well in a Duel Monsters Tournament indeed… but he has his reasons. Right, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded as he glanced down at the floor. "Yup… but I made a decision… when I do enter a tournament, it'll be to fight **him**…."

"You mean Kaiba, right?" Anzu asked. Yugi nodded again, and Yami put a hand on his shoulder.

"Yup, fair and square though! That's our goal when we meet next!" He looked up into Yami's crimson eyes. _Right, Yami?_

_Exactly. When we battle Seto and Seth next it will be a fair duel, one for pride and honor. And I'll be right by your side_. Yugi smiled.

_I know you will be, Yami_.

"Oho! The finals are about to start!" Sugoroku said as he gestured to the television screen. Everyone else turned their heads to see what was going on. A man in a suit with a microphone—obviously the announcer for the event—started to talk as several fans cheered from the stadium.

"For the thousands of Duel Monsters fan around the country, it all comes down to **this** moment!" he said proudly. "The final round of the Duel Monsters Tournament is about to begin! Out of two hundred duelists who made it through the regionals to this tournament, only **one** can claim the crown, and the honor of being in first place!" Suddenly the man looked over his shoulder at two doors leading into the stadium, and they were opening. "The finalists are entering the stadium!"

Two teen came out of the doorways, holding their decks in their hands as they proudly marched their way to a virtual simulation box. The announcer's hand directed to one of the boys, who had green hair and wore thick-rimmed glasses.

"From East Japan! 'Insector' Haga! Fourteen years old!" Then the man motioned to the other boy, who had long brown hair and wore a backwards red baseball cap. "And from West Japan! 'Dinosaur' Ryuzaki! Fifteen years old!" The two teens approached one another, and the crowd roared in excitement, before they both entered the duel simulator box. "Let the battle begin! The virtual simulation box that our two finalists are entering was developed by Industrial Illusions, the maker of Duel Monsters, in cooperation with Kaiba Corp! The duelists are in the dueling box, they're sitting down!"

Haga and Ryuzaki drew their cards, taunting each other as they started the duel. Yugi and the others watched them through the TV screen.

"That looks like a tough duel!" Jou said, before turning to Yugi and Yami. "Hey, Yugi! Yami! Who you think's gonna win?"

"Well, Insector Haga's specialty's with insect combos—he'll attack by enhancing his insect cards with armor and spells" Yugi said. "But on the other hand, Ryuzaki uses his dinosaur's awesome strength to overwhelm his opponents."

"If it's between insects and dinosaurs, then it's no contest" Hanasaki admitted. "The dinosaurs will crush Haga, right?" Yami shook his head.

"Not necessarily. Watch and see." Yami was glad that Hanasaki had become Yugi's friend, because now he was able to see Yami without being scared or confused. It was good to not have to worry about the boy keeping this a secret.

And Yami's advice was correct as they observed the duel. Haga's trap card eliminated Ryuzaki's Two Headed King Rex, and with his powered-up insect destroyed Ryuzaki's Life Points.

"Hey, the Bug Guy won!" Jou said, surprised. Yami just nodded, a knowing smirk on his face. The announcer went on to show Haga being given the trophy by the president of Industrial Illusions and the creator of Duel Monsters, Maximillion J. Pegasus. Then the broadcast ended, as Pegasus invited Haga to a tournament that he was sponsoring.

"Insector Haga, eh…?" Sugoroku said. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Yugi grinned as he hugged Yami, making the darker one blush a little in return. "Me neither! But it sure was a great duel! Watching that got me all fired up!"

"Now I get what you were saying before about monsters and combos!" Jou said, and then he soaked up Yugi's excited energy. "C'mon Yugi! Yami! Train me! Train me!"

"I'm ready when you guys are" Hanasaki said meekly.

"Okay!" Yugi said, grabbing his own deck and standing up. Yami followed suit, and the group was about to watch the tutorial (which would probably consist of real monsters since Yami had plenty of energy left to make the duels more interesting) when Sugoroku came back from the store, holding the package from earlier.

"Before you do that, Yugi… I'd like to know what's in this package" he said. He set it down in front of Yugi and Yami, and both of them looked at each other before returning their gazes to the box in question.

"Oh yeah… I forgot about that" Yugi admitted sheepishly, and Yami nodded. "Sorry guys! We can play after I open this… I wonder what it is."

"We won't find out until you open it, Yugi" Yami said as he helped Yugi peel back the tape that sealed the box shut. Together they opened the package, cautious as they felt the magical aura that surrounded its contents. They all gazed inside.

"Wha—?" Inside there was a glove with star-shaped chips inside two of the ten star-shaped holes in the opening of it. There was also a DVD.

"What in the world?" Honda asked as he picked up the glove and looked at it. Jou removed the DVD from its case.

"Maybe there's an explanation on this tape" he said. "You got a DVD player, Yug?"

"Yeah, we do." Yugi turned on the DVD player and slid the DVD onto it slot. He didn't like how the DVD felt as he touched it… was this where the strange aura of magic was coming from? "Okay, let's see." The video started, and then a face appeared on the screen. Everyone gasped when they saw who it was.

"Hello! At last we meet, Yugi-boy! Nice to meet you!"

"Hey!" Jou exclaimed. "Isn't that—?"

"The American who was just on TV!" Yugi said, surprised. "That's the guy who created Duel Monsters, Pegasus Something!"

Yami looked just as surprised as Yugi at first, but then glared at the television. "There's something odd about this man. I sense something… strange."

Pegasus was grinning as he spoke. "No, no! Don't be so surprised, or offended! I just wanted to send a video letter to the esteemed Yugi-boy, and spirit of the Millennium Puzzle! The two real champions!" Both Yugi and Yami's eyes widened immensely.

"How does he know about Yami!" Yugi said, and then it hit him. "…Unless he has an Item!"

Pegasus laughed heartily through the screen. "I understand that you both are very skilled at Duel Monsters! After all, you would have to be to defeat Kaiba-boy! Good job, well done, **won**derful!"

Both Yugi and Yami exchanged glances. What did this Pegasus want?

"Now, shall we get down to business, Yugi-boy and Pharaoh? I want to test your skills right here and now! I challenge you to face this DVD recording of me at Duel Monsters!"

"What!" Jou said, and Hanasaki glanced at the others in confusion. What was going on? Yugi and, his spirit Yami, being challenged to duel a DVD that was pre-recorded?

"How can Yugi and Yami play against someone recorded on a DVD?" Anzu asked

Sugoroku frowned. "It's impossible, there's no challenge in that! He can't even know what cards these two will play!"

"Do you accept my offer? Build your deck in front of the monitor" Pegasus said, shuffling his own deck. "In five minutes our duel will commence!"

"What should we do, Yami?" Yugi asked the spirit.

"It's obvious: we have to face this Pegasus" Yami said. "After all, he has challenged us, and we cannot turn down a challenge." Yugi nodded.

"Okay, we'll do it together then! Pegasus did challenge both of us to duel!"

"You guys gonna go through with this?" Honda asked.

"Yep! We'll take him on!" Yugi said, and then he motioned to Yami. _We should merge together if we want to beat this guy_.

_I agree. We will fight as one. _Suddenly Yami disappeared in a flash of light, and was gone. Yugi could feel his full presence return to his soul room as Yugi pulled out his deck. Yami nuzzled against him, enjoying the warmth that was Yugi's light-hearted soul.

_This man that we face… Pegasus… it seems that he must have a Millennium Item_, Yami pondered. _There is no other way that he could know of my existence._

_Didn't Seth say something about him to us_?

_Perhaps, but I can't recall it right now. We should be concentrating on building our deck anyway._

_I'm already done_. "Okay, my deck is ready!"

"Are you ready?" Pegasus asked, placing his own deck on a table in front of him.

"Duel!" they shouted in unison. Yami took over Yugi's body for the most part, his hair becoming wilder and his eyes glowing blood-red crimson. Both drew their cards and the battle started.

The duel began well enough, with enough magic on Yami's part to make his monsters appear in front of him as his friends stared on in awe. Yami summoned his Koumori Dragon to the field, but somehow Pegasus knew exactly what Yami had drawn, even though he was still a recording. Yami and Yugi both gaped as Pegasus predicted how they would combine Koumori Dragon with their Dragon Knight to make it more powerful. Then he used Dragon Capture Jar to seal their dragon away!

_No way! He knew what cards we were about to play!_ Yugi said.

_Can he read our minds_? _What Item does he have that can do that_?

_And the Koumori Dragon… it was sucked into the TV, into Pegasus's card. That means he's using magic too._

_Then this is a Shadow Game. Be on your guard Yugi._

"You looked so shocked, Yugi-boy! Or should I saw Pharaoh? Maybe I'll just say both!" Pegasus laughed, his smile looking both cynical and delighted. "Still, you can't beat me! Not when I can read your mind and see every card in your hand!" He laughed as Yugi held Yami tightly in his mind, now nervous and anxious to see what would happen.

_How do we fight an opponent that can read our minds? _Yugi asked.

_I do not know, Yugi, but I know that together we can triumph. We'll figure out something soon enough._

Yugi nodded. _Alright then! Let's show him what we got_!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Okay, that was chapter one! Review me to tell me if I'm doing a good job, because I want this to be a good continuation of Laryna6's fan fiction. I refuse to disappoint! Yes, it ended abruptly but I didn't know how far I should go with the first chapter. Tell me how I did, please, I NEED THE ATTENTION!

Review me, or I will have Yami send Kuribohs on you! Yes, you heard me! They can self-destruct, you know!

…I'm too nice for that. Just please review!


	2. Subliminal

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did own it then the Orichalcos Arch would have a lot more relevance to Yami's history… or I would have more Yami and Yugi fluff. Either one would do.

Alright, let's here it for chapter two! Yes, there will be B/R and S/S pairings… how could there not be, this is the sequel! It just gets deeper, and better!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami watched in horror as the Koumori Devil Dragon was sucked into the television screen, into Pegasus's Dragon Capture Jar!

"Do you see now, Yugi-boy?" Pegasus gloated. "I knew you were going to play the Koumori Dragon, so I **stole** it with my Dragon Capture Jar!" Yami growled softly.

_There is no doubt in my mind_, Yami thought to Yugi. _This is a Shadow Game._

_But how can someone pre-recorded on a DVD be able to read our cards_?

Yami paused. _It must be the power of his Item_.

"Aww… come **on**, gloomy!" Pegasus taunted. "Why do you look so angry all the time, Pharaoh, Yugi-boy? It's just a game! Let's both enjoy it!"

_He's making fun of us_! Yami spat, now angered. He could deal with himself being insulted, but mocking Yugi as well? That he simply would not stand for.

"That's just dumb luck!" Jonouchi said, also irritated by this Pegasus. "He named a card at random and happened to get it right!"

"There's more to it then that, Jonouchi" Sugoroku said, and the rest of the group turned to listen. "I don't understand what's happening exactly, but this is not just a lucky guess. Something is up."

_Grandpa's right, it can't be a random chance_! Yugi said. _This is a Shadow Game_! _He's using some sort of magic!_

_Yes, but how do we stop him from using it_?

_We might not be able to! We'll just beat him at his own game_!

Sugoroku watched the screen, staring at this odd American suspiciously. _Maximillion Pegasus_! _The genius game designer who started Industrial Illusions, a small game company, and turned it into an empire with "Duel Monsters". But the rest of his background is a mystery! This is the first time I've even seen his face! Why in the world is this man challenging Yugi and Yami_?

Hanasaki, who ended up in the background with Honda, tapped Anzu on the shoulder.

"What is it, Hanasaki?" she asked.

"W-What's going on? How is Yugi dueling this Pegasus guy on the TV?" Jou looked over his shoulder at Hanasaki and shook his head.

"No time to explain now, man. We'll talk to you about it later." Hanasaki nodded nervously.

"O-Okay…."

"Now, shall we go on with this game?" Pegasus asked. "It's your turn, Yugi-boy!"

"Okay!" Yami drew his card.

The duel was looking a bit to Pegasus's advantage. Both duelists had 2000 Life Points, but Yami drew Baby Dragon, which was useless so long as Dragon Capture Jar was on the field. Pegasus sniggered.

"Take your time, think it over…" he goaded. "Remember your friend Kaiba-boy? Even his super rare Blue Eyes White Dragon is powerless against Dragon Capture Jar!"

Yugi gasped. _That card could stop Seto's Blue Eyes_!

_No doubt a powerful card, and it's unfortunate that he wields it against us_.

_What do we do? He could have more rare and powerful cards like that at his disposal!_

Yami smirked. _We fight his cards with ours. You trust this deck, the one we built together, right? _Yugi nodded. He and Yami had been collecting cards and forming a deck of their own, so that way they wouldn't have to use Grandpa's deck anymore. The cards they put into it were from their heart, and with Sugoroku's permission they used cards from his deck as well—it was a combination of their Grandfather's cards and ones that they picked on their own.

_Of course I trust it. _

_Then our cards will come through for us, like I will come through for you_. Yugi slightly blushed as he felt Yami give him a comforting kiss on the forehead. _But let us get back to this duel, we still have yet to win_.

_Right_!

"Well, I challenge you with this! Beast Card, Silver Fang!" Yami summoned the monster, and the giant wolf beast appeared over him from the card. To Yami's frustration, Pegasus started to chuckle.

"I just **knew** that you would play a beast card" he said. "And in the next turn, you plan to play the Mystical Moon to turn Silver Fang 'savage' and make him stronger!"

Yami narrowed his eyes. _He read our minds again_!

"And beast monsters are weak against fire, so this card will be enough… the Genie of the Jar, Dragon Piper!

"The Dragon Piper is the only thing that can release the seal of the Dragon Capture Jar!" A strange looking monster in the shape of a jar appeared, bearing a flute.

_Is he going to release the Koumori Devil Dragon and take control of it_? Yugi asked.

_That's what it looks like. This could be a problem_.

To their misfortune, the Dragon Piper played its flute and the Koumori Dragon arose from the card. The dragon and the wolf collided, and Silver Fang was destroyed—Yami's Life Points fell to 1500.

"Wow, Yugi-boy!" Pegasus exclaimed. "I had heard that you and the Pharaoh were good, but I know your strategy like the back of my hand! Must be a little jarring, eh?" He started laughing. "Get it? **Jarring**? That's a **joke**!"

Yami was infuriated. How dare he mock him and Yugi, by joking around like that? Yugi did not deserve to be taunted in such a manner. In his anger he summoned Great White, and Pegasus instantly countered with the electric monster Oscillo Hero #2. Great White was electrocuted on contact.

"Great White is destroyed!" Pegasus announced proudly. Yami clenched his fist in irritation as his Life Points dropped to 1300.

_Pegasus knows our every move. How do we stop him, when his powers are beyond our own?_

Yugi had never known Yami to sound so frustrated. _I don't know Yami. We have to think of something_….

Pegasus smiled in mocking sympathy. "I understand your shock, Pharaoh… but this is reality! You cannot defeat me, not when I know all your plan and can predict your every move!" He laughed for what felt like the hundredth time, but now Yami felt the weight of this chuckle bear down on him. He suddenly felt the hopelessness of the situation, and his eyes were downcast as he clenched his fist tighter.

_I have to beat this man, for Yugi, for his friends… if he has a Millennium Item then who knows what he's capable of. Yugi is counting on me to win, I can't fail him now_…_ but how can I do that when he knows my moves before I even make them_!

"Hey! Yami!" Jou yelled. "Don't give up! We're right behind you!"

"That's right, Yami!" Anzu said. "Don't give up!"

"Jou… Anzu…" Yami was glad that they were still behind him. Yugi's friends, his friends, they would be supporting him no matter what. He felt Yugi's warm hand on his shoulder, and his innocent purple eyes gazing at him with confidence.

_Come on, Yami! He may have an Item, or some strange magic, but I have you! I know that we can get past this if we focus_! Yami smiled a little, even if it was a bit half-hearted. Yugi's warm soul gave him the confidence he needed to see the possibilities—with Yugi's trust on his shoulders he simply could not lose.

_I believe you, Yugi. _ He would not fail his love, his light.

"Well, this duel is going splendidly, now isn't it?" Pegasus said. "Now, I think it's about time to let you in on the other reason I challenged you. It wasn't just for the fun of it… though it is quite entertaining…."

"Just get on with it, Pegasus!" Yami said. "I have no time for your games."

"That's too bad, Pharaoh, because you'll be playing one of mine as soon as this one is through. Hear this, Yugi-boy! If you lose this game, you simply must take part in a tournament my company is holding! That event will determine the true champion of Duel Monsters—the Duelist King!"

_The Duelist King?_ Yugi asked.

"You should feel honored by this proposal, Yugi-boy!" Pegasus assured him. "I'm planning on inviting Kaiba-boy there as well, if he's not too busy with running his own company… somehow I think he will be quite willing to attend. Anyways, the one who wins my competition will also win a **large** sum of money. And something even more valuable—wait till you find out what it is!"

Yami shook his head. "Sorry, but I have no interest in any of your events." _I have Ma-Yugi. That's all I'll ever need. _He could feel Yugi give him a mental hug. "And what if I refuse?"

Pegasus erupted in a big guffaw. "Oh, Yugi-boy, you **crack** me up! You can't refuse, because you cannot defeat me, it is that simple!"

Yami smirked. How wrong this man was. "Oh, really now? Well, Pegasus, I haven't lost yet! This duel is still on!"

"Wonderful!" Pegasus clapped. "Then let's continue, shall we?"

Yami drew a card from his deck. No, **our **deck… it was his and Yugi's together! In haste he pulled a zombie card from his hand, and was about to play it when Yugi stopped him.

_Hmm? Something wrong, Ma-Yugi?_

_It's just a thought_, _but you were about to summon that card without really thinking about it, right_? Yami nodded.

_I was playing it off of my instinct. Our instinct._

_But what if Pegasus has tampered with our sixth sense_? _What if that's how he is able to read our hand the way he is?_

_I thought we agreed that he must have an Item to use such powers._ Yugi shook his head.

_He still might, but I have an idea. You picked a Zombie monster, right?_

_Yes._

_Alright, I'll test my theory!_

The Puzzle flashed with a golden light, and then Yugi took Yami's place. "I play this card face down!" He placed a card from his hand on the floor.

"Grandpa! Guys!" The gang perked up.

"Yeah, Yug?" Jou asked eagerly. He didn't like the looks of this duel at all. Pegasus seemed to have the upper hand in every move he made against Yugi and Yami. How were they going to fight against a mind reader?

"None of you saw the card I put face down, right?" Yugi asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Didn't see it at all" Honda admitted.

"Not me" Hanasaki said.

"Only you saw it" Anzu reassured. Yugi nodded.

"Okay, I want everyone to use their sixth sense to tell me what card I just put down!" Hanasaki and Honda were about to protest, but Yugi gave them a firm look. "Trust me on this one, guys! Just tell me whatever pops into your head!"

_What are you planning, Yugi? _Yami asked, slightly concerned and curious.

_You'll see in a moment_.

The first to respond was Sugoroku. "Well, it's just a feeling, but I saw the image of a skull…."

"I saw something similar! It was a skeleton!" Anzu answered. Hanasaki nodded.

"I saw that too! Though it was more like a corpse, or some undead guy."

"Forget that!" Jou said. "I saw a cool warrior dude! With shiny armor!" Honda nodded.

"I saw something similar to Jonouchi's" he said. Yugi nodded in reply.

_I was right! Three out of five guessed a Zombie-type monster! This isn't just some coincidence! Now I know how he can read out minds_!

"Well, it looks like it's my turn, then!" Pegasus said cheerfully. "And since I know how much you **love** hearing me say this, I'll say it again: I know **just** what card you're playing! An undead, Zombie-type monster!"

Everyone except Yugi gasped. "Hey, he said the same thing we did!" Anzu said.

"And because of it" Pegasus continued, "I play the Rogue Doll, as she can obliterate all zombies with her 'Holy Light of Shining Chaos'!"

"Heh" Yugi said. "I knew it!"

Sugoroku stared at his grandson. "Huh? What did you know, Yugi?"

"I know how he was able to 'read our minds'! He's inserted frames into the film! He's using subliminal messages!"

Jou gawked. "Subliminal messages? You talkin' about that technique where you flash pictures on the screen for like a second? So that your subconscious or whatever picks it up, but you really don't remember it?" Yugi firmly nodded.

"Yup! As proof, five of the seven of us watching this video guessed the same picture!"

"Seven?" Hanasaki asked, counting the number of people in the room. "But Yugi, there are only six of us—"

"Like I said, explanations later Hanasaki!" Jou assured him.

"I bet he was even using subliminal messaging when I was making my deck! That was why he wanted me to build it in front of the monitor! He's been making us choose the cards he wanted!" Yugi announced proudly. He felt Yami's invisible arms wrap around him, bear hugging him.

_Ma-Yugi is so smart, so intelligent to figure that out_….

Yugi hugged Yami back, ignoring the slip of the tongue; he was growing used to the Master term now. _It was just a lucky theory, Yami. I could still be wrong._

_I would severely doubt that. Some one like you could never be wrong._ Yugi blushed. He wondered how he could ever be so lucky as to have Yami, even if it meant being in situations like the one they were in now. He tried not to think about that.

_Well, let's hope I'm right about this duel's outcome._

Pegasus, seemingly unaware of the conversation that just occurred, smiled brightly. "This battle is mine! I win, Yugi-boy!"

"Is that so?" Yami suddenly appeared in Yugi's stead, as he flipped over the card Yugi had on the floor. "The card my Light played face down was… the Dark Magician!" The magician came out of the card, dressed in violet robes and carrying a green staff. He reached forward, and annihilated the doll in a flash of inverted light! "Black Magic!"

Yami snickered. "And the rogue doll dies!"

Despite the fact that Pegasus's Life Points dropped to 1100, and his monster was destroyed, he still had a smile on his face. A small smile, but a smile nonetheless.

"Ah, Yugi-boy!" he said. "I knew it was about time for you to see through my trick." _Very good, Pharaoh and Yugi-boy! So far, you're passing with flying colors! Now, let me show you my true power! The power of the Millennium Eye!_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Again, I cut it off here, just as the manga does to a degree. Thank you for all your reviews (Eleven to be exact! Thank you!) and I will try to update whenever I can.

All of you are awesome! Thanks for supporting this continuation!


	3. Losing

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! I don't even own the basis of this story! That belongs to laryna6… so this is a fan fiction of a fan fiction of YGO. That's really it. Glad you're all enjoying it, though!

Okay! Reviews are in, and this is going great! Glad you are all getting into the sequel so much!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Alright, Pegasus! No more cheating!" Yugi and Yami said together. "It's time to finish this duel, fair and square!"

"No, no, no! Not so fast!" Pegasus countered. "I still knew you were going to use the Dark Magician and destroy my monster! I took the hit to be fair."

_Wait, he's right_! Yugi said, nervous. _Just like he said, when we destroyed Rogue Doll it was recorded on the DVD this turn! He isn't **just** using subliminal messaging. He can also read our minds one or two turns ahead._ Yami snuggled his Light closely.

_Do not worry. We have this under control, now that we figured out one of his secrets_.

"Sorry to disappoint you, Pharaoh, but this is where the **real** duel begins!" the American announced. Yami narrowed his crimson eyes.

"You already have it, Pegasus… unless you're not playing up to par." Pegasus just waved him off.

"However" Pegasus said, ignoring him, "you are fighting a DVD of me, and there is only so much recording left on this disk… so let's add a **time** **limit **to this game!" Digital numbers appeared in the upper right hand corner of the TV screen, on fifteen minutes. Pegasus point to where it would be located on the screen. "You see that? When this counter reaches Zero, whoever's Life Points are higher wins the duel! Only fifteen minutes left… and of course, a **penalty game** for the loser!"

The numbers started blinking… already it was 14:53, and counting down….

Yugi became nerved—he clung to Yami, holding him protectively out of instinct. _Penalty Game! He must have an Item_!

Yami nodded. _We must win now, if there is a penalty at stake for the loser. Who knows what he might punish us with if we are not careful_….

Pegasus smirked. _Heh heh, Yugi-boy, and Pharaoh! You cannot defeat me, not when I've been scanning your mind the whole duel_! _It is your **destiny **to come to my kingdom… to lose to me and give me your Millennium Puzzle_!

"Let us get on with this then. The counter is ticking away, we cannot waste time, Pegasus!" Yami said.

"Okay, it's your turn, Yugi-boy!" Yami took hold of it and killed off the Koumori Devil Dragon, the one that once fought for him. It was eliminated instantly, and Pegasus's Life Points dropped to 300.

"Oh no!" he moaned dramatically.

"Sorry Pegasus, but Yugi and I are taking control of this duel! Your Life Points have nearly run out!" Yami said, but as Pegasus drew his next card he failed to notice the grin on the American's face.

_Yugi-boy… you don't even realize I'm pulling the strings_!

"My next card is… the Illusionist Faceless Mage!" Pegasus summoned a strange magician with three heads, one of them blank. Jou looked at the card's mediocre attack points.

"Hey, Yug's got the advantage over that thing! The Dark Magician's attack is more than **double** that of the Illusionist!" Sugoroku shook his head.

"But that doesn't mean Yugi and Yami have won just yet" he reminded them. "Remember that attack strength isn't everything in a duel—monsters have a particular type of element that can make them stronger or weaker to other monsters with different types!"

"So, even a monster with higher attack points can lose because they aren't the right type?" Hanasaki asked. Sugoroku nodded firmly.

"Correct! That's why strategy is important to this game!"

"Have you finished your turn, Pegasus?" Yami asked.

"Far from it! I now combine my Illusionist Faceless Mage with the spell card, Eye of Deception! And I combo attack the Dark Magician!"

"Alright! I'm ready for you, Pegasus!" Yami announced, and Yugi held him close, anxious. _If we win this battle, we win the game_!

The two magic-users collided, their attacks hitting into the other's… the battle ended without much of a fuss involved. Everyone looked on, perplexed.

"Who won?" Hanasaki asked Honda shrugged.

"Neither one is damaged. It's a draw!" Pegasus said. He wiped his brow. "That was a close one…."

Yami looked at the counter—it said five minutes left.

_We could wait out the next five minutes, playing defense until the timer runs out_, Yugi suggested. Yami shook his head.

_That is the way of cowards—a true warrior fights to the very end, taking his opponent out. _ Yami sighed, shaking his head as he put his arm around Yugi. _But it is your decision. Do we wish to continue on the offense, or shall we play defense until the timer runs out_?

Yugi looked at the timer… 4:52, and dropping rapidly. He could play it safe and just wait for time to run out, but he remembered what Yami said… about cowards. He didn't want to be a coward in Yami's eyes, even though he knew Yami would deny that it pertained to his Light. Still, he wanted to be the hero, for Yami as well as the others. He made his choice.

_I'll fight to the end with you, Yami_! _We'll take his Life Points down to zero! _Yami smiled.

_As you wish_.

They didn't see Pegasus secretly smile, as the timer counted down….

Yami drew the next card. "I summon the Elf Knight! Celtic Guardian Level Six!"

_Alright! He has no disadvantages to the Illusionist, so the Celtic Guardian can win us the duel! _Yugi said excitedly.

"Celtic Guardian, attack!" The elf knight charged forward, ready to slice the Illusionist in half. Pegasus smirked. _They fell for it_…!

All of a sudden Celtic Guardian yelled out in pain, doubling over as the Illusionist cackled merrily. Yugi and Yami were both caught off guard.

_No way_! Yugi exclaimed.

_How was the Elf Knight hit_…?

_I didn't see the Illusionist move… could it have attacked so quickly that we didn't see it_?

_The Illusionist does not have enough speed to do that. It couldn't have been him._

Yugi looked around through Yami's eyes, puzzled. _Then how_…?

Then they both saw it, as well as everyone else. Dark Magician was standing over Celtic Guardian, and there was an odd eye on his chest….

_Wait_! Yugi said. _That's –_

_The Eye of Deception! The Dark Magician must have fallen under the Illusionist's spell when we attacked last turn, and now he's under Pegasus's control this turn!_

_But… how did Pegasus know? Can his Item let him see the future_?

Their Life Points were very low: Pegasus at 300 and Yami/Yugi at 200. And the counter was at 13 seconds….

"Now, it's the end of my turn… and time's almost up!" Pegasus said gleefully. "That was a good fight! Nice try, Yugi-boy! You both put up a valiant effort!"

8 seconds….

"The game's not over yet!" Yami yelled. He drew a card from his deck, and prayed to the Heart of his and Yugi's cards that this would be the draw he needed.

_Please, I must win this_…_ for Yugi_! He looked at what he drew.

"A demon trumps an illusionist, Pegasus! And my next card is the Summoned Skull! For my final move, the skull will blow you away!"

5 seconds….

"Come on, Yami! Yugi!" Jou cheered.

"You can do it!" Sugoroku said.

_Hehehe_… Pegasus laughed to himself. _But can you attack before the counter reaches zero?_

3 seconds….

"Summoned Skull, Demon Lightening!" The monster screeched into the air, and bolts of lightening shot through the air….

2 seconds….

They flew straight at the Illusionist Faceless Mage….

1 second….

Almost making contact….

**Zero.**

"GAME OVER!"

"WHAT!" Jou yelled. Everyone was on edge at that moment, except for Pegasus, who was as cheery and glee as when they had started.

"Whew! That was close!" he said. "If that battle had continued, I would have lost! Or would I? Something to ponder… at my competition!"

Yami growled, his fist clenched tightly. Yugi held him close, both angered and in shock. They had lost? Yugi was slightly scared now, because he knew what that meant: a penalty game, and if Pegasus had a Millennium Item that did not mean good things.

"You are far more talented than I first suspected, both of you!" he commented. "And I predict we will meet again at Duelist Kingdom!"

_He can't make us attend his competition_, Yugi said confidently, trying to hide his apprehension. Yami shook his head, his eyes now slightly filled with fear. He had lost an important duel, a crucial fight… he had failed his Light, his Master, and now it seemed the end was near. He prayed that whatever the Items had in store for his loss did not involve his Yugi in anyway… that's all he could pray for now. He was at their ultimate mercy. Yugi could see his fear.

_Yami_? _Are you okay_? Pegasus cut off their thoughts, his speech still in motion.

"Of course, because of the rules I set, as the winner I can have a card from the loser." Yami felt a twinge of joy for a moment, hoping that that was all this American duelist wanted. Unfortunately Pegasus shook his head, grinning. "But I don't want any cards from you. I'm going to take something far more special, so that you cannot escape your fate! PENALTY GAME!"

Pegasus pointed forward, and the screen lit up with an unholy light. The others covered their eyes against it, while Yami grasped Yugi tightly. He would not let Pegasus, he would not let the Items, take Yugi away. If that was what he had in store….

Yugi just watched through the eyes of Yami, not knowing what to do. They had never been at the receiving end of a penalty game before, he had no idea what to expect of it… how was Pegasus going to take his "something special" away through a TV screen? He shivered as he was blinded by the light….

And it faded away very quickly. Everything was silent, and the gang looked around the room trying to see what had happened. Yugi peered through Yami's eyes cautiously.

_What did that do_? Yugi pondered, but at that instant he heard Jou yell behind him.

"Hey, Gramps! You okay!" Yami swiftly turned around to see Sugoroku lying on the floor, his eyes vacant and his body not moving. Yugi instantly took control.

"Grandpa! Grandpa, what's wrong! Grandpa!" His cries were to no avail, Grandpa did not awaken from whatever had overtaken him.

"He's breathing!" Anzu said, as she also checked his pulse. "He's alive! But he's not moving! It's like his body's an empty shell or something!"

Pegasus started to chuckle, to which Yugi wheeled around to glare at him.

"What did you do to my Grandpa!" Yugi yelled, desperate. Yami tried to comfort him but the teen was far too livid to contain. Pegasus smirked at his fury.

"Nothing special, Yugi-boy" he said mockingly. "But for now, let me show you how I was able to read your hand, though you probably already know…." He pushed the hair that covered his left eye away, to reveal the Millennium Eye where his real left eye should be!

"An Item!" Yugi said, not really surprised but still in shock of what had just happened. Yami tried to take over, so as not to let Yugi do anything rash, but his Master stayed firmly rooted, his fists clenched.

"Surprised?" Pegasus joked. "I see you notice my Millennium Eye, which has the power of mind scan! I can see into the heart of my opponent with this ability!" Yami shivered at the sight of the Item

_So that's how he was able to read our minds_! _That's his Item_!

"When next we meet, it'll be at my kingdom, Yugi-boy!" Pegasus said slyly. "If you defeat me, your 'something special' will be returned. That's a promise. Oh, and one last thing…." Pegasus looked down, and when he came back up, a glowing Millennium Symbol was on his forehead, half covered by his hair.

"_Interfering again, mortal_?" Yugi's eyes were wide.

"You!" Yugi hissed. Pegasus—the Item—cocked an eyebrow.

"_Us!_" The voices corrected. "_And as you can plainly see, mortal, the stakes are too high for you to refuse Our host's offer. You and the Pharaoh will come to Duelist Kingdom… or else the soul of your Grandfather will not be returned to his body. It is your choice_." Pegasus, or the Items, now cackled a bit in amusement. Yugi clenched his fists so tight that he almost thought his nails would penetrate his skin.

"You can't do that!" Yugi shouted. The Item smirked.

"_It is part of the penalty game, mortal. It is the rules of this duel, you cannot go against them. And you have not the power, of what could you do against Us?_" They watched him in mock amusement. "_Both you and the Pharaoh are weak as of now. What We do or don't do is not for your consent. Be silent, or We will have to hurt you when it should not be needed._"

Yugi could feel himself becoming filled with rage—he wanted to smash the TV just to get that terrible face off the screen. They had hurt Yami, and now they had taken his grandfather! Finally he had enough, and he knew if he stayed out any longer he would do something that the Item would surely dislike and possible punish for. He stopped fighting and allowed Yami to take over.

"What have you done with Mutou-sama!" Yami asked, enraged but cautious. Pegasus grinned, looking like a demon.

"_We have removed his soul from his body and placed it within this DVD, as **punishment **for losing this duel. You are still not strong enough, Pharaoh, you disappoint Us. Now you must come to this tournament that our host holds—if you win then We might return your 'Master's' grandfather to his body. We doubt that you would go against such a demand._"

Yami stared at the ground. Unlike Yugi, he knew better than to fight the Items, for he was still frightened by their awesome power. But, he had failed his Master, he had lost Mutou-sama to this entity. What had he done? How could he have failed so?

"_Listen to Us, Pharaoh_" the Item spoke, as the screen started to fade out, "_You have not the strength to protect you precious Master, or anyone close to him. Should you fail Us again, the punishment will be far worse than this, of that We can assure"_ the screen was a blurry haze of gray, and the Item's voices were gargled worse than they already were. "_Come to Duelist Kingdom, if you ever want to save this man's soul_."

The screen was now crinkly with static, but just as Pegasus faded from view, another form came forth. It was Sugoroku—everyone, including Yami, looked up in shock to see his face.

"Yu…gi…!"

"Yugi's grandpa's on the screen!" Hanasaki exclaimed. Yugi took over without thought, and he placed his hands around the TV. He shook it, crying into the screen.

"Grandpa!" he yelled. What had they done? They had lost, and look at the consequences of that. His grandfather was imprisoned in a disk… it was all his fault!

"GRANDPA!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Okay, yes, again, it's where the manga ends. I hoped you liked that little ending there.


	4. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I'm only fifteen. If I did own Yu-Gi-Oh, that would be pretty good for a fifteen-year old, right?

Hey everyone! Like the last chapter? Well, it gets better now that Pegasus has forced Yugi and Yami to go to his island. Surprises galore! Wait and see!

Oh, and for those who have inquired about this, here's what I think on connecting this with _Endless_ and _The Magic of Christmas_ that was written by Laryna6: I'll try it, but how is still a mystery to me. Just to make you guys smile, since that seems to be one of the requirements of this sequel. Ah, well, whatever.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

The next day should have felt like any other day, where Yugi awoke to find Yami was not in his soul room, instead downstairs making breakfast or packing Yugi's lunch for him. Just like any normal day, Yami insisted that he make Yugi's lunch because he loved him, and that was what people did for the ones they loved.

He hated not waking up to Yami wrapped around him in his soul room, with his arms and one leg entangled around his body as though he would let nothing remove him from his Master. Yugi loved feeling Yami next to him, snuggling himself into his chest or clasping his arms a little tighter around his waist. Still, that had not been the case for a while, and Yugi detested it immensely.

He always got up as quickly as he could so that he could see his Yami in the kitchen, so that he could hug him and kiss him, and thank him for whatever he was doing for him, careful not to let Grandpa see any of it.

They were cautious about that, not letting the others see the extent of their relationship… Yugi was unsure of how they would react, though Yami assured him it would be fine. But still, despite their vigilance, the occasionally thoughtless snuggles were slip ups that no one seemed to notice. It was a good thing too… the thoughtless snuggles were no longer just occasional like they used to be anyways.

But today was not such a day. The previous night his friends had stayed over for hours, trying to figure out a way to get Yugi's grandpa out of the TV—it was to no avail, however. Yami told them that since it was a part of a penalty game, he was unable to use his magic to remove Sugoroku's soul; basically, the only option they had now was to go to this Duelist Kingdom.

Hanasaki and Honda left first, then Anzu, and then Jou as the hours of the night surpassed into early morning. Yugi had been calmed by the support of his friends, as they had consoled him from the bitter rage he had against what Pegasus's Item had done.

He still couldn't believe it—his grandpa was now in a DVD, and his body lay lifelessly in his own bedroom (Yami used his magic to transport Sugoroku's body). Worst of all, him and Yami had lost a game. When had that ever happened? Usually they could come through and defeat an enemy, especially someone with an Item as the last two matches had proven.

Perhaps the Items really were far more powerful than them… Yami had a right to be scared of them, considering that they had locked him up and tortured him for five thousand years. Now Yugi could see the extent of their power, and frankly, it did frighten him a bit. What else could they do if Yami failed again?

The night had been a restless sleep: Yugi placed the DVD Sugoroku was in into a portable DVD player, so that he could carry him around wherever he went. His grandpa talked through the screen, telling him that he was actually quite okay. Yugi was glad that he wasn't hurt or anything, it reassured him that all would turn out okay in the end. He needed to know that.

After that, he turned off the DVD player, and headed to bed with Yami in his soul room. They were too depressed and worn out to do anything of interest, instead relishing in each other's warmth as they had horrible thoughts of the darkness they now faced….

Yugi woke up to the feeling of emptiness. He could sense Yami downstairs in the kitchen, his warm presence still in his mind, but there was something else… something he could describe as the feeling of guilt and despair. It was coming from Yami. Yugi's heart felt like breaking as he got out of bed.

_Is… is this what Yami's feeling right now_? There was so much shame and remorse coming from his Yami that Yugi felt like crying himself, such an overwhelming sensation. Could he be upset about the events of yesterday, about losing to Pegasus and failing Yugi?

Yugi knew that was it. Yami had been upset as they slept together in his soul room, as he could not hide anything from his Master. Yugi could feel the way he ached as he held Yugi tightly through sleep. He whimpered a lot, to which Yugi stroked his hair and he calmed into a deeper sleep. Yugi knew the loss must have been a blow to Yami, but what could he do about it?

_I can't let Yami feel this way, he's placing all the blame on himself. _He could sense Yami's thoughts if he concentrated hard enough. He was blaming himself because if it wasn't for him, Yugi would not have the puzzle, he would not have such predicaments. He would have his grandfather, he would be safe from harm….

Yugi felt like saying how much he loved Yami despite all this through their link, but he held it back. He knew it wouldn't help Yami, he would still feel that way. Still, he was going to have to try.

Yugi blamed himself for what happened too. His grandfather had nothing to do with any of this, and now he was involved in a war between Zorc and the Items. He sighed—just when things looked like they were doing fine, just as Yami was becoming close to him (or closer than before, if that was even possible), this had to happen; the Items had to strike again, had to test Yami.

Yugi headed down the stairs, into the kitchen. He saw Yami making some rice balls, and as soon as he saw his Light he smiled. Yugi went over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Good morning, Yami" he said, nuzzling himself into the other's chest. He had to comfort Yami as best as he could—he refused to make Yami feel so guilty. He had to somehow show him that it was not his fault at all. Yami kissed into his hair tenderly.

"Your lunch is almost finished. Just give me a moment to pack it." Yami went over to place the foods in the lunch box, and as he did so Yugi shifted his feet nervously. Yami looked over, concerned. "Something is troubling you, I can sense it. It is what happened last night, correct?"

Yugi nodded faintly. It was what was upsetting Yami too. "Yeah, I'm still thinking about that. I still can't believe Grandpa's in a DVD."

Yami sighed, his crimson eyes distant. "I was unable to protect him from harm, Yugi. Forgive me, I am so unworthy that I can't defend you."

That was how he felt now, even though he knew his Master would deny such a thing. How could he have lost? How could he have failed his Master, the Light from which he worshipped all things good and benevolent? He had made it his mission, his reason for living, to defend Master and love him until he could no longer… what good was he now if he failed so miserably?

He knew the power of the Items, he understood what had occurred last night—he had failed, he had lost, and now the Items were punishing him for not being strong enough. They made his Master upset, which would in turn make his heart wrench with pain and agony. A lesson to be learned, that's what it was. Yugi looked at him despairingly.

"Yami, that's not true! You're not worthless! We just made a mistake, we just need to get stronger!"

"I shouldn't be making mistakes when it comes to defending you, Yugi. And it is my fault for not being strong enough to take down Pegasus." It was true, wasn't it? That's what the Item had said—he was too weak, that's why he failed.

Why couldn't the Items have punished him a different way? He knew that the tortured he endured before was too much for him to ever bear again, but if it meant that they would not make his Master so upset he would take that fate in a heartbeat. He could not make Master sad… it was his fault that they chose to torture him so.

He continued to pack the rice balls into the lunch box. "I understand if you might be disappointed—I take full responsibility for what happened. You do not have to comfort me, I do not deserve that from someone has divine as you."

Yugi wanted to cry—why couldn't Yami see the truth? He shook his head fiercely before grabbing Yami in a sad embrace. He couldn't take it anymore—Yami may have kept a cool demeanor, but inside Yugi could feel his guilt, pounding and burning so much it hurt. It hurt them both. "Listen, it wasn't your fault! The Item, Pegasus, they did that to Grandpa!" Yugi said. "I don't want to see you sad, Yami! This didn't happen because of you!" He buried his face into Yami's chest.

Yami sighed. Kind Master, loving Master, he would never place the blame on someone like Yami. He could feel the warmth of Yugi's soul engulf his own, he basked in it like sunlight… but still it couldn't completely remove his guilt.

He had failed, that's all there was to it. He could feel Yugi run his fingers through his silken hair, and he preened under the love and attention that he did not deserve. He could feel Yugi's tears soak his school uniform, hear his sobs… wait, tears and sobs? He had made Master cry? He pulled Yugi close, pushing the teen's chin up, so that he could see the boy's face. Tears streamed down his cheeks, flooding his innocent purple eyes. What had he done?

"Master, forgive me! I did not mean to upset you!" he said, wiping the stray tears from his Light's angelic face. "Do not cry on my behalf, I do not want you to be distraught because of me. I don't want to make you sad, it makes me sad as well."

Yugi sniffled. He looked like he was about to sob again, but then he smiled, and reached up to Yami's face. Yami could feel him wipe away a tear from his cheek—how did that get there? How did he not feel his own tears? Yugi continued to grin, and then he giggled nervously.

"Didn't I tell you not to call me Master?" he said sweetly, before leaning up and kissing Yami on the lips.

Yes, he was upset, but not at Yami. He was mad at the Items, at Pegasus for what they had done to Yami and Grandpa. But never at Yami, he would never be mad at Yami. His heart stilled throbbed with hurt, but as long as he was with Yami, all would be well. He would make sure Yami knew that as well.

Yami was surprised that Master had kissed him. Master was so kind, so forgiving… he could still love Yami even after he had failed him and lost. His heart was rekindled with the love he felt coming from Yugi, as they deepened the kiss and explored each other's mouths with their tongues. He knew Yugi would never leave him, would never blame him. He was safe with Master.

Yami knew what he had to do. He would win next time, he would defeat this Pegasus. He may have had an Item and was influenced by their will, but Yami knew that in order to prove to his Master that he was still there to defend him, he would have to beat this Pegasus. It was the only way to redeem himself.

_None of this is your fault! Don't blame yourself_, Yugi assured him.

_Not true, I could have done better. I could have been stronger, for you_.

_But that's why we should go to this Duelist Kingdom_. _That'll help us get stronger, and we can beat Pegasus at his own game. We'll get stronger, you and I, we won't let him hurt us again._

_And his Item? Surely they have a plan for us, I don't know what they have in store for us but no doubt it will be to test my strength again. If I fail_….

Yugi stopped the kiss, and looked into Yami's eyes. "You won't fail. I have you, and as long as we're together, we can win. This battle just showed us that we need to be stronger… but it doesn't mean we can't succeed. We'll win Round 2, Yami, just wait and see!"

Yami grasped his Light's hand, holding it gently. He smiled. Master had so much confidence in him. He would not fail him again.

"I'm sure we will, Ma-Yugi." He looked back down at the lunch he made for Yugi—it was already packed in the box, ready to go. "Should we not head to school now? You will be late otherwise."

Yugi nodded as he took the lunch. Yami disappeared into a flash of light, and then quickly reappeared in Yugi's mind. He laid down on Yugi's bed in his soul room, and soaked up the light and warmth that drugged him senseless. Master's forgiveness was sweeter then any concoction, it filled him so much that he overflowed with it. Yugi nestled up with him, glad to be making Yami so happy now.

He may not be able to stop Yami from feeling guilty about Grandpa, he may not have been able to make Yami understand that he had not failed him and that he still loved him as much as before, but at least he could let Yami know that he was worth something to him. More than something… he was everything.

Yugi got the portable DVD player from his room, and bounded off down the stairs, ready for school. Today he had school, he needed to think about that, not the crazy mess they were in. He would think about that stuff later.

Right now, all he needed to know was that Yami was with him, and that no matter what, they could overcome what they could not defeat today. That he would gladly promise.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Okay, mushy chapter done and over with! Now we'll get back to the manga, I think (I'll take a look… oops, maybe not).

Oh, and I have heard complaints about how you guys want a "regular" schedule for this. Weekly, right? Well, suit yourselves. Personally I already have chapter eight going, but if you all REALLY want it to be just weekly, then fine: every Friday I'll update.

Hope you can bear through the wait!


	5. Vengeance

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I do not own Coca-Cola because I had mentioned an advertisement for it in Chapter One. Thankfully the lawyers made no reference to it… stupid lawyers….

Yes, the last chapter was indeed mushy… or at least it was my attempt at "mushy". Still, things are looking good so far… I'm typing up a storm! But you won't see it till next Friday.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

The morning was very uneventful, unlike the previous night as Ryou walked towards the Domino High School with his backpack in tow. He was actually quite cheerful, despite the fact that Bakura had finally gone just a little too far.

Ryou now knew of Bakura's existence. And he had to deal with it, as the spirit of the Ring seemed to be attached to him and he could not get rid of him. Somehow, though, him and Bakura had settled, but there were rules as to how this was to go about.

Ryou had gotten used to their agreement, their deal of sorts: Two hours alone with his friends without Bakura's observation, in exchange for two hours before bed of Bakura using his body do to whatever he wanted. It wasn't a bad bargain, so long as Ryou never had to find out what Bakura did with his body at nights… and Bakura didn't tell him anyways, keeping it all _his little secret_.

It was also pretty good considering what Ryou got out of it. Silk bed sheets, a tailored uniform, food from his favorite restaurants delivered to him, and muscles that he acquired from Bakura exercising for him were just the icing on the cake when it came to what Bakura brought him. Gifts of all kinds, just for _his_ Ryou.

Ryou shuddered. He hated being considered a possession, especially by some murdering thief who wanted to kill his friends and their spirits.

He had no real choice in the matter, though. He was stuck with Bakura, of that he was certain. And so far their arrangement was turning out fine… with the exception of a few minor things.

Last night was an example of such. Ryou had just plopped into bed, feeling the exhaustion of Bakura using his vessel for the two hours he was provided. Normally he was a bit tired from the excursions, considering that Bakura seemed to like using his body for thieving ventures (hence all the wondrous gifts), but tonight he felt his muscles ache more than usual. Maybe Bakura had worked him too hard at the gym or something.

He found out that that wasn't the case when Bakura appeared solid before him in the darkness of his room. The thief king was grinning about something, as he sat down on the bedside near Ryou. And Ryou was sure he wouldn't like it.

It turned out that Bakura had gone through a week's trouble to steal Ryou what he considered a powerful deck of Duel Monsters cards. Ryou felt lightly ashamed—of whom did he get this deck from? Looking over the cards he saw that this certainly wasn't a starter deck, and some of the cards were very rare.

Bakura proudly told him how he had stolen many of the cards from some duelists that happened to have an "accident" when he was passing by. Ryou knew what he meant, and it shamed him even more.

Sure, Bakura normally stole things for him that were of a far greater financial value, like silk and expensive meals… what were the cards to mean anything more? For some reason Ryou couldn't get it out of his mind—these cards were someone else's, they were the heart of this person. He knew that if his Monster World pieces were stolen he would feel very terrible, because he had placed his heart in his work, in his pieces. He felt that the same thing went into these cards… how could Bakura expect him to use these cards?

Bakura insisted that his ideals of heart were nothing to be worried about. These cards would have his heart in them soon, he had assured his host. But Ryou slept very uneasily that night, thinking about the cards that he knew were certainly not his, and wondering how the duelists that once owned them felt now.

Bakura had been very insistent about them. He wanted Ryou to learn how to play, and he would learn as well… then he would be able to beat Yami and Seth at their own game. Bakura said that he still wanted the pride of destroying the game that those two were so into—he wanted to take them down at the one game they were best at.

All of this for revenge. Ryou wished that his spirit's intentions had been a bit more honorable.

Maybe there was more to this, though. He noticed how drawn Bakura seemed to be towards the cards, or to any Duel they got to watch. It seemed to stir memories within him… maybe that was why Bakura wanted to learn how to play as well.

Ryou shook his head as he walked into the high school. No matter what the reason, Ryou still didn't want to play that game with those cards, if all it meant to him was handing Yami and Seth their defeat. Maybe he would ask Yugi to teach him just for fun. But he would have to exchange something for the time he spent with Yugi… another free hour for Bakura. Or maybe something worse.

Ryou got to his class and opened the door. No time to be gloomy now, he might as well act a little cheery for his friends. "Good morning, everybody!"

"Hey" Honda mumbled.

"Morning" Hanasaki added.

"Good morning, Ryou…" Anzu said glumly. Yugi didn't even say anything, he was staring at a camcorder of sorts on his desk. Ryou blinked as he went up to them.

"What's wrong, guys? Something the matter?" he asked curiously. Yugi and the others continued to stare at the device, which turned out to be a portable DVD player. Ryou leaned over to look.

"Hmm? What are you watching, Yugi? A movie?" He saw a man on the screen, and he looked directly at him.

"Ho ho… you're Ryou, aren't you?" the man said. "Good morning!"

Ryou flinched. "Wha—? Is this a video phone!" _He…he spoke to me…!_

He felt Bakura stretch out in his mind, curious as well. _Well, you don't see **that** everyday. I wonder_….

"Nope, it ain't no video phone, Ryou" Jou said bluntly.

"My grandpa's stuck in the DVD" Yugi answered. He could feel Yami nuzzle against him. He felt guilty for what happened. Yugi smiled mentally as he nuzzled Yami back, giving him a fleeting kiss on the cheek.

"Huh!" Ryou was shocked. What was he talking about, his grandfather in the DVD?

"It may seem hard to believe, but Yug lost a game of Duel Monsters to some guy named Pegasus on a DVD recording" Jou explained. "This dude's got a Millennium Item and he used his power to put Yugi's grandpa's soul in this DVD."

Ryou's eyes went wide. _A Millennium Item_! He instantly felt Bakura perk up, awake.

_This could be interesting_… _the Pharaoh was defeated by one of the Items, perhaps another plan to make him strong._

"We're really worried about it too, y'know?" Jou continued. "I mean, what if we can't get Gramps back? That dude was really powerful."

Yugi shook his head. "I talked to Yami about this. We're not worried, we'll get Grandpa back to normal!"

"And don't fret about me so much!" Sugoroku said from inside the DVD player. "I'm doing just fine in here, so don't get so down in the dumps!"

"I guess you're right!" Jou said. "I know if Yug went to dat Duelist Kingdom thing he could get back Gramps!" He turned to Yugi. "You're not depressed still, right Yug? You were pretty upset last night."

"I guess I'm okay now…" Yugi admitted, smiling sheepishly, "but Yami still isn't. He still thinks the whole thing is his fault. I've tried explaining it to him but he still feels guilty."

_As I rightfully should be_, Yami answered. _I **am** guilty. I should have been stronger, so I could protect you and Mutou-sama._

_Yami, don't be so hard on yourself. Remember, I still believe in you_. He ran his fingers through Yami's hair, and Yami leaned back, enjoying the touch.

_And that is far more than I deserve, Ma-Yugi._ Yugi smiled.

_We'll work on the "Master" thing later_.

"So, Yami's depressed?" Honda asked. Yugi nodded solemnly.

"Yup, but I'm trying to convince him otherwise. I'm getting through to him, slowly." Yugi paused a moment to feel Yami's soul curl up next to his… ah, the little things he could not live without.

"Well, tell him we said to cheer up!" Anzu encouraged. "There's no reason to get depressed, because that won't solve anything." She would have liked to tell him herself, but they were in class and it would be more than a little strange for Yugi to suddenly have demonic red eyes and have his pendant glow. She would save the cheering up for later.

"Anyways, it looks like I'll have to face Pegasus again in order to save Grandpa" Yugi said. "Remember what he said? 'Come to my kingdom!' He said that's where they're going to crown the King of Duel Monsters."

"That's great and all, but we have no idea where that is" Honda admitted. Ryou crossed his arms, thinking as he felt Bakura look through his eyes.

_This Pegasus has a Millennium Item, and he has already convinced Yugi to go to his tournament_, Bakura pondered. _A dangerous ally_.

Ryou cocked an eyebrow. _An ally? What if he wants the Millennium Items for himself? Wouldn't that make him our enemy_?

_If he has an Item, then he is following their will. And their will is to make the Pharaoh strong enough to defeat Zorc_. He said the last name with bitter hate. Ryou knew he was still upset about having that demon possess him._ He should be working for our side_.

_Your side. _Ryou corrected. _I'm not in this battle_. He could feel cool shadows slither around his soul, and he bit back a light moan. Bakura chuckled, still enjoying that his Ryou fought against him so.

_Whatever you say, my light_.

"You said that Pegasus has a Millennium Item, didn't you?" Ryou inquired.

"He not only **has** one, he dug his **eye** out to put it in? Jou exclaimed, covering his left eye to show what he meant. Ryou blushed a little at Jou's strange attempt at the Millennium Eye. He immediately cooled his flush before anyone (especially Bakura) took notice.

"Well, if he does have an Item, maybe going to his kingdom would be a good thing. Maybe he knows something that we don't."

"Like what?" Anzu asked. "Besides the fact that they want to use Yami to kill this Zorc thing, what else is there?"

Ryou looked away, thoughtful. "That's what we have to find out. Maybe there's more to it than that." He absently fingered the Millennium Ring, to which it seemed to sparkle under the sunlight streaming in through the window. "I still don't know a lot about the Ring. My father bought it from an antique shop in Egypt, and there are still so many things I want to know about them." Would they buy the antique shop thing? He knew it was a lie but he was hoping that they would accept it otherwise. He was still ahsamed of his father being a Tomb Robber-- he didn't need toremember that.He could hear Bakura chuckling in his ear.

_My sneaky little light_… he whispered. Ryou shivered.

"Well, we still don't know where this Duelist Kingdom is, so we have no idea how to get to Pegasus" Honda said, crossing his arms. "What do we do about that?"

Yugi shrugged. "I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Hanasaki, with his eyes scanning his friends one at a time, raised his hand shyly. Jou looked over at him and chuckled.

"Yeah Hanasaki?"

"Um, I still don't know what's going on…" he said timidly. Jou let out another hearty laugh as he patted the youth on the back. With all the fuss last night they had forgotten that he didn't know anything about the Items or the magical stuff!

"Well, here's how it goes…." And they spent the rest of their time before class explaining to Hanasaki the many wonders and dangers that came with knowing Yugi, and the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. However, at one point Yugi noticed Yami was looking through his eyes at an empty deck, and Yugi quickly realized that it was Kaiba's.

_Hmm…I wonder where Seto is_….

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Where indeed? You'll just have to wait till next Friday to find out, right? Right.

Reviews are good people. Remember, reviews are pixie sticks for the soul. Keep 'em coming!


	6. Sister

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! and I barely even own myself. I sold my soul to my computer.

Still going! I don't have much to say really, other than enjoy.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"I can't believe this!" Seto stalked his office, pacing back and forth as Seth sat quietly in one of the seats near his desk. Seth crossed his arms in thought.

"It was certainly a surprise, but there's no need to get overly-emotional over this."

"What are you talking about! I have every right to be furious! Pegasus is going to _pay_!"

"Big Brother, it's okay, really!" said a voice from Seto's expensive portable DVD player. The brunette looked over to see Mokuba's face looking at him through the screen, concerned. "I feel fine in here! It's not really all that bad."

"That's not the point, Mokie" Seto said, as he also sat down in one of his office chairs, next to Seth. "Pegasus beat me at Duel Monsters, **and** he put your soul in a DVD. It wasn't enough to defeat me; he also had to do **that**."

Seth shook his head. "Part of a penalty game. Still, I should have sensed him when you opened that package…I know that DVD felt strange but still, I should have sensed Pegasus…."

"Pegasus has an Item—he could have the ability to keep his powers hidden from you" Seto said. "But that's not what concerns me. You said you can't get Mokuba out of the DVD?" Seth shook his head.

"We lost the game to Pegasus—like when you lost to Yugi and Yami, they gave you a penalty game, and there would be no way to undo it until you followed through with learning your lesson. The same rules apply here, so I cannot release Mokuba."

"So I'm stuck here?" Mokuba asked. Being in the DVD was alright; he wasn't hurt or anything. It actually felt like he was in a small white room with a giant screen in front of him, where he could see his older brother and Seth like he was watching a movie. But, he wouldn't want to stay there forever, as it felt sort of strange to be trapped inside a small room for so long.

"For now you are" Seth answered "until your brother defeats Pegasus in a rematch. Pegasus said that he also beat Yugi and Yami, which means that if your big brother beats Pegasus, he beats both him and Yugi at the same time."

"Killing two birds with one stone" Seto said, and a predatory smile graced his lips. He took out the glove and star chips, and gazed at them thoughtfully. "But first things first, I have to get Mokuba back into his own body. There is no way Pegasus is getting away with this one." He could feel his anger swell inside of him at the thought—how dare Pegasus use his brother as a pawn in a game that he shouldn't even be involved in? The whole thing made Seto furious.

Seth nodded along. He was just as surprised as Seto when they suddenly saw Maximillion J. Pegasus appear on their plasma TV screen, in all his glory with a deck in hand. The duel was a good one, but both Seto and Seth became immensely frustrated when Pegasus continued to read their minds and predict their cards. He even captured their Blue Eyes White Dragons in a Dragon Capture Jar!

Pegasus beat them just as the time counter went out, and even though their scores were nearly tied the victory still went to Pegasus, along with the spoils. Seth was unable to stop Pegasus from moving Mokuba's soul (Mokuba had been watching even though he was told to leave the room) because it was a penalty game and with it his magic was useless.

Pegasus has said "come to my kingdom", whatever that meant. Seto recalled hearing Pegasus talk about a tournament that he was hosting on his private island, so perhaps this was it. And it seemed Pegasus already had an invitation, just for him. Seto turned to look at Seth sternly.

"Did you hear anything about this when Pegasus had that meeting with the Big Five?" Seth shook his head absently.

"Not that I know of. There was no mention of Duel Monsters or a tournament… not even about you or Yugi. I believe Pegasus knew we had control over our associates, so that was why he held back on saying anything in case we overheard."

Seto nodded. "Still, it appears that we have no choice but to go to this 'Duelist Kingdom' of his. He's holding us at a high bargain that we can't refuse."

"It would appear that way. No doubt that Yugi and Yami are also going to this tournament, since they lost to him as well." Seth looked at Seto sternly. "Do you think that you are ready to duel them if it comes down to it? Pegasus may have us face one another in this competition so as to duel the stronger."

Seto thought had already thought of this, and Seth knew that as well, but the question still had to be answered. Seth had been training him whenever possible, and his skill with his deck had improved immensely.

He remembered when he last dueled Yugi and Yami, and how quickly their cards had given him victory. That was because his heart was not in it as it was now. Did he finally achieve what he wanted, and was he finally ready to take them on if that's what the kingdom called for?

Seto thought of Mokuba—no, he would not lose. Not to anyone who stood in his way. He had to get back his brother's soul, that was his top priority. And if it came down to dueling Yugi and Yami once more, then so be it.

Seto nodded to Seth, and his determined smirk graced his lips again.

"Yes—let's just hope they're ready to lose."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

The day wore on as school ended, and Yugi walked up to the Kame game store in a relatively good mood. They had explained the whole Yami-spirit-Item-Seth-Bakura-magic thing to Hanasaki, which left the youth slightly confused, but overall he understood now why there were two Yugis every time he came over to the game shop.

This made Yugi happy—at least now he didn't have to worry about feeling Hanasaki's stares on his back all the time. He walked up to the door of the shop, about to turn the knob.

"I'm home!" he said loudly.

"Welcome back!" his grandpa's voice said beside his shoulder. Yugi jumped, startled, and he could feel Yami jerk to attention at Yugi's surprise. He calmed down and curled back up when he realized it was only Mutou-sama.

"You scared me, Grandpa!" Yugi sighed, relieved.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just so used to hearing your voice **inside** the shop."

Sugoroku nodded. "Me too. But I'm getting used to being in here…." Something caught the old man's eye, and Yugi looked over to see what it was. He noticed an envelope that was slid into the frames of the door to the shop. He removed it, ripping the paper to open it.

_Hmm? What is that, Yugi_? Yami asked, looking through his eyes curiously. Yugi shrugged.

_Dunno. I almost have it open_... With one final tear he looked inside it, and pulled out the contents. He gasped.

"These are Duel Monsters cards!" he exclaimed. "Why would someone send us these?"

"Yugi, show me those cards!" Grandpa called from the DVD player. Yugi positioned Sugoroku so that they could both look at them. The first one had the picture of a ship on it, and its title read: "Voyage to the Kingdom; Month X, Day X, 9:30 P.M.; Domino Pier".

"That's it! Sugoroku said. "These are the tickets to Duelist Kingdom!"

_The tickets to Duelist Kingdom_! Yugi thought.

_Here's our chance to face Pegasus_, Yami said. Yugi nodded.

_Yup, it's finally here_! Yugi stared at the cards and then noticed the sound of foot falls coming near the shop. He looked up to see Jou and the others heading towards him in a jog.

"Hey, Yugi!" Jou yelled as they stopped in front of him.

"Oh, Jou, guys! Why did you run all the way over here—?"

"Brace yourself, Yug! Look what I just got!" Jou helped up an envelope, and pulled out a DVD in a plastic case. "A DVD addressed to me! The mailman delivered it today!"

"What! You got a DVD too, Jou!" Yugi exclaimed. _I can't believe it! What is Pegasus trying to pull_!

_Perhaps he is trying to make Jonouchi into our rival_, Yami said bitterly.

_Maybe, but why don't I feel any magic coming from the DVD? Like when Pegasus sent me one_?

"Anyways, can I watch it here, Yugi?" Jou begged. "I don't have a DVD player at my house."

"Sure, Jou" Yugi answered. He opened the door to the shop, and they all filed in as Yugi closed the door behind him and locked it. They hustled up to Yugi's living room where the TV was, and as they all sat down on the floor Yami appeared beside Yugi, making Hanasaki jerk in fright.

"My apologies, Hanasaki-sama, for surprising you like that." Yami bowed, and Hanasaki just rubbed the nape of his neck sheepishly.

"I-It's okay" he said, and then they all joined the group as Yugi brought out the cards he received in the mail. Everyone looked on in surprise.

"So these are the invitation cards?" Ryou asked. He was glad not to hear Bakura's voice in his mind right now—part of their bargain, this was part of his two hours alone with his friends. He could speak without worrying about any sort of confrontation from his possessive spirit. Yugi nodded.

"Yup! They were delivered to me today, and there are five cards in all." Yami, who had been studying the cards himself, laid them all out on the floor so that they could all see them. "Each tells you a little bit about Duelist Kingdom."

Anzu picked up one of the cards curiously. "Like this one?"

Yugi glanced at the card in question. It was "_Voyage to the Kingdom_". "This one tells you when and where to board the boat that goes to Duelist Kingdom. It's one week from now at 9:30 at the Domino Pier."

"And this one?" Honda asked, pointing to a card labeled "_Duelist Kingdom_" and it had the picture of an island drawn on it.

"That one is the Duelist Kingdom card. See how it has an island drawn on it?" Jou's brow furrowed.

"So that means the tournament's being held on an island somewhere!" he said. Both Yugi and Yami nodded. Then Yugi picked up another card—it was one that read "_Duelist Glove_" and depicted the glove Yugi got in the mail surrounded by star chips. Yugi went over to the package he got from Pegasus last night and brought both the star chips and the glove out.

"That's the glove you got before, right?" Anzu asked.

"Uh-huh" Yugi answered, as he showed them to everyone. "These star chips must be proof of your status as a duelist. And you bet these star chips in your duels. "

"Which means that in order to be a participant in this tournament, you must have both these things" Yami added thoughtfully. Yugi nodded, but then looked at Jou curiously.

"Hey Jonouchi, shouldn't **you** have gotten a glove and star chips too?"

"Huh?"

"If Pegasus sent you that DVD, then shouldn't there be a glove and two star chips with it also?" Jou gave Yugi a blank look before looking down at the DVD.

"Now that you mention it… but what other explanation is there for this?" He held the DVD up. "There's no other reason why I got this other than that Pegasus wants to invite me to his kingdom-thing!"

"Well, we'll look at that in a minute" Yugi said, as he pulled up the last two cards from his small pile on the floor. "These last two cards… the Honor of the King's Right, the prize money that Duelist King wins, and the Honor of the King's Left." Honda glanced over at the two cards Yugi was looking at so intently.

"But there's nothing on that card, Honor of the King's Left" he pointed out.

"I know… there must be some secret honor that only the one who becomes king can get" Yugi said. He turned to Yami. _What do you think that is_?

Yami's crimson eyes were thoughtful for a moment. _I can't be sure, but… Pegasus did say something about returning our 'something special' to us if we arrived at his tournament. Perhaps that is it then_.

Yugi nodded. _We'll just have to go there and see, I guess._ "That's it for the cards. Time to watch Jou's DVD…."

Jou looked down at it, excited. He pulled it out of the plastic container. "Aww right!" _I don't care what Yugi says, this **has** to be Pegasus's tape to me_. _What else could it be_?

Yugi turned on the DVD player, and Jou slid the disk onto the disk holder. He let it slid inside the machine, his hands shaking a bit in anticipation. "I'm putting it in!" he announced.

Everyone huddled around the television set. Yugi could feel Yami's warm arms surround him protectively, and in response Yugi grasped one of Yami's hands tightly. The screen hissed with gray static, until it finally cleared. And where Pegasus should have been, was a girl a little younger than them.

"Hi there, Katsuya!" the girl said, waving. "How's my big brother doing?"

"WHAT!" Everyone except Jou shouted in surprise. Jonouchi stared at the screen, visibly shaken.

"Jou! Did she just say 'big brother'!" Honda said. "How could Jou have a sister **this** cute!" Yugi just looked on his surprise, and he could feel Yami gasp a little as well.

_Jou never told us he had a sister! I wonder what's going on_…Yug thought.

_We have to watch and see_, Yami answered.

"It's been a long time, Big Brother!" the girl continued. "Hee hee… I'm sending a DVD so that you don't forget what I look like! But I wish I could see your face too! Actually, I really wanted to see you in person instead of by DVD, but you're so busy, and we live so far apart…." A tear formed in the girl's right eye. "I wanted to see your face…for one last time."

Jou's honey-brown eyes went wide. _SHIZUKA!_

_One last time_! Yugi said. _Does that mean…she's gonna_—?

"Hey Jou! What does that mean!" Honda asked, placing a hand on Jou's shoulder. "Jou… Jou what's wrong?"

"Katsuya, don't tell dad about this video" the little sister said softly. "Well, that's all… take care of yourself." She gave them one last wave. "Good bye, Big Brother…." And then the screen went blank.

Yugi looked over at Jonouchi, to see him slumped over and trembling. Yugi's heart fell, and as Yami sensed this he stroked his fingers through Yugi's hair to comfort him. What was going on? "Jou…."

"My parents split up six years ago" Jou answered. "My sister went with my mom. They live pretty far away now…. My sister has problems with her eyes since she was born, and the doctors said that she'll go blind eventually."

"Blind!" Yugi exclaimed. Jou nodded solemnly.

"When she said, 'one last time'… that means… the docs… told her that the time has finally come…." Anzu and Yugi gasped, as Ryou watched Jou with concern in his eyes.

"That's… that's horrible!" Yugi cried, and Yami tried to soothe him but it was to no avail. "Isn't there anything they can do to save her eyes!"

"They say that with the most advanced medical treatments in the world, there's a fifty per cent chance they can do the surgery" Jou continued. "But where can I get that kind of money…!" Yugi looked on in despair.

_Yami…there isn't anything you could do for Jou's sister, is there_?

_My powers are limited to something like that, Yugi. It is just like Hanasaki—I may be able to heal normal wounds, but ones inflicted so deeply like that are beyond my knowledge and power._ Both teens watched their friends as he sobbed lightly.

"I'm her big brother… but I can't do anything to help her! Not one goddamn thing!" Jou slammed his hand into the floor, as tears fell from his face. "I'm useless!"

"C'mon, man…" Honda said.

"Jonouchi…" Ryou whispered. Yugi looked over at Yami, and as they spoke in each other's minds, both nodded in agreement. Yami grabbed one of their invitation cards from the pile on the floor, and then walked up to Jou, placing a hand on his shoulder. The blonde looked up, wiping a tear from his eye.

"Yami…?"

"Jonouchi, don't give up so easily" Yami encouraged, and Yugi appeared right beside him, smiling.

"Cheer up, Jou! Remember this card!" They showed him the card, which was Honor of the King's Right. The Yugi fished around in his pockets, until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out his two star chips.

"The star chips are proof that you're a duelist. Take one of ours!" Yugi said. Jou's eyes widened as he grasped one of the small gold stars.

"Proof that I'm a duelist…" he mumbled, before looking up at the two in shock. "Yugi! Yami! Are you serious…?" Both of them nodded together.

"Yeah! You only need one star chip to enter the tournament, so now we can both participate!" Yugi said cheerfully, as Yami placed an arm around his light, smiling. He gazed at Jou with kind eyes.

"Let's head to the kingdom as duelist, Jonouchi!" Yami announced. "To save Mutou-sama, and your sister!"

"We've got a whole week until the boat leaves!" Yugi added. "We'll spend the whole time training in Duel Monsters!"

Jou looked down at his star chip, before clenching it tight in his fist and grinning at his friends. "You bet!"

"We'll help too!" Anzu said. Honda gave them a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, no sweat, man. I'll help ya out!"

"Count us in too!" Ryou and Hanasaki cheered. Yugi smiled as he nodded firmly.

"Okay, then let's get started!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Well, another chapter down. Remember to review me, people-- I love hearing from all of you so please, R x R!


	7. Training

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh! I wouldn't be in front of this computer typing fan fiction. Doesn't anybody realize that?

Well, DYDOM has just run its course, hitting a grand total of 60 chapters before kicking the bucket. It was a great fic, a wonderful fic… a fic to be worshipped and read over and over again. It will be sorely missed, but it is a beloved favorite amongst many YYxY readers… or at least the people who read this fic too.

Now, back to its sister fan fic, DYDOM: D! Which will hopefully achieve as much greatness as the original did!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It had been an hour or so since Ryou went over to Yugi's house with the others. He was currently walking home, as he had felt Bakura stir from his two hours away as promised, and he knew it was time for him to get going. The last thing he needed was Bakura joining in on the fun and trashing Yugi's house _his_ way.

It had been fun, the training and the duels. With Yami out, and his powers pretty much at peak status, all of the duels had real monsters as Yugi showed Jou some basic techniques with Yami adding in pointers. Jou stumbled along at first, but then quickly caught onto the concepts of combos and other strategies.

Anzu and Honda, with their limited knowledge of the game, also helped and at the same time listened closely with Hanasaki at how to play at Yugi's level. Ryou sat near Hanasaki, also learning as he remembered the deck Bakura gave him. He could never play with that, not even if he had to.

When he felt Bakura returning to his mind, he was quick to say his good-byes and exit as fast as possible. He knew if he stayed much longer Bakura would charge him for over-time… not a pleasant thought, considering that Bakura would want something in return for the extra few minutes.

He was relieved to see that his friends also looked like they were ready to pack their bags and head out as well. At least he wouldn't miss anything else.

Ryou remembered the way Yugi and Yami interacted with each other, how their bond seemed so strong and their love so generous… Ryou almost wished he could have that. Then again, it's not like Bakura would turn subservient and snuggle with him like Yami did Yugi. No, he just preferred making Ryou squirm when he seductively whispered in his ear… Ryou knew his war against Bakura would not last too long if _that _kept up.

The albino ringed around the corner, heading towards his apartment as he opened the door and headed up the stairs. Everything was quiet and dark, like the shadows when Ryou went to sleep with Bakura nearby. The shadows were cool and comforting, soothing him to sleep as Bakura nestled in his head, watching his light as he tried to resist the temptation that he offered. He did a pretty good job of it, too.

But the darkness wasn't that comforting as Ryou approached the door to his apartment, about to unlock it when he nearly tripped over something in front of him. He stumbled, but Bakura caught his body as he quickly took over and stabilized him. Ryou got his body back and sighed, looking at how close he was to the stairs.

_That was a close one_, he thought. He felt Bakura smirk at knowing Ryou yet again owed him something, and Ryou only frowned at it as he peered through the darkness. Sitting in the shadows was a cardboard box.

Ryou cautiously picked it up, looking it over curiously.

"A package? Who would send me something?" He unlocked his apartment door, and hurried inside, with the box in his hands.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Good night, everybody!" Yugi called out as Jou, Anzu, Honda, and Hanasaki started on their trek. Yami had requested that he use his magic to transport them all home, but they assured him that they wanted to walk. Both Yugi and Yami consented to their wishes. He waved to them as they started down the dark street.

"See ya tomorrow after school, okay Yug?" Jou yelled as he gave an enthused wave. Yugi smiled as he watched them go.

"Sure! After school it is!" As he watched his friends finally round the corner on their way to Anzu and Hanasaki's houses, Yugi felt strong arms wrap around him gently. Looking up he saw Yami staring at him lovingly, and he retuned the look instantly. They kissed as Yugi snuggled into Yami's embrace.

_This starts a new journey for us_, Yami said, as he let Yugi take dominance in the kiss. Yugi enjoyed hearing Yami moan every so quietly.

_Yeah! And for Jou too! Everyone's gonna be with us when we face Pegasus_.

_We will need as much support as possible against him_. The kiss looked like it was about to stop, so Yugi released it and looked up into crimson eyes.

"I have you, Yami. That's all the support I need." And the kiss started where it left off, as Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's silky locks.

_I know that, Yugi. And I am blessed with you, my divine light_. They broke the kiss and walked inside, as they heard Sugoroku call out to them from the DVD player. He gave them both a good night, and they did the same for him, as Yugi turned the machine off. The two hurried upstairs to Yugi's room, where they laid on the bed and listened to each other breathe.

Yugi ran a finger over Yami's leather-clad chest, his head laying on it as he listened to his heart beat. "Yami…."

"Yes, Yugi?" He tightened his hold on his love slightly, enjoying his warm presence in body as well as in soul. Shadows surrounded them and slithered about their forms, making Yugi's senses tingle with excitement and arousal.

Yugi sighed into him, content. "Nothing, just thinking." Yugi could feel Yami's loving strokes through his hair, and he leaned into them as he loved the caress of his fingers running through his locks. He made a happy sound that made Yami smile—he knew how much Master liked this.

Yugi knew that a lot of things had happened to him over a recent period of time. How long ago was it that he finished the puzzle and Yami inhabited his mind? He couldn't recall exactly, but what did time matter now? All he knew was that Yami was here, with him in solid form, making his heart soar and his soul overjoyed.

And his body yearn. That was an added bonus.

Yugi had gone through so much: he could now stand up to bullies, he had friends who cared for him and that he cared for back, and he had Yami. So many wonderful things had been brought to him.

But with them came a price, such as the Items, and their plans. Yugi clenched his fist—every time he thought about the Items it made him angry, as he knew what they did to Yami before he met Yugi. Tortured him… locked him up in darkness, erased his memories so that he was all alone in the shadows with chains digging into his skin… this was why Yami worshipped Yugi like a god, because he freed him from his eternal prison. Yugi meant everything to him, and now Yami meant everything to Yugi as well.

Yami felt Yugi clench his fist, and he looked down at his light. He could feel Yugi's anger… had he done something wrong?

But then Yugi relaxed his hand, and nuzzled into Yami comfortably. Yami smiled, and laid back down. He always wanted to make sure that Master was happy. If Master was upset, then he would be upset too for Master… why should anything have to upset his light, the sun that he could hold in his arms and feel its brilliant radiance? Nothing should upset him; he should be worshipped by others as Yami did for him. He always wondered why no one else could see that.

But times were different, he knew that. Still, he was all too happy to give praise to his perfect Master, as he continued to run his fingers through his hair. He could feel Yugi drifting off to sleep, so he smiled and vanished, heading back inside the warmth of Yugi's heavenly mind.

They would never be apart. Of that they were both sure.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Ryou stared at his television screen through Bakura's unbelieving eyes.

They had lost to Maximillion J. Pegasus, just like Yugi and Yami.

Earlier, Ryou had opened the package that he had found in front of his door, wondering what it could be. Bakura had told him that he sensed magic coming from whatever lay inside, and with that Ryou knew instantly what was contained within it. He didn't even have to finish opening the box, but he still did, to see what he feared most.

There sat the Duelist Glove, two star chips, and a DVD recording that could only be from Pegasus. He stared at them both, perplexed.

Why had Pegasus sent _him_ a DVD? He wasn't a great duelist like Yugi and Yami were… what purpose did dueling him have?

There was only one explanation: he wanted the Millennium Ring.

_Well, we know of the challenge he presents us_, Bakura said. _We have no choice but to accept it_.

Ryou's eyes widened. _We don't have to put in the DVD! Remember what happened to Yugi and Yami_!

Bakura nodded. _Yes, I do, but why should that stop us? Come now, my host, where is that fight that I admired you for? Losing your claws so soon_?

Ryou clenched his fists. _It's not that, I just know what will happen. Pegasus can read minds, he'll beat us easy_!

Bakura snorted, before cooing lightly in Ryou's mind. _Watch, my yadonushi, and watch carefully_. Suddenly Ryou had been launched back into his mind, as he felt Bakura take control. He had looked on in horror as Bakura put the DVD in.

_What are you doing_!

_Proving that I won't lose again. The way you talk you seem to think of us as weak! The first time I surrendered for your sake, but this time I refuse to show any weakness—I will show you how powerful I can be._ Bakura smiled—he felt the rush of a challenge brush through him, exciting him. Ryou was his, he could do whatever he wished with him, and right now he wanted to duel this man.

The DVD activated, and Pegasus's face appeared on the screen. Bakura pulled out the deck of cards he had created from his thieving ventures, a smirk on his face….

The time counter had run out before Bakura could even dent Pegasus's Life Points.

Ryou looked at the man laughing at him on the TV. He could feel Bakura seethe within him for losing so easily to this man—Ryou wanted to tell him that he brought this upon himself, but that would not sit well with the thief king. He turned his thoughts back to Pegasus.

"Well done, Ryou-boy and Bakura-boy, an overall good job!" Pegasus said cheerfully. "My, it is good to know that I've found so many potential duelists for my tournament! Yugi-boy's mind did not lie when I looked into it, and found out about you! What a **treat**!"

Bakura growled lightly, as Ryou watched in shock. They had really lost… when Yugi and Yami lost to Pegasus they took away their grandpa's soul. What would Pegasus take to ensure _their_ compliance?

"So, what is it that you want from us, Pegasus?" Bakura said, thinking the same thing as his host. To their frustration Pegasus merely waved them off.

"Oh, there is nothing I could possibly take from either of you just now" Pegasus said. "You really have nothing to truly hold onto, nothing that I can take as a bargaining chip. However, there may be something I can offer…."

Bakura chuckled. "Of what could you give me and my light that I cannot already provide? I am a thief, I can steal anything I want for the two of us—your offers would be in vain."

"I'm sure **you** think so, but what of your **host**? Perhaps there is something I can give him that is far beyond your reach—"

"I doubt that." Ryou appeared in Bakura's stead, seeing as how the conversation seemed to turn to him. He knew it was true—what could Pegasus give him that Bakura could not? Love? He doubted Pegasus was even willing to think that. And the kind of love Bakura gave him… it hid behind the word, but it certainly wasn't _love_ in any sense.

Bakura turned solid next to the teen, grinning at Pegasus being turned down so easily.

"Really now, Ryou-boy? I think you'll be singing another tune, when you see this." Pegasus chuckled as he pulled back his silver hair, showing off his Millennium Eye. It flashed, and with the light two figures suddenly appeared on the TV screen in front of Pegasus. Ryou saw them and he turned pale.

"A-Amane? M-Mom…?"

The two female figures nodded.

"_Hi, Ryou!_" Amane said, her voice and body transparent and far away. His mother looked at him as well, smiling at him proudly.

"_We miss you, Ryou_" his mother said. "_Take care of your father for us_…."

Ryou looked at the screen in shock and heartbreak. There they were, his mother and sister, both waving to him as their bodies started to disappear. Smiles plastered on their ghostly white faces.

"Wait! Amane! Mom! Come back!"

"_Bye, Ryou_!"

"No, come back!" But they were already gone. The albino teen stared at the TV longingly, and Pegasus laughed.

"Didn't I say you'd be thinking a little differently when I showed you what I have to offer?" he said, letting his hair fall back over the left side of his face. Ryou looked down at the floor, and his shoulders trembled.

Pegasus chuckled. "I can bring you back the souls of your mother and sister, Ryou-boy. I can let you see them, touch them, hear them… I can reunite them to you, if you come to my kingdom and beat me…."

"You cannot promise that!" Bakura said.

"Oh, but I can. Do you even know the extent of Items' power, when they are all assembled together? They can do extraordinary things, such as bring souls back from the Afterlife! One can take over the world with their abilities!" Pegasus laughed heartily, as the screen began to fade out, becoming fuzzy with static.

"Don't forget about what I said, Ryou-boy…. Come to my kingdom, and your mother and sister can be returned to you. It's a promise." And then the screen went blank.

"Damn that Pegasus" Bakura hissed, as he removed the DVD from the player, and tossed it back into the package it came from. "What is he thinking, all the Items together? What madness is that! When I gathered the Items to try to destroy them and free my family, Zorc was summoned! That fool doesn't know what he's doing. Instead of resurrecting your parents he'd kill everyone. Keh…." Bakura scowled to himself. He would not allow for _that_. "We'll have to stop him, Ryou."

Silence. Bakura turned around to see why his light was so quiet. "Ryou?"

"Amane…Mom…." Ryou was curled up in a little ball, tears streaming down his face. He rocked slowly back and forth, sobbing lightly as he said the names over and over again, as though that would bring them back.

Pegasus nearly ripped his heart out by showing him those two. Amane, and his mother… they were all he ever had, and they died some odd years ago, leaving him alone.

How many times had he wanted to die, just to see if he could be with them again? He had risked his life to save his friends in their Monster World battle, but only because Ryou knew that if Bakura continued his fight, Ryou might finally die and pass onto the next life.

Maybe even see Amane smile again. Or hear his mother speak so sweetly in his ear.

He thought he would never see them again, never have to think about them again, but he was wrong… having Pegasus show him their ghostly forms made his heart shatter like glass as he saw what was before him: a chance to see them both again, an opportunity for them both to live again, with him, always with him….

He wanted to see them! He _had_ to see them again, there was no other way!

Bakura watched Ryou, feeling waves of despair and longing flood over him from Ryou. Pegasus had certainly struck a cord, to have Ryou withering about the way he was.

He refused to see his possession so upset. Ryou was _his_… he had no need to see tears stain the face of _his_ light.

With a gentleness that he did not know he possessed, Bakura placed his arms around Ryou. The teen did not resist, and Bakura smirked. Perhaps this would finally wear the boy down.

He let shadows swirl around Ryou's body, stroking him affectionately. Between sobs he heard gasps and a few light moans. His grin grew wider.

_Ryou_….Bakura whispered in his mind. But the boy didn't hear him speak. All he could see was Amane and Mother looking at him through the television, their eyes vacant and watching him. He bit back a sob.

What should he do now? Pegasus just promised him something so grand he would give his life to see it happen. His heart yearned for their souls, his spirit ached for their presence… but what if Pegasus was lying?

What if he was telling the truth?

Maybe he really could have Amane and Mother back. He didn't know much about the Items… maybe they did have the power to bring people back. If all he had to do was go to Pegasus's Duelist Kingdom, then there was no doubt in his mind. He knew with a chance like that, there was only one decision he could possibly make.

He would go insane otherwise.

Suddenly his mind jerked back to reality, as he felt Bakura lightly kiss his neck. Realizing what was going on, he scrambled away before Bakura could restrain him, and he gave the other a slight glare. Bakura smirked.

_There is the fire I have grown to respect,_ he said. _Do you still wish to fight, when your heart aches like that_?

Ryou shivered. The way Bakura's lips had felt against his neck made him want more, but he knew he wouldn't let Bakura win this war. He would refuse him, even if it killed him. He would never be his.

"You can have your time out now" Ryou stated plainly, and as he did so Bakura disappeared and took control over his vessel. He slid into his soul room without much complaint, and with thoughts of Amane and Mother still clouding his mind, he went to sleep instantly.

Bakura grinned, clenching and unclenching Ryou's hands as he sauntered out of the living room. It was finally time to have some fun. The whole Duelist Kingdom thing was something to think about later.

Pegasus had given his light a reason to go to Duelist Kingdom, but Bakura knew he would have the ultimate decision. After all, he was _his_ light. He would decide where he goes and doesn't go.

Maybe it would help to seem interested, so that he could gain his trust. But that was something to think about after his excursion.

He headed for the bathroom, and pulled the kohl out from the bathroom cabinet.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yeah, this was chapter seven. Nothing much to say except please review and I'll see you all next Friday!


	8. Voyage

Disclaimer: If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh, the series would never end. It would be an on-going cycle of Yami and Yugi, or Yami and Anzu, and all that jazz. But it did end, so I don't own it… does buying some of the manga count?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It was one week later that the gang knew the time had come—training was over, and the journey to Duelist Kingdom was about to begin.

They had trained and worked hard to accomplish what they could with such a limited time frame—Jonouchi came over to Yugi's house nearly every day and stayed into the late hours of the night, dueling and instructing him on good techniques and strategies. Sugoroku and Yami helped out as well, and sometimes Anzu, Honda, or Hanasaki would show up to join in on the work.

They didn't see much of Ryou lately—he hadn't been seen since they saw Jou's sister on DVD that night. But that was something to focus on at another time.

Everyone got permission from their parents to go on this venture; Yugi said he was going on a trip with his Grandpa, that way Sugoroku had a liable excuse as well. And of course Yami didn't need an excuse—he was always with Yugi, and he would go wherever his Master went without question or fail.

He wouldn't fail again—not when so much was on the line this time.

Domino Pier was quiet when they arrived at nine at night. Anzu shivered, since she was wearing a skirt that even her long jacket couldn't keep the chilly weather from.

"Brrr… its cold out here tonight…" she said, crossing her arms over her chest. Hanasaki looked around the warehouses cautiously.

"It's awfully quiet…" he said. "Is there really supposed to be a ship out here?"

"The date on the ticket card is tonight!" Yugi announced, glancing back at the cards in his hand. "There's no mistake!"

They continued down the row of warehouses, and just as they left it to approach the docks, Jou and Yugi gasped. Everyone else turned to see what they were looking at, and they gazed in awe as well.

"That's it! The ship bound for Duelist Kingdom!" Sugoroku said, astounded. It was a huge ship, massive in size as it towered over them. Honda glanced over to their right, and saw a dark moving mass by the ship.

"Look! All those people are here for the ship!" he exclaimed. Yugi and Jou saw them too, and watched as all of them had decks and cards out, discussing things with one another.

"They've got cards" Hanasaki said. Yugi nodded.

"Yup! It looks like they've been invited to the kingdom too! Duelists just like us!" Yugi said. He could sense Yami looking through his eyes, observing all the other passengers.

_So many other opponents for us to battle… this will be one of our greatest challenges yet, Yugi_.

_Yeah, but with so much at stake we can beat them_!

Yami chuckled. _I have no doubt at that_. He snuggled up close to his Light, feeling the nervous anxiety that the teen emitted. Yugi grinned as he basked in Yami's presence, and the butterflies in his stomach calmed down a bit.

He could win this. With Yami by his side and with his friends cheering him on, how could he not? One way or another he would reach Pegasus and defeat him, for his grandfather and for Jou's sister. Yami gave him the strength to believe.

"Look over there!" Yugi said, snapping out of his thoughts as he glanced at two fellow duelists in the mass. Jou swallowed hard.

"It's the insect dude from that last tournament!" he said, noticing Insector Haga. "And the runner up too… tough crowd."

"Yeah, but you're ready for this, Jou!" Yugi said, placing a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "We trained really hard at Duel Monsters and we built you an awesome deck! You're up for this!"

"Yeah man! You got what it takes!" Honda said, giving his buddy a slap on the back. Jou grinned excitedly.

"You know what? I **AM** ready for this!" He shot a fist up in the air. "Duelist Kingdom, HERE I COME!"

The moment would have been very memorable had it not been for a sarcastic laugh that echoed behind them. All of them turned to see a woman with long blonde hair and in a leather jacket and skirt. She gave them a teasing smile as she flicked back her hair.

"What is this, a pep rally for kids?" she asked. "But, I guess it's mostly kids here anyways. Haven't seen any **real** competition yet…."

"Whoa, what a BABE!" Jou and Honda breathed. Hanasaki turned beet red and shyly fumbled with his feet. "Is SHE a duelist TOO!"

_Wow, I don't know too many girls that duel in big tournaments. She must be really good_ Yugi said to Yami. Yami nodded as he looked at this woman.

_Gamers come in many forms. Anyone can be a gamer if they have the heart for it_.

The blonde-haired woman suddenly tossed a glance at Yugi, who gazed up at her curiously.

"Hey" she asked, "aren't you that kid? The one named Yugi, right?"

"Yeah, I'm Yugi…" he said. She gave him a smirk.

"**What a surprise**! How could a little boy like** you** defeat Kaiba? You're **famous**, you know?" The famous part was somewhat a compliment, but Yugi glared at being called a "little boy".

"I'm in high school…" he said, but she ignored him as she started to walk away. Anzu glared at her from where she stood, as she also heard the slight insult to Yugi. Jou and Honda, however, didn't seem to take notice.

"Excuse me, ma-am!" Honda said, winking. "I'm a friend of the famous Yugi! My name is Honda!"

"Hey, I'm Jono—"

"Whatever" the woman said sharply. "In a duel, it doesn't matter who my opponent is. A man or a **boy**..." She looked back at all of them, her purple eyes narrowed. "Any man who stands in my way… will get crushed!"

There was an echoing silence, as no one wanted to say anything against this ambitious female. Except Yugi, who smiled and said, "We'll see about that when we duel, Miss…."

"Kujaku. My name's Mai Kujaku" the blonde said. She strutted off, fading away into the crowd. "See you later, boys!" And then she disappeared amongst the other duelists.

Once she was far from earshot, Honda let out a low whistle. "What a **woman**!" he exclaimed. Jonouchi and Hanasaki sniffed the air where she once stood, taking in the scent.

"Mmm… the sweet perfume of a beautiful lady…" they breathed. Anzu shook her head at them, frustrated.

"You idiots…" she hissed. Yugi giggled, until he looked down at his DVD player and saw Sugoroku also staring in the direction of Mai Kujaku.

"Grandpa… not you too!" Yugi sighed exasperated. Sugoroku just grumbled to himself.

"What? Can't an old man have a little fun?"

"She's too young for you!"

"What difference does that make? I don't plan on dating her, just enjoying the view!" Sugoroku chuckled a bit, and Yugi couldn't help but giggle. He looked to Yami in his soul room, who was idly watching the amusing actions before him.

_Well, she certainly was interesting_, Yugi admitted, think of Mai's sheer confidence. Yami nodded, as he nuzzled his Master and kissed his cheek lovingly.

_Perhaps, but her performance as a duelist as yet to be seen_. He continued to cuddle Yugi, who giggled at Yami's enthusiastic notions. Yami seemed to be in very good spirits. _But however good she is, you are strong enough to overcome it. I will be with you, and help you win_.

_And I you, Yami_.

_However, the insults to your appearance are not at all to be tolerated. You are a god of light and benevolence, Ma-Yugi. Everyone should show you respect, not cast down upon you for your height_.

_I know… but you have helped me with that a bit. And to think, I've grown a good few inches and I **still** have this problem_, Yugi laughed. Yami smiled.

_You are perfect, Yugi. I would not wish to change you too much, for who would want to change something so faultless_?Yugi petted Yami's hair affectionately, and the spirit was soothed as he purred contently. He needed no one else. Yami made him happy just by being in his soul. And the fact that he loved him for being who he was only made Yugi's heart flutter more.

Still, having his friends around made him feel equally loved. They were willing to stay with him even with all these strange things happening around them.

But speaking of friends….

"Hey, have any of you seen Ryou?" Yugi asked. Jou and Honda stopped their fanatical sniffing of the perfumed air and shook their heads.

"Nope, haven't seen him" Honda said.

"Me neither" Anzu added, worried. "I wonder what happened to him."

Yugi nodded in agreement. He thought about how Ryou still had Bakura, the spirit of the Millennium Ring—perhaps _he_ was holding Ryou back from going with them? After all, Ryou had told Yugi how possessive Bakura could be… he might have restricted Ryou from going with them.

_Or perhaps Ryou simply didn't wish to go_, Yami countered. _We cannot think ill-will of everything that occurs. Sometimes normal things could be in effect_. Yugi nodded in agreement.

_Yeah, I know but still_—

"Hey guys!" a familiar voice said behind them. Yugi turned to see that it was none other than the person they were so worried about.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled, waving as the albino made his way over to the. He panted, as he had been running to catch up to all of them. Everyone gathered around and greeted him.

"Hey Ryou! Where were you?" Hanasaki asked curiously. The white-haired boy shook his head, stilling panting a little,

"Sorry… just running… a little late…."

"We haven't seen you around all week, man!" Honda said, a bit troubled. "You just disappeared on us."

"Yeah… we we're starting to get worried" Anzu said. Ryou looked around at all of them and smiled kindly.

"You guys shouldn't worry about me so much" he said. "I'm fine! I've been busy, that's all."

_I hope that's all_ Yugi thought. Yami nodded along with him.

"Attention, duelists!" a booming voice said. A large floodlight lit up three men, who were standing on the deck of the ship. The one in the center appeared to be the leader as he was the one who spoke. "Industrial Illusions Incorporated welcomes you to this event, the Duelist Kingdom Tournament!"

Cheers were heard all around as the energy from the announcement became contagious. Even Jou and Honda started cheering.

"We researched your tournament records and even unofficial duels and handpicked the best duelists of Japan!" the man continued. "The star of glory shines above your heads, where any one of you could reach it! Now is the time, duelists! Come cross the sea! **Reach for that light, to the Duelist Kingdom**!"

The mass of gamers erupted in cheers and shouts as the energy reached its peak. Jou jumped up and down, trying to be the loudest. Ryou looked over at him and flushed a little, thinking how crazy Jonouchi could be. He stifled it as he felt Bakura chuckle in his mind.

_I'm glad you decided to see things my way, my light, by coming to this tournament_, Bakura said, caressing his thoughts lightly. _After all, this** is** important to both of us_.

_What's important to me is different from you_.

_Oh, that fire again. Well, brave kitten, be that way, but as you already know_… he snickered. _I'll be watching_.

Ryou shivered, but at least it was cold out—if anyone asked he could say he was chilled.

"Alright Yug, let's get on board!" Jou said eagerly. Yugi nodded, and they all headed onto the enormous ship. They followed the crowd, wandering about the vessel until they ended up outside, looking at the dark ocean and Domino glittering in the shadows.

Yugi and the others looked out at the ocean as waves lapped against the ship and clouds drifted along the dark night sky.

_Yami and I will win! _Yugi thought, determined. _I'll defeat Pegasus and get Grandpa back_!

_Wait for me, Shizuka! _Jou said, his honey-brown eyes gazing at the swirling sea foam. _I'll put my life on the line to save your eyes_!

_Amane…Mom_…. Ryou stared at the dark sky, looking at the twinkling stars. _I'll see you both again. I'll bring you back… I promise_.

The wind rustled through their hair, and Yugi watched the ocean with Yami wrapped around his mind, comforting him as the ship smacked against the waves! The ship's horn blew in the distance, and the ship began to move along the water….

_With the sound of the horn, our journey began. And with our determination running high… the ship set sail for the kingdom_!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yeah, another chapter! Hope you all liked it! Remember to review!


	9. Cheater

Disclaimer: I wanna own Yu-Gi-Oh!... but I am broke and in high school. Is that enough of a reason to prove my innocence?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Attention, everyone!" the man from the announcement earlier commanded. The duelists still mumbled amongst themselves as they crowded around the men in suits curiously. "I will show you to your rooms. Please follow me!"

"Aw man!" Jou said excitedly, rubbing his hands together. "With a ship this big, the rooms gotta be **swanky**!"

Yugi nodded, smiling. He hoped they had their own rooms, because as he felt Yami snuggle up to him through their soul link, he couldn't help but have some devious thoughts about what "tonight" would be like. After all, tonight was a time to celebrate, wasn't it?

And right now Yugi could think of a good couple ways to _celebrate_… like velvet ropes and whip cream… he flushed bright red when he realized his own thoughts and smiled sheepishly as he followed the crowd of duelists to wherever the officials were leading them.

"Excuse me…? Yugi?" a nasal voice asked. Yugi looked around for its owner. "You're Yugi Mutou, aren't you?"

He found the person who was asking him. "That's me!" Then he saw who it was.

"Ah! You're Haga!" he exclaimed. He then looked to the teen beside Haga. "And Ryuzaki!"

"He-ya!" Ryuzaki said.

"Congratulations on winning the tournament, Haga!" Yugi said. Insector Haga shrugged it off.

"It was nothing."

Ryuzaki snorted. "It was only because I went easy on him. I coulda creamed him if I really wanted to."

"In your dreams, Ryuzaki" Haga snickered, before turning back to Yugi eagerly. "We'll probably duel when we get to the kingdom, Yugi. I'm looking forward to it!"

"Me too, Haga…" Yugi said. He couldn't help but feel uncomfortable around Haga, like there was something off about him. He nudged at Yami.

_You sense anything weird about Insector Haga_?

Yami looked at the blue-haired teen, and nodded uncertainly. _Just an uneasiness. There is something not right about him… something in his heart that I do not like… be cautious around him, Yugi_.

Yugi mentally nodded. _Okay, if you say so_.

"The truth is…"Haga continued, "that tournament didn't mean much to me. I really can't call myself a champion if I don't defeat you and Kaiba…."

_Seto_… Yugi thought absently. Where was Seto? He should have been invited to this tournament for sure…Yugi sighed. Didn't Pegasus say something about inviting Seto as well?

With Seto owning the Millennium Rod, it almost seemed like a given, not to mention that he was also a Duel Monsters champion.

_Yami, didn't you try to talk to Seth earlier? _Yugi asked. His protector looked away, his eyes distant.

_I attempted to communicate with him, Yugi, but he seemed aloof. He said that Seto was swamped with work and they were really busy for the next week or so._

_But did he mention anything about Pegasus or the Items?_

_I asked him, but he only told me what we knew before. He didn't say if he had experienced a similar incident to our own._

_And about Pegasus's tournament?_

_He said he had only heard about it—he made no mention of Seto being invited. And even if he was, Seth said that Seto was filled with work, and wouldn't participate anyways. Perhaps he still isn't ready to duel just yet. _ Yugi nodded solemnly. Why wasn't Seto coming? He definitely **should** have been invited… was he hiding something from them?

Yugi shook his head—he was probably being paranoid. With all the stuff happening, though, who wouldn't be?

"By the way, did you hear, Yugi?" Haga said, interrupting Yugi's thoughts.

"Hmm? About what?"

"Well, there will be new rules introduced to Duel Monsters at the tournament in Duelist Kingdom" Haga whispered. Yugi's eyes widened, curious.

"What! New rules!" Yugi exclaimed. Haga nodded.

"I don't know the details, but apparently there's more strategy than before." The two duelists heard a chuckle, and it belonged to Ryuzaki.

"'New rules'? Who cares? That's all hype!" he said confidently. "It's kill or be killed, that's all there is to it!" Ryuzaki then walked away, just in time for Yugi to hear a familiar yell come from a little further up the hall….

"You gotta be kidding!" Jou shouted. "Whaddya mean, we sleep in this common room!"

Yugi looked around, disappointed. Apparently they were being told to sleep in what looked like play areas for little kids, with cubbies in the wall for their stuff and everything. He thought about Yami and sighed.

_Oh well, it can wait for another night_, he thought sadly. Yami wrapped his arms around him and smiled.

_My eager Master—I mean Yugi_, he stumbled. Yugi giggled mentally as he nuzzled his nose to Yami's.

Master of Yami, master of all that wondrous power and knowledge… he didn't care if he had to sleep in a common room, he still had Yami. Nothing in life could make him miserable now.

Jou and Honda, though, had a pretty large share of complaints.

"We don't even get our own beds!" Honda exclaimed.

"We want a big room like they give the rich people!" Jou demanded. The man whom they were talking to shook his head and adjusted his shades.

"Only the finalists from the last tournament have been given private rooms" he said without feeling. Jou and Honda hung their heads, while Ryuzaki could be heard chuckling beside Haga.

"Tough luck!" he spat. "We get the luxury rooms!" Haga gave a quick glance at the room where Yugi and the others would be sleeping, before turning back to Yugi.

"Yugi… in one way, this common room might be **better** than our private rooms. The sponsors may have known that when they assigned our quarters."

"What?" Yugi asked. How could it be better? Haga would get to be alone, without anyone else. That's what Yugi wanted: to be alone, without anyone else but Yami, in a private room, with a lock….

"Look over there!" Haga pointed to a group of duelists assembled in the common room. Yugi watched them too, before it hit him.

"Ah! The players in the common room are trading cards."

"Exactly!" Haga replied. "The people staying in this room can trade cards and improve their decks! And maybe get a peek at what cards their opponents have, too…."

_That's incredible! _Yugi thought. _Insector Haga saw all that in just one look_!

_He is very keen to what happens around him_… _a sly one_, Yami added.

"See? Your friend fits right in…" Haga said as he gestured to Jonouchi, who was enthusiastically asking people to trade with him. Yugi looked over at him and giggled.

_And Jou's ability to adjust in an instant is just as incredible_….

_Great friends who are worthy of you, light one_.

Yugi blushed in his head. Sometimes Yami was just too much… but he loved it!

"Whatever!" Ryuzaki said in response to Haga. "If your deck isn't perfect by now, there's no way you'll win the tournament! Good luck improving your decks! I'll be chilling in the honeymoon suite!" He headed down the hall, followed by Haga.

"Well, I'll see you later!" Haga said. Yugi nodded in reply.

_I still don't know about him_….

_I feel the same way. Haga does not seem like someone to be trusted_.

A loud voice interrupted their conversation. "You've got to be kidding me! You're putting a lady like me in this… this **dorm**… without even a shower!"

"It's Mai!" Yugi exclaimed. Honda covered his ears.

"Man, she's loud!" he said.

"Those are the rules, miss" the official said. Mai just growled at him.

"I want to talk to whoever's in charge! NOW!" she demanded. She stopped when she heard a snicker nearby.

"Heh, heh… chill out, girl" Ryuzaki mocked. "Keep whining and they'll throw you off the boat!" He laughed and started to head on his way. Mai smirked when she noticed who he was. "You can crash in **my **room, if you want…."

"No way! That's **so** sweet!" Mai said with a feigned sweet voice. "Let's go back to your room!" Ryuzaki blushed madly.

"Heh heh…uh… sure!" _Ah, this is gonna be big_! he gloated. Mai and Ryuzaki meandered their way down the hall, with Honda and Jou watching with jealous eyes.

Anzu rolled her eyes. "Men are such pigs" she stated, crossing her arms. Ryou looked at her and smiled.

"You don't really mean that, do you?" he asked. Anzu looked over at him and shook her head.

"Ryou! You know I don't mean you! You're one of the **civil** ones" she said, and the pointed back at Honda and Jou, "unlike **those** two." Ryou chuckled a little.

"If you say so."

"This is gonna be a **long** night…" Yugi exclaimed as he placed his backpack in a corner, along with all his friends' stuff. He turned to them with a smile. "I'm gonna go get some fresh air outside. Anyone wanna come?"

Anzu and Ryou looked to each other, then back at Yugi. "Sure, why not?"

"I'll go too" Hanasaki said. Yugi grinned.

"Okay, let's go." They were about to go when they heard Honda and Jou running from behind.

"Hey, **wait up**!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Somewhere down the hall….

"Get out, you twerp!" Mai yelled, as she kicked Ryuzaki and his cards out the door. He 'eeped' in shock as she giggled slightly. "Men are **so **easy…."

And then she shut the door.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Ahh, feel that cool ocean air!" Jou said as he stretched his arms to the sky. Everyone else mumbled in agreement as they peered out over the dark ocean, staring at the star-speckled sky. Yugi gripped the railing, letting the sea breeze caress his hair lightly.

"Yugi…" Sugoroku said from inside the DVD player.

"Yeah, Grandpa?"

"Something's just keeps bothering me… why is Pegasus gathering all these duelists?" Sugoroku scratched his chin in thought. "There's something **fishy** about this event…."

"I think so too…" Yugi said, "but we have to go! Yami and I have to defeat Pegasus and put your soul back in your body! So don't worry, Grandpa!"

"Oho, I'm not worried" Sugoroku assured his grandson. "I'm sure the two of you will do just fine." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks, Grandpa. I'm sure we will too." _Right, Yami_?

_Yes, we will prevail. I have to agree with Mutou-sama, though Yugi. There is something peculiar about this tournament, but I am unable to place it… it just feels off_….

Yugi hugged Yami encouragingly. _Don't think about it too much. For now, we should concentrate on being ready for our first duel. We'll think about Pegasus when we reach him_!

Yami looked at Yugi, and nodded firmly. Smart Master, thinking like that. He couldn't help but kiss him lightly, and Yugi returned it gently, now wishing they had one of those private rooms right about now….

"Oho, someone's coming!" Sugoroku warned. Yugi felt Yami bristle in response ready for whoever approached. It was a shadowed figure with two glowing white eyes… and an aura that Yugi did not like. Then he heard it speak.

"Ahh, Yugi!" It was only Haga.

"Oh, hello Haga!" Yugi greeted him cheerfully. "What are you doing out here?"

Haga shrugged nonchalantly. "I got bored sitting in my private room. I came out here to feel the breeze." He turned his eyes from the sea, and looked at Yugi. "Did you trade any good cards in the common area?"

"Nah, I'm going to fight with the deck I made myself!"

"I thought so…" Haga answered. Yugi smiled—he knew he made it as a deck for both him **and** Yami, but he wasn't going to tell Haga that. "The cards you used to defeat Kaiba?"

"No, but I brought those along too. They're from my grandfather's deck."

"I see…" Haga's eyes glazed over a bit, as he turned away to gaze at the ocean again. "So you have Exodia with you, then?"

"Of course, I would never leave without Exodia!" Yugi said. "Gee… you know all my moves already…."

"Yugi, could you show them to me?" Haga begged. "They're so rare… I've never seen those cards before…." Yugi watched Haga suspiciously. Warning bells were going off inside of him, both his instinct and the spells that Yami had taught him to cast. He could sense no good intentions….

_Yami, what should I do_?

Yami became alert and peered through the teen's amethyst eyes at Haga, and without even looking for more than a second he shook his head at Yugi.

_This boy confirms my earlier suspicions. He is greedy and sly… his intentions are impure_….

_So, I shouldn't let him see Exodia_? Yugi asked. Yami thought for a moment, before shaking his head.

_No, give him the cards_… Yami said, smirking. _I want to truly see what this Haga is up to_….

"Yugi?" Haga asked. The teen came back to reality and smiled warmly at Haga.

"Sorry, just thinking." He pulled his deck from a carrier pack on one of his belts, and searched through it until he found Exodia's parts. He handed all five cards to Haga. "I suppose it you already know, then here! Have a look!"

Haga grasped them in his clammy hands, his glazed eyes looking them over and grinning to himself like a kid in a candy store.

"Well…" he said in awe, "So this is Exodia, the Forbidden One!" He ripped his gaze away from the cards to peer into Yugi's, and Yugi shivered when he looked into Haga. What was it in those eyes that made him so uneasy?

"Yugi… I thought long and hard about a strategy to defeat these cards…" Haga said. "But, I couldn't come up with anything… until now." Yugi blinked.

"Really? What?" he asked. Suddenly Haga's smile widened to a maniacal grin, and he held the cards out over the railing….

"This is my strategy!" He was about to let go of the cards and let them fly towards the ocean, but as suddenly as he had acted Yugi's hand grabbed his arm and pulled it down, making him drop the cards to the floor. Haga gasped in fright. "What the—"

"So **that** was your strategy? Cheating?" Haga looked up to see Yugi… but it wasn't Yugi. Glowing crimson eyes stared back at him as his bangs billowed wildly in the wind. "Those are not the actions of someone considered a finalist, now are they, Insector Haga?"

_Yu… gi!_ Haga gaped. What the hell was going on? And what happened to Yugi? This couldn't be the same person as before—this was a **demon**….

The two of them heard footsteps approach them quickly. It was Jonouchi and the others.

"Hey Yugi, what's going—" Jou took a look at the situation and corrected himself. "Yami, what are you doing out?"

Yami looked down at Haga, whose wrist he still held firmly. He smirked viciously. "I am protecting Yugi-dono's cards from cheaters like him." In a swift motion he instantly had Haga pinned against the wall with his one arm, and he glared at him with blood-red orbs.

"Slime who cheat shouldn't be in the presence of my Master" he hissed. "Now go, for when we reach the kingdom, I shall take you out first. And I will show no mercy for your actions." Haga gulped in fright.

"W-Who are you?" he stuttered. Yami smirked at his lack of courage. A fool to mess with him and Master.

"I am Yugi's protector, from people like _you_…." He spat the last word as though it was unthinkable to say aloud. For effect he made his eyes glow eerily and he let his hair sway wildly even when the sea breeze ceased. "Be gone with you, Insector Haga—I will deal with you when we reach the island." He let Haga go, and without another second spent the teen staggered to his feet and scurried back inside the ship, whimpering in fear. Yami smirked as he watched him leave.

"A soul without any honor, that one" Yami commented, as he scooped up Exodia from the ground and carefully placed them back in Yugi's deck carrier. He looked up to see Jou and Honda looking at the door Haga disappeared into and laughing.

"You took care of him, Yami!" Jou said as he gave him a thumbs-up.

"Yeah, I bet he's pissing himself right now, the way you did that!" Honda laughed. Yami smiled, proud that he had protected Master's cards, as well as his cards, so well. He could feel Yugi smiling at him as well.

_Yami, that was great! I'm glad you took care of Haga, otherwise we would have lost Exodia! _Approval. Thanks.

Yami soaked in his Master's praise. Master was so proud of him; he had done a good job. Warmth and happiness flooded over his senses as he receded from control on Yugi's body, and his Master took over—instantly he curled right back up where he was before, nestled in Yugi's light and greatness.

Yugi looked up at Jou and Honda, smiling. "So, what should we do now?"

Jou looked back at the door that Haga escaped through. The look of terror in his eyes… always a reminder to how powerful Yami was.

And how grateful Jou was to have him on _his_ side. He smiled at Yugi as he patted his buddy on the back.

"How about we continue my training?" he suggested. "I still need some before the tournament begins. Whaddya say, Yug?"

The youth grinned at the idea. "Sure, Jou! Let's go back to the common room—it's getting kinda cold out."

That was actually a lie—with Yami in his soul, feeling so warm and cozy there was no way he could feel a chill even if it was cold. Still, the gang regrouped and headed back inside, leaving the rough waves and star-speckled sky behind them.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Remember to leave a review!


	10. Duel

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO… duh.

Man, I almost thought I wouldn't get this out… I just got off a plane from a three-day long trip to Dallas to see my relatives. And I'm going to a sweet sixteen tonight, so I really thought I wouldn't get this out at ALL. But I DID! WOO!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Look guys! That's it!" Yugi ran outside so that he leaned against the railing of the boat, so that he looked out at the front of the bow. He was shortly followed by Jonouchi, then Honda, Hanasaki, Anzu, and then Ryou. All of them looked upon the waters of the ocean, and saw before them an island—Duelist Kingdom!

"It's so big!" Anzu commented as the ship came in closer to dock. They arrived at the port quite early in the morning, but even so none of them could have gotten any sleep—the floor had been their beds the previous night, which did not guarantee a comfortable rest.

Except for Yugi, as he snuggled up in his soul room with Yami holding him tightly. Sure, they didn't have the private room like they had wanted, but they could still be together in spirit form. And that was just as pleasurable.

A cool ocean breeze ruffled Yugi's hair. He breathed in the air, saw the sun come up over the island dramatically—it was all so beautiful, and it was such a shame that they had come there to fight, not enjoy the scenery.

_But we can still. We do not have to fight all the time, light one_, Yami assured him. _There will be a time to play, and a time to relax. And then, we can enjoy the beauty of this place._

Yugi nodded, allowing himself to be swallowed up into Yami's enveloping warmth. So warm… he couldn't even feel the cold sea breeze anymore. He smiled, content.

_It looks so tranquil_, Yugi added, gazing at the island. It reminded him of the commercials he saw for the Caribbean get-away. _A paradise… it's perfect_.

_Not as perfect as you, Ma-Yugi_, Yami said, trying not to say "master" but coming up short. Yugi sighed—he didn't need an island… or if he did, it would only be with Yami. His life was complete. _This_ was perfect.

"Hey Yug! Stop talking to Yami and c'mon!" Jou yelled from the door back inside the ship. "We're about to get off!" Yugi looked over at Jou and headed out with them—Yami had become such a natural occurrence that now his friends knew when he was talking to him. It made things a lot easier to explain in the long run.

They unloaded from the ship, and Yugi nearly panicked—there were guards at the exit, checking to make sure everyone only had forty cards. Yugi had more than that—he had kept his grandfather's cards with him for good luck.

That included Exodia.

_Yami, there are guards who are checking the duelists—we can only have forty cards! What about Grandpa's deck?_

Yami looked through Yugi's eyes, then took over unnoticed, and took out Sugoroku's cards.

_If it is a problem, then I shall send Mutou-sama's cards home so that they will not be a problem. _Yugi watched through Yami's eyes as the cards magically vanished into thin air, and would soon reappear in Yugi's room on his desk. Yugi smiled.

_Thank you, Yami!_ Yugi cheered. He wrapped his arms around his spirit, and the darker one sighed, satisfied that it had done a good job. Master approved. Master happy. All was well.

They left the gigantic ship, and the group stared at the island that they now stood upon. Groups of duelists were already heading to a castle that wasn't too far away—that must be where the games would begin.

"This is it, pal!" Jou said as he stood beside Yugi. "Our chance to save Gramps and Shizuka! We're gonna win it all!"

Yugi nodded, as he looked out amongst the crowd. Suddenly his eyes caught sight of Insector Haga, and his green eyes turned too, so that they looked at each other. Haga's eyes widened as he saw him, while Yugi clenched his fists.

_Haga_… Yugi thought. Yami was alert, awakened by Master's anger. What was the threat that his Master saw? Then he also saw Haga, and he growled.

_Do not worry, Yugi. His actions against us will not go unpunished._ Haga looked like he had seen a ghost, as he shuffled back into the crowd. Yami smirked. _Such a coward_.

"Attention!" a voice boomed. Yugi and the others noticed it to be a man up at the base of the stairs, wearing a suit. He continued to shout, directing to the stairs behind him. "All duelists must first head towards the castle for an important announcement!"

"A castle for a kingdom… it's like we're in the Middle Ages!" Honda grumbled as they were shuffled through the crowd with everyone else. They headed up the stairs as Anzu added, "Yeah, how bourgeois!"

Yugi gazed up at the castle. _It's so big… I wonder if that's where we'll duel_.

_Perhaps, but why would Pegasus need an island this unique?_ Yami inquired. _There must be some reason he chose this island in particular for his tournament_.

_I guess we'll be finding out soon enough, then_! Yugi thought, as they all reached the top of the stairs, directly in front of the castle's entrance. There were more men at the castle, standing on a balcony above the doorway.

"When you arrive, wait in front of the gates!" they shouted. "We will now explain the rules." The men then turned to someone approaching them from inside, and they allowed them through. Yugi's eyes narrowed at the sight of who it was.

_Pegasus_!

"Welcome, everyone!" Pegasus announced cheerily. "Welcome to Duelist Kingdom!"

Yugi felt Yami tense up within him, sensing Yugi's anger—Yugi calmed him, assuring the spirit that things were all right, but it did little to completely soothe Yami. He glared at Pegasus through his Master's eyes.

Pegasus continued to smile at them. "Now that you are all here, let me explain the rules of this special, **special** tournament! The duels will take place with officially licensed Duel Monsters cards, so I hope you all brought your most powerful decks. If you are not completely confident, you are allowed to trade with one another for better cards.

"Each of you should have received a Duel Glove and two star chips." One of the men beside Pegasus brought forward an example of each, and Pegasus displayed them to the crowd. "At this time, you may place the glove on your left hand. On the gauntlet you'll find ten spaces where you can insert star chips—you can also insert your two star chips there now.

"These star chips are your life as a duelist, so whenever you fight, you must stake one or more of these chips on the outcome!" Pegasus said over the mumbling crowd, as everyone put on their gloves and put in their star chips.

Yugi took out his and slipped it over his hand, the one star chip he had soon following. He could sense Jou standing behind him, knowing that he had only the one star chip for his duels. Yami watched as Yugi finished adjusting the glove.

_I see… so the loser surrenders the star chips he bet to the winner_, Yami mused. Yugi mentally nodded.

_Yup, so if we lose all our star chips, we'll lose everything… we won't be qualified as duelists anymore in the competition_, Yugi said.

_And since we gave Jou one of our star chips, we are at a disadvantage_. Yugi finished with his glove and star chip, and Yami gazed out at the rest of the crowd, at all the other duelists. _So we **have** to win our first duels—otherwise we will fail_.

Yugi gave Yami a supportive cuddle. _But we won't lose… not when we're fighting together! And Jou has us—we'll support him and make sure that he wins, for his sister!_

Yami smiled, returning Yugi's notions with a nod. _You're right, light one. And I won't fail you this time… I won't fail you ever again._

Yugi was about to argue back, but Pegasus interrupted. "The duels will take place "Battle Royale" style, all around the island. The first duelist to receive ten star chips will be allowed to enter the castle. Only they will have a chance to obtain the 'honors'!"

"Wow, the **whole** island?" Jou exclaimed. Yugi nodded, contemplating it.

_Why would Pegasus need such a large playing field for his Duel Monsters tournament?_ Yami thought about it as well.

_Perhaps it had something to do with what Haga said… something about the "new rules" that this tournament will have_.

Yugi nodded, remembering that as well. _So we'll be playing a very advanced game of Duel Monsters, unlike any we have ever played…interesting._

Yami smirked. _Yes, Yugi_, _very interesting indeed_….

"The dueling begins in one hour!" Pegasus announced. "The time limit for the game is forty-eight hours. At that time, those who have less than ten star chips will be eliminated from the island! They will be declared losers and will be deported from the island!

"Now Duelists, I pray for your success!" Then Pegasus and his men turned, and walked back into the castle. Both Yugi and Yami watched him go, their eyes never leaving him.

_Just you wait, Pegasus! _ Yugi said, with Yami's hand upon his shoulder reassuringly. _We'll get those ten star chips! And then, we'll come to your castle!_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

One hour later….

"Duel Start!"

It was only two minutes after the games had begun that Yugi and the others found themselves wandering around in a wooded meadow surrounded by mountains and trees. After watching Jou furiously trading with other competitors so as to make his deck stronger, Yugi felt revved up for the coming challenges.

And Yami seemed to feel the same way—Master's confidence made the spirit feel strong and ready to take on what came ahead. He would fight beside Master and help him to victory… he refused to repeat the same mistakes that he let happen before.

But at this point, they were as lost as everyone else. Honda looked around curiously. "Okay! Let's check this area out first!"

"All right!" Jou answered. "The sooner I find an opponent, the sooner I can get my ten star chips!"

"Settle down, Jou! It won't be **that** easy!" Anzu chided. Jou slumped his shoulders.

"Yea, I guess you're right…."

"Do you really think you guys can duel out here?" Hanasaki asked. Ryou nodded in agreement.

"Yes, it seems so peaceful here… it hardy seems like any place to play Duel Mobsters." Ryou pointed over to another group of duelists nearby, who were just sitting around and talking. "Look, those people aren't playing either—so I guess we're not the only ones who don't know what to do."

"Well, at least let's find out where we're going" Jou said. He gestured to a wooden sign posted nearby. "Let's see what the sign says."

They approached it, reading the two different directions it pointed to.

"It says that the lake is to the right, and the forest is to the left" Ryou noted. He turned to see that Jou and the others were listening to him, but Yugi was looking off to the left, in the direction of the forest. Jou noticed it too.

"Hey Yugi, what is it?" he asked, placing a hand on Yugi's shoulder.

"I saw Haga go that way…" Yugi said, not looking away from the woods. He then started to walk towards the trees. "Let's go this way."

Everyone shrugged to each other before following without question. They had seen what had happened between Yugi, Yami, and Haga last night, and they knew what Yugi and Yami intended to do.

And they would be with them through the entire duel, to cheer them to victory.

Yami watched through Yugi's eyes cautiously as they trudged through the forest on a beaten path. He could sense Master's unease.

_Are you ready, Yugi? _ He asked, concerned. If Master felt ill, he did as well—he would make sure that everything was all right before they could proceed

Yugi mentally nodded. _I'm guess. Just a little nervous—after all, who knows what kind of tricks Haga will pull this time. It could even be dangerous._

_True, but now we are aware of his cheating, and he will be punished appropriately. And I will be sure that no harm comes to you, Ma-Yugi. _As if to forgive for his slip of the tongue he nuzzled Yugi's cheek, and Yugi lovingly returned the affection.

_I know, but don't worry—I think I can handle myself well now. And we'll hand Haga his defeat together. Agreed?_

_Agreed._

They continued through the woods, with Jou and the others directly behind them. Yugi could sense Jou shuddering as he looked around the quiet woods.

"Creepy…" he said, making a face of dislike. Before Yugi could comment, though, a nasal voice called out to them.

"Hey Yugi!" The boy looked to his right to see Haga standing there, arms crossed and smiling.

_Haga_! Yugi's eyes instantly narrowed, as Yami promptly took over.

"Heh, heh… at least you had the courage to face me!" Yami said, smirking. With Yami's presence he could see Haga visibly shiver, and that only made him smirk more.

"Of c-course, Yugi!" Haga said, stifling his nervousness. "If I defeat you first, the rest will be easy! I challenge you to a duel right here, right now!" Yami made his eyes glow a bright crimson, to add for the effect. He could sense Haga's fear.

"You asked for it, Insector Haga!" _No one tries to harm my Master or his cards without punishment… yours will come soon, Haga. I **promise**!_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Okay, remember to R x R! Love you guys!


	11. Insects

Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh! ... Ha ha, no I don't.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter, everyone!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yami glared at Haga for a long moment, before the blue-haired duelist finally lost his nerve and turned away, walking further into the forest.

"There's a place to duel right here in the woods" Haga said. He gestured for Yami and the others to follow. "This way…."

Yami pursued Haga until they came upon a large glass box that was similar to what Seto used when he dueled them at Death-T.

"Hey, it's one of those battle box things!" Jou exclaimed, remembering it as well. Yami nodded, still trailing behind Haga.

_Yami, I just thought of something_, Yugi said from inside his mind. _Why would Haga lead us specifically to this duel box? If there are others like this on the island, why one that is well-hidden in the woods like this?_

Yami agreed. _That is suspicious… perhaps a part of his strategy. There has to be a reason why this location is so important to him. Then again, it could be simply the first duel box he found, and mean nothing at all._

_Well, whatever it is for, Haga won't be able to beat us! _Yugi announced. _After what he tried to do to Grandpa's cards, he won't get away with anything!_

As they followed behind him, Haga grinned maniacally to himself, looking back at his first victim.

_That fool doesn't know it, but he's already fallen into my trap! _Haga chuckled. _He scared me last night, but this time we are in MY territory… a fly cannot escape once caught in a spider's web! And Yugi, you're my first prey of the day! Yuk, yuk, yuk!_

Both duelists entered the duel box, and sat down on opposite sides of the table. Jou and the others gathered around the outside of it, cheering Yugi and Yami on from there. Haga glanced at Yami's star gauntlet.

"What? You're already down to one star? Does that mean you lost a game?" Haga exclaimed. Yami continued to glare at him, not bothering to answer. "Well, it doesn't matter! If I take your last star chip, you're out of the tournament for good!" Haga took out one of his star chips, placing it on the side of the duel table.

"I just need to bet **one** star chip, I see—"

"No, you'll stake **both** your star chips!" Everyone except Haga was surprised to see that Yugi had spoken and not Yami. Yami watched Master from their soul.

_Yugi, what are you doing?_ Yami asked, concerned. Yugi smiled.

_It's okay, Yami—just watch_.

"What?" Haga asked, as equally shocked as everyone else. What was Yugi planning to do?

"Haga, I told you that I'm taking you out first" Yugi said confidently. "It's like Ryuzaki said—it's **kill** or be killed. So, I'll stake one star chip….

"And my **life**!"

Everyone gasped, including Yami. Haga looked excited.

"Well!" he exclaimed. "Now **that's** a new twist!"

Yami had a horrified look on his face. _Master—I mean, Yugi! You can't stake your life on this duel! It's too dangerous!_

_Yami, it's okay! Really! _Yugi tried to reassure him._ Do you think I would take such a risk if I didn't think we could take it?_ Yugi was relaxed and confident—ever since Yami had told Haga off, Yugi felt sure that they could beat him. Yami was right—Haga **was** a coward, and because of that, he would fall before them.

And if Yugi thought this duel to be too difficult, then he would **never** have taken such a chance. After all, if he died then what would happen to Yami? Yugi could never die knowing that Yami would be imprisoned in the Puzzle again… not after what it did to him. He couldn't let that happen.

He **wouldn't** let that happen. But this was a risk he was willing to take… because he knew he wouldn't lose.

Yami seemed to sense Master's self-assurance, and calmed himself, holding Yugi tightly in his arms. He needed some encouragement himself… Master would be okay, he **had** to stay okay.

If Master was sure they could win, then he would make it so. Haga was **nothing** compared to his Master.

He nuzzled into Yugi's hair, before taking over with his partner beside him in spirit.

Haga smirked, oblivious to the interaction that just occurred. "Very well, then…" he said. "I stake two star chips! Yugi stakes one star chip and his life!"

"C'mon Yugi!" Anzu and Hanasaki cheered.

"You can do it!" Honda said, and Jou yelled beside him, "Squash that bug dude!"

Ryou felt Bakura stir within him, and the spirit looked through his eyes curiously. _Ah, so the Pharaoh as already begun to fight. Our turn shall be up soon I assume?_

Ryou shook his head. _No—I told you, I will duel, but not just yet. _Actually, Ryou never wanted to duel… especially not with the deck Bakura had insisted upon.

But if he wanted to save Amane and Mom, then what choice did he have? Though Bakura explained to him that Pegasus was merely toying with him, Ryou saw no real proof that he wasn't lying.

Maybe he **could** bring back Mom and Amane… maybe he would get to see them again.

Or he could just kill himself and save them all the trouble. But Bakura would never allow him that pleasure… not when it took away his own. His possession.

Bakura chuckled, and a chill ran up Ryou's spine. _As you wish… it is a futile effort, considering you will not receive your mother or sister, but to have a few "fun" duels might be worth the wait. You'll come around soon. _ And Bakura curled back around his soul, remaining as close as humanly possible. He would never let Ryou go, and Ryou knew that… all too well.

Ryou went back to watching the duel commence. In the distance he heard other people approach excitedly, running to see what was going on.

"Hey, they've started a duel over here!"

"It's Haga, the Japanese champion, and Yugi, the guy who defeated Kaiba!"

"Wow! And this is just the first match?"

Haga and Yami were unmindful to them all, as they placed their decks on the table, and drew their cards.

"Duel!" they shouted together. Haga pulled out his first card, and slammed in on the field.

"I play the Killer Bee! Attack mode!" A large wasp appeared from the card, the hologram buzzing in the air, with its stinger raised.

Yami smirked. "Then I play the Mammoth Graveyard!" He placed his card on the field opposite Haga's, and a massive mammoth made of bones with soulless eyes sockets appeared.

"They've got the same attack points!" Jou said, and everyone noticed it too, as the two monsters charged towards one another. Haga grinned maniacally.

"Yuk, yuk…Battle! The mammoth attempts to gore the bee!" Haga narrated the duel, and then laughed as he said, "'Killer Needle' counters! With Poison Sting!" As he said this, the bee stuck it's stinger into Mammoth Graveyard, and the monster screamed, fading into wisps of smoke.

Yami watched the smoke float into nothing. "Killer Needle destroys the Mammoth!" Haga exclaimed.

Yami frowned. _Their attack points were equal, but my mammoth was the one who was destroyed…._

_It should have been a draw_, Yugi said. Yami nodded.

_Yes, it should have been. What is Haga up to_…?

Haga chuckled. "Yugi… you haven't realized why I chose the forest as the stage for out duel, have you? Do you want me to tell you?"

_You had better_, Yami thought. He glanced at the tabletop they were dueling on. _Though, I think I've already figured it out…._

"Pegasus gave me a special preview of the new rules for Duelist Kingdom!" Haga explained. "You want to know? Look at this table!"

Yami did, and so did Yugi. _What in the world? _Yugi said. _A landscape on the tabletop_? _I didn't notice **that** before…._

"This display shows the landscape 40 meters in all directions of the Battle Box!" Haga said. "The place we're fighting in now is 80 per cent forest and 20 per cent wasteland!

"Do you get it **now**?" Haga asked, evidently confident from his initiative. "My Insect cards thrive in the plant-life of the forest! As a result, they get a field power 'source' that increases their attack and defense power!"

_Oh, I see!_ Yugi said as he peered through Yami's eyes. _The forest field gives Haga's cards a plus! **That's** why he led us into the woods_! _That cheater **knew** he would have the upper hand_ _if he lured us here_!

"With this advantage, you can't win against my Insect cards! Face defeat, Yugi!" Haga cackled loudly, until he heard a deep chuckle from across from him. He saw Yami winking at him, pleased about something.

_Huh_? Haga was confused. "What are you laughing about…?"

Yami smirked. "Why not look at your Insect monster, Insector Haga?" Haga did and was shocked to discover that his Killer Bee had two large tusks digging into it, as it started to unravel and turn to smoke.

"What!" Haga exclaimed. His eyes were wide with fear. "My Killer Bee is dying!" _Wh-why_? He gazed down at the tabletop, and gasped. _Wait, Yugi's undead monster is suited to the 20 per cent of the field that's **wasteland**! His monster got a field power source too!_

Yami flashed him a predatory smile, pointing at him.

"Listen, Haga, and listen well!" he announced. "I figured out the new rules the moment I sat down on at this table! It's too bad for you—you're just an insect compared to me!" Yami wanted to say that Haga was nothing compared to Master, but Master had told him to keep their secrecy on the matter of him and the Puzzle. But inside he knew it, and that was just fine.

Haga bared his teeth in frustration. "Fine, then the first battle is a draw." _How dare he speak to me like that! I'll show you, Yugi! I promise!_

Both of their Life Points remained at 2000. Yami smirked, noting how Haga was giving him a severe death glare.

_#&$$# Yugi! _Haga yelled to himself. _How did he figure out the rules so quickly_?

"'Why did Pegasus decide to hold this tournament on an island?'" Yami mused. "I couldn't get that question out of my head… however, as soon as I sat down at this duel table and saw a landscape displayed on the screen, I solved **that** puzzle!

"This island contains several **microclimates**. This 'field screen' shows the landscape surrounding us for 40 meters in each direction. In other words… depending on where the battles take place, the monster cards get a field power source to make them stronger. In this game, it makes a difference where on the island you choose to duel!

"So I **know** why you led me to this forest, Haga… because it gave your monsters an advantage over mine!"

Yugi was listening intently from inside his mind, hanging onto every word—when Yami finished, Yugi gave him a slight cuddle of approval.

_I can't believe you figured that out so fast! I didn't even catch onto that!_ Yugi thought to Yami as he kissed him on the cheek. _I'm so glad I have you, Yami! I'd be lost already if I didn't!_

Master approves. Master happy. Yami cuddled his light preciously, soaking in his happiness—so much happiness, and he wasn't worthy of any of it. _He_ was the one who was glad to have Master.

So far, all was well—Yami would serve Master, and win him this duel. He would prove that he was worth this affection, if only by a slight margin. He was never worthy, but he would try nonetheless. Anything for the light one.

While Yami was enjoying his reward, Haga shook off his surprise and regained his composure. _Yuk, yuk… the field power source doesn't **just**_ _raise your attack power… there are other rules you still don't know!_

"Well, then my secret's out, so let's just fight!" Haga said, but Yami could hear the aggravation in his voice. "I'll turn this forest into your grave!"

Yami smirked. "Then don't let me stop you from trying…." _You will never take Master's life, Haga… I will make sure of it!_

They both shouted in unison. "**Battle Restart**!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

See you guys next Friday!


	12. Haga's Trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I wish I did, but… no.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"**Battle Restart**!" Haga and Yami yelled in unison. Haga drew a card from his deck as Anzu and Jou cheered from the sidelines.

"Go for it, Yugi!" Anzu said. _And you too, Yami! You can do this_!

"Come on!" Jou shouted. "Smoosh 'em! They're just bugs!" _But, if this is **anything** like that duel between bug dude and dino-boy, then maybe those two have more to look out for then just bugs._

_Do those fools **ever** shut up_? Haga sneered in his head, before removing a card from his hand. "I play… the Hercules Beetle, a five star monster!" He threw the card down, and a large, black beetle with huge horns on its head appeared on the field. "Of course, he gets a 30 per cent attack boost because of the forest's 'field power source'!"

Yami gazed at the monster as Haga laughed to himself. The monster was quite powerful now, having 1950 attack points instead of the 1500 it would have normally. He gazed at their hand as well, looking for his next move.

_We have no more wasteland cards, so the 20 per cent wasteland advantage is useless_, Yugi commented. _And the rest is all forest. We'll have to go with something else._

Yami nodded. _All right, then. And we have a good combo right here in our hand._

_I'm ready when you are, dark one._

Yami smirked. "I play the Feral Imp, in attack mode!" As the respective card was placed on the tabletop, a green gremlin-like thing appeared, with bat wings and large furry ears. It growled, its eyes burning with a strange light.

Haga looked at it and cackled. "What, you're going to attack me with _that_? It only has 1300 attack points… much less than my beetle's!"

"For now, it does" Yami said slyly. "But it takes more than just monsters to win a game, Haga, as I'm sure you know. And I'll prove my point by playing this: the Horn of the Unicorn! Attack power up!" The spell card was set on the field, and Feral Imp's horn suddenly grew long and glowed with a white light. Its attack score rose to 2000… just 50 more than Hercules Beetle. Enough to wipe it out for good.

Haga snickered. _Yuk, yuk_… _that's right, Yugi… attack me_!

Yugi gave a worried sigh from within Yami's mind. Yami perked up to this. _Yugi, what troubles you?_

_I don't know, Yami… Haga seems too… calm. It's like he's not concerned about our Feral Imp destroying his monster. _Yugi shook his head in thought. _Something's wrong, I can sense it._

Yami attempted to comfort his light. _Well, there is only one way to know for sure…._

"Battle!" Haga and Yami shouted. The monsters braced themselves, preparing for the fight. Then the Hercules Beetle launched forward.

"The Hercules Beetle attacks with Scissors Boomerang!" From its stomach, the beetle launched several sharp crescent-shaped blades, straight for the Feral Imp.

Yami shouted, "The Feral Imp att—…!" Yami stopped short.

_Yami what is it?_ Yugi asked, worried.

_The Feral Imp isn't attacking…!_ Yami responded, a little stunned. It was true—the imp wasn't moving at all. _But why…?_

The Hercules Beetle's boomerang assault then sliced the Feral Imp, slashing it to pieces as it screeched in pain. Then it faded into smoke.

"Well, **there's** one less imp in the world!" Haga said, laughing. Yami wasn't as happy as he watched his monster disappear into nothing. "What's better, the Hercules Beetle's attack points are 1950! The Imp's true attack points were 1300! So you lose 650 Life Points!"

Yami's Life Points dropped to 1350, while Haga's were still at 2000. _Why couldn't the imp attack_…? Yami wondered.

_Could it be that the monsters with field power source also get to attack first?_ Yugi asked, noting the concern he could feel from Yami. Yami didn't respond, but Haga did.

"You seem confused, Yugi, so I'll let you know now: in the forest, my insects **always** win the initiative! That means I have the advantage in this duel!"

_This isn't looking so good_! Yugi admitted, a hint scared. _Normally, the insect cards are fairly weak. But on this field they're formidable monsters_! _We have to do something, and quick._

Yami nodded, but in his heart he was a bit frightened—Haga was gaining an advantage over them, and if things continued the way they were going, they would lose… he would lose, he would fail Master again… he couldn't do that to Master! Not when Mutou-sama soul was still trapped! They had to win!

He had to prove his worth—he had to show Master that he truly was worthy of his awesome presence. And he would not let him die. Not **ever**.

"No way!" Hanasaki yelled in surprise. "Yugi's losing to Insector Haga!"

"He can't lose to bug boy!" Jou said. "Yug, don't give up, dude! Keep going!"

"He won't lose!" Anzu said, trying to reassure everyone else as well as herself. "I'm sure Yugi has some awesome strategy in store! Just you wait!" _I really hope you can pull through, guys! C'mon Yugi! Yami!_

"It's your turn, Yugi!" Haga said, snickering. "Play your card—and feed your monsters to my insects!"

Yami's eyes shifted to his cards as he drew his next one, and he placed one on the field.

"I don't have a card in my hand that can defeat your Hercules Beetle" Yami said, "so I play a pawn and end my turn." The monster he summoned in defense mode was the Griffor—a strange red beast that had lizard-like features and a protective shell on it's back. It's 1500 defense points were no match for the Hercules Beetle.

Haga looked both pleased and disappointed. "Hmph! You're already on the run… I think we both know who'll win…."

_We shall, you little worm!_ Yami thought as he glared at Haga. _My Master and I will defeat you, and I will make you sorry for every pathetic word that escapes from your lips!_

"Here I go! My special combo!" Haga said, pulling some cards from his hand. "First, I play Basic Insect!" The small ant-like monster appeared, clicking its pincers as if trying to be threatening… which it wasn't, with only 500 attack points. "And second, I give it the Laser Cannon Armor!"

He played the Spell card, and with it, Basic Insect was given a very strange cannon on its back, increasing its attack strength to 2000!

"And when I add the field power of the forest…" Haga said, grinning, "it's a **triple power-up**!" Without much warning, Basic Insect's attack score shot up to **2600**! Much more than any monster Yami and Yugi currently had!

Yugi's eyes went wide, and Yami sensed his fear. _That's the combo Insector Haga used to sweep the regional tournament!_

"ATTACK!" Haga yelled. Basic Insect's cannon hummed as it gathered energy, before finally shooting out a sharp laser beam that sizzled Griffor to particles. "One down! You're not even **worth** fighting!"

Yami growled, before glancing at his cards. He placed one on the field, and a green lizard monster materialized, with a score of 1200 attack points and 600 defense points. "I summon Saiga, in defense mode."

_Hang in there, cards!_ Yami thought to his monsters. _We'll find a way out of this soon_!

"Heh, heh…" Haga chuckled. "It's not even worth my time to wipe out your stupid low-level monsters… instead, I'll play this **secret** **card** face-down!" Haga took one of his cards and slipped it onto the tabletop, near the edge and away from the others. Yami looked at it suspiciously.

_A Trap card_? Yugi asked. Yami nodded uncertainly.

_That is my assumption—Haga is setting a trap for us, which puts us at a risk. We cannot afford to attack, because that card might activate. He has us… for now_.

Meanwhile, Haga couldn't help but admire his little Trap card, waiting for Yugi to attack. _Yuk, yuk… this trap will activate the moment Yugi announces his attack! All his monsters will be destroyed! _

Yugi couldn't help but feel nervous. _So, what do we do for now_?

_Our options are limited, but we have some, light one_, Yami answered. He placed a face-down card of his own on the field in a similar fashion to Haga's. _I'll simply set this card, and wait for Haga's next move_….

Yugi had seen the card, and he felt his anxiety lift a bit. Yami had this covered. _All right, then! Let's see what Haga does next!_

Haga had taken note of the face-down, and scoffed. "Let me guess! A spell card, right? Well, guess what, Yugi? That card won't work on me—it's useless!"

_Only until you attack, Haga! _ Yami thought. _Then we shall see if it is useless_!

Haga definitely didn't appear alarmed by Yami's card. Instead he summoned another monster—the Pillroach, with an attack of 1200 and a defense of 1400. "Look! My Insect Army is filling the field!" _What's wrong, Yugi? Just try and attack my cards_!

Yami growled. _Another monster_? _This is becoming a nuisance_….

"And each turn you wait to attack, I'll just play more cards… and more, and more!" Haga gloated, see Yami's unease. _And if you **do** attack, I'll show you my trap! You cannot escape this one, Yugi! I have you!_

The turns did pass, as Yami and Yugi did not want to risk an attack with Haga's face-down. Instead they placed more and more defense mode monsters of their own on the field, as Haga's army of insects grew larger and more deadly.

_More and more of them… it's a plague of insects_! Yugi said, disgusted. Yami threw down another monster in defense mode. _But if we attack, we'll play right into his hands…._

_All we can do is wait, Yugi_, Yami said to him. _Wait for him to make the first move… once he does, we shall turn the tables, and claim our victory._ Yugi nodded, feeling Yami's sheer confidence. Having the face-down card there gave him some reassurance. He hugged the spirit, hoping that they wouldn't lose… that this wouldn't be their last embrace.

_I believe in you, Yami_.

_And I you, light one. More than you know._

"How does it feel, Yugi?" Haga asked, grinning like a mad man. "Being caught in my two-layer trap? It must be **irritating**!" Then he laughed nasally, as his monsters buzzed and hissed on the field.

Jou watched in horror as his best friends stared down an army of flying, buzzing and lethal bugs, with no way to escape the oncoming on slaughter. _Oh no… Yugi! Yami! C'mon, you guys! Do **something**!_

"Yuk, yuk, yuk, yuk! Today we celebrate your **death**, Yugi!" Haga announced. Yami's eyes narrowed, as he drew another card from their deck.

"I play… the Dark Magician! Come to my aid!" The sorcerer appeared, holding his staff as he too glared at Haga and his nasal laugh. _But, I can't attack… so I have no choice here other than_…. "Defense mode!"

The Dark Magician knelt down, and Haga chuckled, amused. "Oho… the Dark Magician! That's one of your best cards, isn't it? Well, change of plans, I guess! Instead of indiscriminately raining doom on you, like I was plotting, I'll destroy **that** first!"

Yami simply stared at him, his eyes full of malice towards the duelist. Haga gulped, remembering that terrible gaze from last night… he shrugged off his panic, and resumed what he was doing.

"Let's go, Basic Insect!" Haga said. "Use your laser cannon! Your target… the Dark Magician! **Ataaaack**!"

As it had before, the Basic Insect's laser cannon started to hum to life, gathering energy as it prepared for the assault… and when enough was built up, the beam shot forth, heading dead straight for the Dark Magician. Haga giggled with glee.

"Yuk, yuk! **Death**!" Haga shouted. "**Death… to the Dark Magici**—" he stopped, as he looked at Yami… to see that he was chuckling, a smirk on his face. "Heh, heh…."

Haga's eyes widened, staring at Yami in disbelief.

_Huh_? "What's so funny?" Haga asked, a twinge of nervousness forming inside of him.

"You said 'attack', right?" Yami asked, pointing at him. "I believe you did—you can't take it back now, Insector Haga!"

"Huh?" Haga still had not caught on. Yami's smirk grew.

"Remember that card I played face-down?"

Then recognition clicked inside of Haga's head, and his eyes dilated to the size of pin dots. _No way… **a trap card**_

Yami could read the expression on his face—he knew now. "That's right, you scum! And when you attacked, you fell right into it!"

"That's my buddy!" Jou cheered from outside the battle box. "Way to go, Yug!"

Yami flipped his trap card over, revealing that it was Mirror Force. A reflective bubble formed around the Dark Magician, and the laser beam from Basic Insect's Laser Cannon was reflected off the glassy surface, and sent back to all of Haga's monsters in several beams of light!

"My mirror barrier returns your attack back in all directions!" Yami shouted. As he said this, all the laser beams hit each and every one of Haga's insects, and they exploded like bombs. Haga's entire field erupted in sudden outbursts like grenades!

"**ARGH**! **My Insect Army**!" Haga screamed, watching his monsters blow up in his face. He was panting heavily, his monsters fading away into puffs of smoke. _The first one to announce an attack falls into the trap_… _and this time, it was me_! His Life Points fell to a staggering 450.

_We did it! _Yugi cheered, his arms wrapped tightly around Yami as he nuzzled his face into the spirit's hair. _We got rid of Haga's insects! It's time for us to fight back_!

Yami smiled, enveloped in Yugi's sudden exhilaration, and the warm waves of light that flooded into him. It send him on a dizzying high, and he loved every moment of it… he would win more for Master, just to be lucky enough to receive this feeling. He would never fail Master again… not when winning made Yugi so happy.

He would win every duel, just to make Master smile.

Yami smirked, his eyes closed as he pleasantly chuckled. "Heh, heh….Haga… you must have won the tournament by dumb luck. Maybe, just maybe…."

His eyes flashed open, and his crimson eyes bore a hole into Haga's.

"The weakest player on this island… is **you**!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Yes! Die, Haga, DIE! See you guys next Friday!

Oh, and someone suggested that I now change my update date to Mondays, so that you guys will have something to look forward to when school starts and Mondays become the worst day of the week. What do you guys think? Tell me in your review!


	13. Moths

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! I make no profit off of it—this is written just because I have no life and need a creative outlet. That is all. Thank you for your time.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Oh yeah!" Jou yelled, his fist pushed into the air triumphantly. "Now do you get it, bug boy? You don't even come close to Yugi!"

"To fight a trap card with a trap card…" Hanasaki said, his eyes wide with amazement. "Yugi's **amazing**! He went **beyond** his opponent's trap to set up a **counter-trap**!"

Anzu smiled. "That's Yugi for you—always one of the best!"

Then the gang heard a teasing giggle behind them, followed by a familiar voice. "That was smooth, all right… but Yugi-chan's only taken a small lead."

"Ooh! Mai Kujaku!" Jou and Honda sang. Everyone turned to see the familiar blonde bombshell standing nearby, her arms crossed over chest. _What a babe! _Both Jou and Honda thought simultaneously.

Mai ignored them, instead watching Yami and Haga's duel. "A Duel Monsters game can go from victory to defeat in a single turn!" she said. "It's too early to get cocky!"

Anzu growled, glaring at Mai. _What's she doing, butting in like that!_ Anzu was still a bit sore from when the woman had insulted Yugi's height—now she had only added fuel to the fire. No one talked down to Anzu or her friends. "Who're you calling 'Yugi-chan'? He's not a **kid**!"

Though Anzu looked as if she could bite off Mai's head, the blonde didn't seem to take her as any threat. Calmly she said, "Listen… Insector Haga is the Japanese champion—he is a master planner with several winning strategies! The **real** duel is just starting."

Jou nodded as if he actually knew something about that. "I gotta agree with Mai, Anzu!"

"Yeah, me too!" Honda said wisely, nodding his head. Anzu's face became red with agitation.

"What's with you guys?" she hissed. Jou's face became serious.

"Sorry Anzu, but… I mean, of course Yug's gonna win, right? But that doesn't mean he can let his guard down! After all that he's taught me about dueling, I know that this fight is far from done. Yugi's got a long way to go before he has his victory in the bag."

Anzu's expression quieted—Jou was right, Yugi and Yami's battle was not going to end so smoothly, especially not after what they just went through to get a slight upper hand.

Still, Anzu saved her glares for Mai—that woman had no business with them, and insulting Yugi wasn't something she would allow. Her friends would be treated with some dignity.

_Yugi and Yami are going to duel her sometime_… _hopefully it will be **very** soon_.

Anzu then turned her focus from Mai back to Yugi and Yami— she had to make sure that they would be okay first. She rejoined Jou in their cheering efforts.

"Go for it, Yug!" Jou encouraged.

"Yeah! Beat Haga quickly!" Anzu added. Mai glanced at them, giggling a little.

_What fools—their cheering is useless to Yugi right now_. She turned her eyes to Yami, and smirked.

_That's it, Yugi… show me all your tricks_!

Meanwhile, a large crowd had gathered outside the dueling box, watching as Haga took a serious amount of damage from Yami's trap card. Yami and Yugi's Life Points were still at 1350, while Haga had dropped tremendously to 450. And he wasn't taking it very well.

"You'll regret this, you **big-haired freak**!" Haga screamed. "Now you've really made me **mad**!"

Yami smirked. "Talk is cheap. Take that frustration and send it to me through your **cards**! So I can give it right back to you!" _Do not insult my Master's appearance! It is **you** who is the freak, Insector Haga! _

Haga growled, clenching his fists in anger. _**You're** the one who talks big, Yugi! I still have the ultimate weapon in my insect deck_! _If I can play **that** card, victory is mine! You can't escape death now, Yugi_!

"Your side looks a little empty, Haga…" Yami said. "Don't you think you should play some monsters?"

Haga's eyes narrowed, as he grabbed a card from his hand. "Fine, I play this card!" He slammed it on the field. "Larvae Moth, level two, in defense mode!"

From the card came forth a small worm, with spikes coming out of its wiggling body. It had 500 attack points and 400 defensive points… definitely making it a level-two. Yami watched as it crawled along the field.

_What a strange move_… Yugi thought. _Larvae Moth… a two star card. It's both weak in attack and defense. Not something I would throw on the field at this time… unless that's all he has left._

_Or he's planning to perform a combo_, Yami insisted. _Knowing Haga, that's **exactly** what he's planning. We'll have to be careful._

Haga grinned as he watched Yami contemplating his monster. _That's right Yugi… attack me!_ _My trap card still awaits_!

Yami and Yugi had been thinking the exact same thing as Haga. _He still has that trap on the field, Yami_! Yugi said. _He probably set his Larvae Moth out to tempt us into activating it!_

_I know—and I won't fall for such a trick. All our monsters could possibly be destroyed if that trap is left unnoticed. We will be at a disadvantage—and fall right into Haga's plans._

_So how do we get rid of his trap?_

Yami smiled. _Like this!_

"I play this card! Monster Recovery!" Yami played the spell card, and all of his monsters suddenly vanished, returning to their cards. Haga huffed, disappointed.

_Very smart… avoiding my trap!_

"I return all the cards to my deck…" Yami said, as he took his cards off the field and returned them with the others. "I then reshuffle, and draw a new hand of five cards. From those, I pick the weakest card and sacrifice it to set off your trap!" Yugi looked amongst the cards in their hand, and saw the one Yami meant to pick.

_Oh no! You're sacrificing Kuriboh?_ Yugi said, feeling a little sorry for the small bundle of fluff. After all the times that Yami had summoned one from the shadows, he had very fond memories of that card. He hated to see it get destroyed like this.

Yami could feel Master's slight remorse. _For the sake of the duel, I shall have to. But I believe Kuriboh understands this, light one, and will be willing to perform this act for the victory we seek. _

Yami summoned Kuriboh, and the tiny hairball turned around, the hologram making a cute chirp as if to signal it would be fine.

"Kree! Kree!"

_See, Yugi? Kuriboh knows of our intentions—I would not do this without its consent. After all, showing respect for the cards is just as important as winning—you cannot have one without the other._

Yugi nodded, smiling down at their monster through Yami's eyes. _Alright then! Kuriboh, do your stuff!_

"Attack!" Yami commanded. Kuriboh launched forward to do so, but instantly exploded as Haga's monsters had before. "Now your trap card is gone—at minimal cost to me!" Yami and Yugi's Life Points dropped to 1050.

"Next, I play Louise, the Beaver Warrior, and I end my turn!" Yami summoned the strange animal fighter, and a beaver in shiny armor appeared, holding a sword. Its 1200 attack strength seemed as formidable as its blade.

But their opponent did not seem the least bit concerned. From Haga came a chuckle, then a full-blown cackle. He looked as if he had gone insane.

Yugi shivered a little in surprise. _Why is he laughing like that? We destroyed his trap!_

"You fool!" Haga laughed, pointing at Yami. "You've done exactly what I wanted!"

"What?" Yami and Yugi breathed together. Haga grinned maniacally, as he removed a card from his hand.

"This is my trump card! **The Cocoon of Evolution**!" He placed the card above that of his Larvae Moth, and the small maggot started to change. "I equip it on Larvae Moth!"

Yugi watched in horror through Yami's eyes as the Larvae Moth began to change form, altering into what appeared to be a large cocoon similar to the one on the card!

_Wh-What's happening_? Yugi asked Yami. He held his dark side closely. _What did Haga do_?

_He has transformed his monster! _Yami answered, accepting the embrace. Holding his Master gave him some comfort against the sickening feeling that was roused. This did not look good.

"Yuk, yuk, yuk! For the next five turns, Larvae Moth will gradually evolve into the **Ultimate Perfect Great Moth**!" Haga announced. "If that happens, the **Great Moth **will be **invulnerable**!"

Yugi gasped. _"The Ultimate Perfect Great Moth!" From what I've heard, that monster is very powerful! As much so as Seto's Blue Eyes! _

"What's more, the power of forest increases the defense power of my cocoon!" Haga added, his voice full of delight. "None of your cards can even touch it! In five turns, my Great Moth will chew you up like an old coat! Yuk, yuk, yuk!" The defense points of the cocoon rose from 2000 to 2600!

_This is bad!_ Yugi said. _If that thing hatches at the end of five turns, we won't be able to win without a really lucky break_!

_Yes, but we have five turns—perhaps enough time to find a way to destroy it! _Yami said, as Yugi stroked his fingers through Yami's hair. He leaned back—he needed this, for his own nerves were starting to feel jumbled. Master's life was on the line—he simply could not lose to Haga! _I will destroy it before the end of those five turns!_

_**We** will destroy it! Together, we'll find a way to kill Haga's insect! This is **our** duel, remember?_ Yugi nuzzled Yami gently. _I'll be here with you. Now let's do this!_

Yami drew a card from his deck—Master's confidence surged through him, and with his light, they would triumph. He just had to!

"I summon Gaia, the Fierce Knight! Attack the Cocoon!" From their card emerged a knight with bright armor and a swift stallion to ride upon. It galloped towards Haga's monster, its speed increasing. Haga grinned.

"It's no use!" he sneered. Yami ignored him, though.

"Spiral Saber attack!" Gaia brought up his weapon, and ran forward to puncture the cocoon… but Gaia and his horse were simply thrown back! And the cocoon was unharmed!

_It's no good! The attack bounded right off_! Yugi said. Yami growled in irritation— this wasn't appearing good. _With the help of that field power source from the forest, the cocoon's defenses are just too high! We can't defeat it!_

Then, because of their attack mishap, their Life Points dropped to 750. _And if we attack carelessly, we'll lose our own Life Points!_

"Yugi!" Anzu yelled in concern. _Yugi! Yami! Hang in there! You'll think of something!_

"C'mon, man!" Jou said. "Squash this bug already!"

Mai smiled teasingly. _The Cocoon of Evolution combo… no one has ever beaten it before! Even I wouldn't stand a chance against it… what will **you** do, Yugi?_

"Give it up!" Haga said mockingly. "Your cards can't budge my cocoon!"

_He's right—our cards can't get to his cocoon_… Yugi admitted, feeling down. They seemed trapped by Haga's powerful card. _None of our monsters can do well in the forest, and even if we use a multiple-card combo, with our hand as it is we'll never surpass the cocoon's defense points! We have to think of something… but there's nothing left!_

Yami watched his light for a moment as the boy felt depressed, before carefully leaning in and taking his lips in a chaste kiss. Yugi was surprised for a moment, but took dominance over it soon after, enjoying the comforting feel. Yami cautiously separated.

_Ma-Yugi, I am here beside you, and I will not let you give up! You are too strong—Haga is a mere insect in comparison to you, as am I. I believe in what you said before—that together, we can win this! We believe in our cards, in the shadows… and I believe in you, my precious Master. I cannot, **will not**, let Haga beat us… I won't let you die._

Yugi smiled, feeling his heart flutter with all of Yami's feeling pouring into him. He was right—if he died, then Yami would be imprisoned in the Puzzle again, to face torture and have his memory wiped clean.

All of his memories of being with Yugi would be ripped from him without thought or consent. All that he held dear, would be lost….

He wouldn't let Yami face that again. He would try his hardest not to lose, not to die… just so that Yami would stay in his arms. It was all he could do now.

"While the Cocoon of Evolution is on the field, I can't play another card until it reaches its perfect form" Haga said. "In other words, that's the end of my turn. But inside, the cocoon, my monster is steadily growing! Now what, Yugi? Heh, heh…."

"Laugh all you want, Haga, but I **will** destroy your monster" Yami said, drawing another card. _Yugi, please have faith. As I believe in you, believe in our cards and in fate. Haga will be defeated, and it is for you that I do so. Continue to fight!_

Yugi nodded, his confidence rekindled. _I'm right beside you, Yami_!

However, they didn't have much to do with their cards—if they risked attacking, they would lose more Life Points, so all they could do was let their turns fly by. And the tension of the duel grew like the Great Moth.

_Heh, heh…_ Haga chuckled. _In just two more turns, the** Ultimate Perfect Great Moth **will be born! I've already won!_

Yami gulped in slight nervousness. This was just like their duel against Pegasus… the feeling of hopelessness, and knowing that the end was very close. If he lost this, not only will he have failed Master, he will have let him be **killed**. Master would die, and it would be his fault….

"Yugi! You can't lose!" Anzu tried to encourage.

"Hang in there!" Hanasaki shouted.

"Yugi!" Jou approached the glass, placing his hands on it as he stared directly at Yami. "We came to this island to win the **Honors of the Duelist King**! You can't lose here, buddy, you just **can't**!"

_Jonouchi…_ Yugi thought.

"Come on, Yug!" Jou yelled, pounding on the glass in frustration. "Do **something**! Burn down the **whole forest** if you have to! Just take out that cocoon!"

The words didn't sink in for a second, but then Yami heard what he had said. "_Burn down the whole forest"…_ he gasped. _That's it! I know what we must do now!_

Yugi saw within Yami's thoughts what he meant, and he smiled broadly. _Haga's cocoon is a goner!_

"You amateurs talk too much!" Mai Kujaku interjected to the gang. "Once a duelist sits down for a match, the only person he can believe in is himself! A **real** duelist wouldn't even pay attention to you shouting 'Yugi! Yugi!' all the time…."

"No! He'll listen!" Anzu insisted firmly to Mai. "Yugi will hear our feelings! He always does!" She stared back at the glass, back inside the box at her two friends. "Yugi will win… you just watch!" _C'mon, Yugi! Yami!_

Mai closed her eyes, shaking her head in amusement. _What a softie…for her to think he will actually—_

Mai opened her eyes, and gasped. Yami was looking at all of them, with a thumbs-up. He was **smiling**.

"He's good to go!" Jou announced.

"Alright Yugi!" Anzu cheered.

_What?_ Mai wondered. _You mean he's found a way out of this situation…?_

"Here I come!" Yami shouted, slamming a card down onto the table. "I summon… Curse of Dragon!" A large yellow creature with a tail and rough wings emerged, roaring loudly. Then Yami threw down another card atop it to combine them.

"Combo Attack!" Yami and Yugi shouted together. "Flames of Hell!" Curse of Dragon opened its mouth, and from its jaws came forth a spray of hot flames that scorched the air around the Cocoon of Evolution. Haga grimaced.

"I told you, it's no good!" he insisted. "The Accursed Dragon's attack is 600 points lower than the cocoon!"

Yami didn't say anything—he only smirked wisely. "Heh, heh…."

Haga gulped in surprise. "Wh-What now?"

Yami's smirk grew. "Who said I was attacking your Cocoon of Evolution? You only assumed that! My real target was **the forest itself**!"

Haga looked down at the field to see what he meant. His eyes dilated in fear, as he saw that Yugi was right—the entire forest around his monster has been scorched to the ground, leaving nothing but barrenness around it.

"N-No way!" Haga stammered. _Th-The forest… it's burned away!_

"Your cocoon has lost its field power source!" Yami said. "So its defense goes down!" _Thank you, Jonouchi… I couldn't have figured this out without your assistance. This is for you now as well!_

Haga trembled now—his cocoon was vulnerable to Yugi's monsters now! His Great Moth would surely be destroyed!

"Now, Gaia the Fierce Knight!" Yami called, and his monster braced itself, awaiting its owner's command. Then it launched forward. "Spiral Saber! Sunder the cocoon!"

Gaia hit his target, the spear touching the cocoon's outer shell.

"Awright!" Jou cheered. "That cocoon is toast! Way to go, Yugi!"

The cocoon burst, obviously destroyed. But then, something moved beneath the remains.

"Um, guys…" Hanasaki asked, pointing at the destroyed cocoon. "Wh-what's that?"

The blond boy's question was quickly answered as insect legs emerged from the gooey mess that was once the cocoon. Everyone stared in horror as a giant moth made its appearance on the field, flapping its massive wings!

Yugi took in a sharp inhale. _Wait, is that—_

_Haga's monster survived the attack! _Yami said. _Gaia didn't destroy it_!

"The monster inside the cocoon is still alive!" Anzu said fearfully. Everyone else, including Mai, silently watched as the moth moved its enormous legs, the mesh from the cocoon covering its body. Haga grinned like a kid in a candy store who just tricked the cashier.

_Yuk, yuk, yuk! My creature may not have made it to "Ultimate Perfect Form"… but the Great Moth is **still** strong enough to beat you, Yugi! I will** rule** this battle!_

_So he managed to summon his moth after all! _Yugi said to Yami, his arms wrapped around him protectively. _But only as Great Moth! He's not as strong as he would have been before!_

_Precisely, _Yami added. _Which means that we still have a chance against it. We managed to defeat his Cocoon of Evolution, so his new monster will fall all the same. We have proven that._

_Then let's go! If we could beat his Cocoon, then we can beat his Moth! _Yugi's gaze turned to the blue-haired bug duelist.

_Insector Haga… **you're going down**! _

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Ah, duels are SO long to narrate!

Does anyone like reading the duels? If you don't, then tell me, and I'll try to shorten the details to a minimal. I've always felt they were important to the story, so of course I'm going to include them down to every last detail. But if you guys are getting bored of them, then say so—I'll see what I can do.


	14. Magic Mist

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! You all know that… I hope.

Though you may not though this, my lovely readers (since you all hear from me on Fridays) I haven't had too much time to update any of my other stories (as I am a random updater by nature and since school just started for me a week ago, my mom got me on the Internet when I wasn't supposed to be -- to update a story, of course-- and ALMOST got the Internet taken away for TWO MONTHS, and I have tennis till 5:30, I can NEVER have any time to update... long... sentence... must... breathe...)

This goes out to all of the people who read my other fics as well as this one (spiritfire, you know you're one of them). Sorry for not updating lately. I will try to, though, even if it kills me... and I'll try to avoid getting in trouble too.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"I can't believe it!" Hanasaki exclaimed. "There's a monster coming out of that cocoon!"

Haga grinned maniacally, laughing with glee. "It's here! It's here! It's here! It's here! It's here! This is the Great Moth, Evolution Stage Four!"

The duel had finally hit a sharp turning point. Haga had 450 Life Points, and Yami and Yugi had 750. Yami had managed to defeat the Cocoon of Evolution with Jou's help, but now they faced a greater threat—the Great Moth survived—though weaker, it was still quite formidable.

_We managed to destroy that cocoon before the moth achieved ultimate form_, Yugi said to Yami. _But now… how do we defeat **that**?_

Yami's hand found Yugi's, and as the boy blushed pink Yami answered._ Yugi, do no worry. We can take down his moth, just as we did his cocoon. Someone as great as you can defeat any challenge, and I shall be right by your side to prove it._

Yugi felt flattered—he could never get enough of Yami's loving comments of obvious worship. But there were more important matters to attend to, Yugi knew, as his face became stern and serious.

_I know… so what are we waiting for? Let's win this thing!_

"Look out, Yugi!" Anzu shouted.

"Yeah, that's one tough-looking bug!" Jou added. "Be careful, man!"

_Hmmm… Haga's turned the tables on Yugi_, Mai thought, watching intently. _Let's see how you get yourself out of **this** one, Yugi_….

The Great Moth flapped its wings, the sound echoing in thunderclaps. Haga cackled in Yami's silence, his eyes filled with greedy delight.

"**Yuk, yuk, yuk**! Who's laughing now, Yugi? Who's laughing **now**?" Haga pointed at Yami, who only glared at him in return. "Has **fear** of the **Great Moth** shriveled your tongue in your throat?"

Yami's lips curled into a smile. "Heh, heh… I was just picturing in my head how I was going to **swat** that over-grown mosquito, Haga! I have no fear of your monster!" _For Master, I will fear nothing. I can assure you of that, Haga_.

"Hmph! How **_scary_**…" Haga mocked. "I'd like to see you try!"

"Then we're on!" Yami shouted.

"Fine with me! Let's go!" Haga yelled. "Battle! And on my turn… **Great Moth** **takes flight**!" Without warning, the Great Moth flapped its enormous wings, and floated into the air! Yami's eyes widened.

_He's attacking from the air!_ Yugi exclaimed.

_I have you now_, Haga sneered. _Yuk, yuk! Except for Yugi's "Curse of Dragon", none of the monsters on his field can attack Great Moth from the air! And what's more, the dragon's attack power doesn't come even come near the Great Moth's!_

"First," Haga commanded, "I'll take out the earthbound knight and Beaver Warrior!"

_This is bad_! Yugi said. _Gaia's our main offense right now! Without him, we have no attack power… and we'll lose for sure!_

_No we won't, light one_¸ Yami assured him. _We have yet to draw our next card. It could be our key to turning the tables on Haga._

_One draw_… Yugi looked down at their deck, as Yami moved their hand towards it. He heard his heartbeat pounding in his ears—they had to get this draw, or else all would be lost … and with Yami beside him as they picked up the card, he prayed to his deck that this one card would be the one they needed.

_Please, be it_!

"You don't have a chance!" Haga scoffed. "Stuck on the ground where he is, Gaia can't lift a finger against the Great Moth! It can **fly**!"

Yami and Yugi grasped the card they drew, and looked at it nervously. It was Polymerization—both Yugi and Yami smirked.

_Yes!_

"Your card is useless!" Haga shouted, excited. "Now **die**! Great Moth, **attack**! **Moth Hurricane**!"

The Moth flew over Gaia, and suddenly flapped its gigantic wings in rapid succession. Gales of wind whipped around the field, hitting Gaia the Fierce Knight!

"**Hurts**, doesn't it?" Haga laughed. "The powerful wind created by those huge wings blasts any land-bound monster to **dust** in an instant! You're **doomed**!"

Clouds of dust covered the field, shielding exactly what was happening. All that could be seen were silhouettes, and the whiny of Gaia's horse could be heard with the screaming of the swift gales. Yami and Yugi's Life Points dropped to 600.

"Wa ha ha ha!" Haga cackled nasally. "Gaia the Fierce Knight is **dead**!"

Yami had worn a face of complete and utter horror before—now it slowly cracked into a smirk. "Heh, heh…. Think so…?"

Haga's chuckling ceased, and he froze. "Huh?"

Yami chuckled as he showed Haga his card, Polymerization. "You don't seem to **understand** the card I played!" _You fell for it, just as I thought_!

Haga looked shocked. "Wh… What? That's…."

From the clouds of dust and dirt arose a strange combination of Gaia and Curse of Dragon… Gaia the Fierce Knight rode on the back of the yellow dragon, and it flew into the air, gazing angrily at Great Moth.

"I have brought forth Gaia the Dragon Champion!" Yami announced. "That's right! The Polymerization card has combined my two monsters into one!"

_Alright! We did it! _Yugi cheered. _Gaia is safe, and now we have a monster that's an equal match for Haga's Great Moth! We can win this_!

Yami smiled at his Master's happiness. _Of course, light one—the cards answered our calls. They have listened to our prayers—and will help us to bring Haga down._

"Argh!" Haga said in annoyance. "You combined Gaia the Fierce Knight and Curse of Dragon…."

"Yes, and polymerization increases the dragon knight's power" Yami added. "Now it is a match for your Great Moth!" _We can now enjoy an air battle that will end with your defeat, Haga. A victory for Master._

It was true—both the Great Moth and Gaia the Dragon Champion were equal with 2600. It looked as if a tie would be between the two… but when Haga burst into a horrible laugh, Yugi felt a shiver run up his spine, despite Yami's comforting presence. Something was up… what was Haga so excited about?

"His attack power went **up**, eh?" Haga mocked, his eyes shady. "I wonder about that, Yugi! Why don't you look again?"

Yami and Yugi did, and to their horror, their dragon champion appeared to be weakening! His attack points had already dropped to 2100, and were rapidly continuing to decrease!

_Why in the world is Gaia getting weaker_? Yugi asked nervously. Yami placed his hand on the boy's shoulder, trying to relieve his apprehension… though he probably needed more comfort himself.

"Heh, heh, heh… allow me to explain!" Haga said. "Great Moth's hurricane not only blows away flightless monsters, it scatters poisons from its wings, toxically infecting all of the monsters on the field!"

_Poisonous pollen_… Yami thought. _Tricky. That is indeed something that will cause a problem… but not impossible to defer. _

Haga grinned. "If you don't do something about that poison quickly, Gaia's attack will continue to decay!"

_No… Gaia!_ Yugi thought desperately. _This is bad! If the attack points drop any lower, Great Moth's next attack will knock our Life Points to zero!_ Yami drew their next card. _This draw needs to work_!

Both of them examined the card, and quickly threw it down on the tabletop.

"I'll have to play **this** card, then!" Yami said. "The card known as Magic Mist!"

The field started to become foggy, as a light rain saturated everything.

"Hrm? A drizzle in the air?" Haga asked, a little horrified. Gaia was being washed clean of Great Moth's poison, and his attack points halted at 2100. Haga regained his composure.

"Aha! You think you're pretty smart, don't you? Using the mist to wash the pollen from the air like that!" Haga snickered. "I guess that basic trick is all you can come up with. Well, don't worry… the dragon knight won't die from the Great Moth's poison… because I'm going to kill him in one blow instead!"

Jou and Anzu sucked in a gasp. "Yugi!"

"Let's go!" Haga commanded to his monster. "Great Moth's Ultimate Attack! **Moth Burning Death Tornado**!" From a small gem spot right beneath the Moth's head came a small light, which then burst into a huge fiery blast! Gaia and his dragon were trapped in its wake, and were sizzled into nothing. "The dragon is burnt to ashes!"

"… Is this the end…?" Hanasaki asked timidly. Everyone else was silent, and the air held an eerie calm until Haga exploded with nasal laughs.

"I did it!" Haga shouted animatedly. "I beat Yugi! I did it! I—" Haga stopped his victory announcement to notice that Yami wasn't at all worried about his loss… in fact, the same eager smirk was painted on his face as he stared at Haga.

"'Ha ha' indeed" Yami said, amused. Suddenly, Haga seemed to snap, as if his connection to sanity had finally come undone. Sniffling a little, he held his head in frustration and confusion.

"… Wh… Wha…. What's so funny **this** time?" Haga stammered, looking as if he had literally lost it. Why was Yugi laughing **now**? Hadn't he just won? Or was at least close to it, as his opponent only had 100 Life Points left, and no monsters… Haga was about to win, damnit! Why was Yugi looking so smug?

Yami's smirk widened. "You've fallen into my trap, Haga!" he announced. "Gaia the Dragon Champion was a decoy!"

"A decoy!" Haga shouted, his right eye twitching a little. Yami nodded.

"Now it's my turn! And I'll attack the Great Moth…" he threw down a card, "with **this**!"

A dark entity emerged from the card, rising up like a great demon from Hell. That was true in some sense, as the monster that had appeared **was** a demon… and one of the most powerful.

"The Summoned Skull!" Haga stared at the card for a moment, before slumping back down in his seat in relief.

_Whew… That was a close one_, he thought. _For a second I was **worried**… but Great Moth's attack power is higher than the skull demon. If he attacks, Yugi's Life Points will go down to zero and I'll win_….

"Heh, heh…" Yami chuckled. Yugi was giggling right with him.

_He still hasn't figured it out yet!_

"You don't seem to understand" Yami said, as Haga's eyes widened at Yami's confidence. "Why do you think I used **Magic Mist** in the first place…?"

Realization clicked in Haga's head—he panicked immediately.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no_, Haga screamed in his head. _Because of that Magic Mist, Great Moth is soaked! And **that** means…._

"You look as if you get it now" Yami mocked. "The Magic Mist is only the stepping stone for a combo attack with the Skull Demon! Because of the Magic Mist effect, Great Moth has become more conductive to electricity and the demon's attack power goes up!

"So let me end this duel, once and for all!" Yami shouted, with his Master right beside him in spirit form. "Summoned Skull… **Demon Lightening**!"

The Summoned Skull groaned, its attack raised to 3100, before it released a sparkling light that crackled through the air and fried the Great Moth! The air hissed as the Moth screeched in agony, before falling to the ground in a charred heap.

"No!" Haga yelled. "My Moth was shot down!" _M-… my poor insect… Great Moth is… d-destroyed…._ And Haga's Life Points dropped to zero.

"He did it!" Anzu shouted. "Yugi won!"

"Alright! That's my buddy!" Jou cheered, a fist proudly shot up into the air. Everyone who had crowded around to watch the duel rooted and hollered in Yugi and Yami's victory. Mai only smirked.

_Tee hee… perfect_! _I can still take you down, Yugi!_

Haga, stunned by his loss, had slumped in the chair, grumbling listlessly.

"Arggggh…ghh… this can't be true…" Haga moaned. "I can't… lose…."

Yami stood up from where he sat, and removed Haga's two star chips as well as his one. They clinked together in his hand.

"Now, now…" Yami said, a predatory smirk gracing his lips. "Those are the rules… and because of them, I'll be taking these star chips now."

Haga growled, his hands clenched tightly into fists as he glared at Yami. "Why you… you…."

"So…" Yami said, completely ignoring Haga's attempts at looking tough, "the **first **person to lose all their star chips is the champion of Japan. Heh, heh… I suppose that is punishment enough, though I am tempted to do something far worse in return for your dishonorable antics…."

Yami made his eyes glow a little more crimson, and his hair dance wildly around his head. Most of the spectators had left, leaving only Jou and the gang… so no one else saw Yami as he started to look more sinister, looming over Haga. The insect duelist stared up at him with frightened eyes… before passing out in terror. Yami smirked.

"Pathetic worm… I'm glad you're out of the tournament first." Then his expression grew very serious and menacing, as he yelled, "Now, get off the island, **insect**! Or I'll pull off your legs **one by one**!"

Haga awoke instantly, and terrified he scrambled out of the battle box, right into the hands of Jonouchi and Honda.

"Hey… where do ya think **you're **going?" Jou said as he grabbed Haga by the shirt collar. Haga trembled, as a little bit of snot ran from his nose. Jou chuckled lightly. "Not so fast, bug boy. There's one last thing…."

Jou let go of Haga's shirt and instead grabbed the hand that had the Duelist Glove on it—carefully he removed it, before kicking Haga in the back and sending him scuttling into the woods. Jou smirked as he put on Haga's glove.

"Now I've got one too!" he said, before making a face of disgust. "Eww… it's all sweaty…."

Yami promptly exited the battle box, to be greeted with smiles and cheered from everyone around him. It was especially so with Yugi, as the boy's spirit hugged the dark one with joy.

_We beat Haga!_ Yugi cheered, and in an instant Yami had nuzzled into him, fervently purring as his Master petted his hair affectionately. Master was happy, Master had won… so far, so good!

_Yes, we did, Yugi_, Yami said as he received a light kiss from the boy. _Haga has obtained the defeat he needed—someone like him does not deserve the title of Japanese champion. _

Yugi snuggled Yami close, and the dark one sighed contently. Their first duel, their first victory in Duelist Kingdom. They were already one step closer to getting Grandpa's soul back to his body.

Jou approached Yami, clenching and unclenching his hand as he tried out the new glove. He patted Yami on the back. "Nice job, Yami! You really took care of bug dude!" Then he whipped around, his eyes trying to find something.

"Hey, where did Mai Kujaku go?" Jou asked.

"I… don't know…" Anzu answered, now also looking around. "I guess she left with the other people watching. Funny, I didn't see her go…."

"Ah, I guess that's alright!" Jou said, his arms crossed behind his head as he winked at his friends. "We'll see her again sooner or later. Maybe even duel her!"

Yami nodded. "True—in which case, we have to be more careful. Enemies and friends surround us here, but we will have to duel both in order to get into the castle." Yami paused, before adding, "Thank you for what you said before, Jonouchi. I am in your debt." He fought off the urge to bow, before Yugi took command of their vessel.

Jou looked to Yugi, confused. "Yug, what's Yami talking about?" Yugi smiled as Jou scratched his head.

"I'll tell you on the way out" he said, smiling. "Now let's get out of this forest." And the rest of the gang followed, trudging out of the woods towards the next big battle.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Hope you all liked it! R x R!


	15. Temptress

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did, Malik would have taken off his shirt _more_ than once… I can assure you of that!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It was two hours later into the tournament, and so far Yugi and Jonouchi's star chip levels stayed the same as they did after Haga's duel: Yugi and Yami had three, while Jou was left to his one. Of course, now the one star chip was in a duelist glove that Jou had swiped off of Haga, making it seem more… official.

"Okay, so I need seven more star chips to get into Pegasus's castle" Yugi said as they walked on through a well-worn path in the woods. "And Jou still needs nine… we'll have to find some duelists if we want to make it to the next round."

"I hear ya there, Yug" Jou said enthusiastically. "And I'm ready for it! Bring them on: I'll take those guys down!"

"That's the spirit, man!" Honda added, patting Jou on the back. "Keep that confidence—you'll probably need it against some of the duelists around here. They aren't pushovers, remember?" Jou's shoulders slumped a little.

"Honda, you're such a party pooper, you know that?" Everyone giggled a little, while Yugi smiled inwardly to Yami. The spirit was curled around his Master, enjoying the light-hearted happiness he could feel radiating off his soul.

_I really hope Jou will be okay out there_… Yugi said. Yami cracked open a crimson eye, watching his Master as he felt his worry.

_He shall be, Yugi. We trained him for several days, and his magic is strong. I believe that he will succeed as much in this competition as we will—after all, he has your support. _Yami lightly kissed Yugi's cheek, and Yugi giggled a bit as it tickled.

_Yeah, I guess you're right. I shouldn't worry about Jou, since he can handle himself_. While Yugi now smiled a bit, thinking over what Yami had said, the spirit wore a slightly tense expression… he knew his words had comforted his Master, and he could only hope that Jou would fulfill them just as well.

"Awright!" Jou said, pumping his fist in the air as he stayed at Yugi's side. "Let's get out of this forest!" As the two of them merrily walked down the path, the others stayed behind, concerned looks gracing all their faces.

"You guys think Jou will be alright?" Anzu asked absently.

Honda gave a sort of half-nod. "The duelists on this island are all strong… and Jou's just an amateur, even with all of Yugi and Yami's training."

"I hope he'll make it to the finals…" Ryou added.

"That's about the only thing we can do" Hanasaki said. "Hope and cheer him on. I mean, this is up to him and all…."

"Yeah…" Anzu said, her own mind filled with uncertainties. _Yugi, Yami… please help Jonouchi… help him save his sister, Shizuka, from going blind… before it's too late…._

The group followed the other two, before coming upon a grassy field that overlooked the ocean. Upon exiting the dense forest, Jou instantly went into a sprint.

"Jou, where are you going?" Yugi called out.

"C'mon guys! Let's go over there!" Jou yelled back, pointing to the cliff. "I bet the view is **great** from that hill!" Everyone sighed a little good-naturedly.

"Geez!" Honda breathed. "This isn't a field trip…."

The others followed mutely as Jou made it to the top, looking from the peak of the small hill at the rippling ocean and the crisp blue sky, adorned with fluffy white clouds and the radiant sun. The breeze fluffed Jou's hair, as honey-brown eyes glistened under the light.

Jou's eyes brimmed a bit with tears as he gazed upon the sight.

_What a great view…_he thought of his little sister, and her eyes. He thought of the reason he was here, and the challenges that lay ahead. Still, he smiled, imagining Shizuka's happy grin. _Shizuka… I promise you. I'll show you scenery like this someday, and you'll be able to see everything with me! **I promise you**!_

The rest of the gang stood by Jou under the silence, looking out onto the ocean. The quiet was broken as Anzu turned to look at the meadow behind them.

"Hey, look over there!" she said, pointing towards the mountains. Everyone else turned to see what was going on. "Over there, and there! Look at all the battle boxes!"

It was true—several of them dotted the landscape, as many duelists were already wandering around them, talking and challenging each other. Yugi felt Yami smirk inside of him, as he peered through Yugi's eyes.

_Heh heh…_ Yami said. _Looks as if the other gamers have finally gotten over their cold feet_….

"Awright! Next time, I'm gonna duel!" Jou announced.

"You better pick a weak one first" Honda said flatly, making Jou slump his shoulders again.

"Honda, you're so mean" Hanasaki whispered, elbowing the taller teen. Yugi placed his hand on Jou's shoulder comfortingly.

"Jou, remember to be careful when you choose the **site** of your duel" he said. Jou nodded to him, verifying that he understood.

"Yeah, I got that, Yugi. Based on the field you choose, you monsters get weaker or stronger."

"Exactly!" Yugi answered sternly. "But, we're not the only ones who know—the other duelists must have figured that out by now. They'll stake out areas that put their monsters at an advantage and wait for a duelist to come by. They'll be setting **traps**, and if we're not careful we may fall into them."

"Gotcha!" Jou said, winking as he gave Yugi a thumbs-up. The smaller boy smiled in return.

"What field works best for your monsters, Jonouchi?" Ryou asked shyly. Jou didn't seem to notice the light blush that crossed the pale boy's face.

"Well, I have a lot of warrior and beat-warrior cards…" Jou said, "so I guess it would be _sogen_… the plains."

Honda looked around at where they were—surrounded by grassy fields and meadow. "… So I guess right here would be your territory, Jou…. There's mountains to the left and the sea to the right. You should stay around here."

"No prob!" Jou said, grinning. "Now, all I got to do is find a duelist, and then—" the blonde stopped, as he was interrupted by a loud voice that was oddly familiar.

"We're **done**! Give me your star chips and **leave**!"

"Th-that voice…" Hanasaki squeaked. He pointed to a nearby battle box station. "It's coming from that duel box!"

_Could it be?_ Yugi asked to Yami, sensing recognition from the voice. Yami nodded.

_Indeed it is_, he said, as the gang ran over to the scene of the duel. All eyes fell on the stunning blonde duelist before them. …_Mai Kujaku_….

They heard the female duelist chortle as her opponent remained in the duel box, holding his head in shame.

"Run home to your **mommy**!" Mai taunted as she adjusted her dueling glove. "Little boy!"

"I lost…" the guy she dueled moaned. "I went easy on you because you were a girl—serves me right…." Then he lifted his head, and gazed at Mai with confused eyes. "But that wasn't all! I couldn't pay attention because of that **thing** you did with your cards! How'd you do it? How could you read your cards when they were **face-down**?"

_Face-down_? Yugi exclaimed to Yami, who was also curiously listening in. _How could Mai be able to read her cards like that? Is she psychic_? Then it dawned on Yugi. _Yami, does she have magic like you_?

The spirit focused in for a moment, before returning to Yugi's conscience. _It's strange… I do sense magic within her, but it has yet to be properly awakened within her and put into use. Whatever she is doing now, it has no connection to that._

They watched as Mai turned to her former opponent, and gave him a wink.

That…" she said teasingly, "is my **secret**."

"Whoa!" Honda breathed beside Jou. "Look at her! She already has four star chips!"

Mai was skipping away from the duel, a cheery look on her face—then her eyes seemed to zero in on Yugi and the others, and Yugi felt Jou squirm a bit under her gaze. He chuckled inwardly at his companion's uneasiness.

_I'm not surprised if he feels disquiet_, Yami said observantly, hugging his light one tightly. _This woman seems a formidable foe—one that would perhaps be an equal challenger for your skill level, Yugi_.

The boy blushed a shy pink. _Yeah, I wouldn't mind dueling her, to tell you the truth. I'd really like to see how well she can do._

Yami nodded. _I as well, light one_.

Then they noticed that Mai was swaggering towards them, a predatory look in her violet eyes. That persona then melted into ditzy glee as she skipped daintily towards Yugi and Jou.

"Hello _Yugi_!" she chimed charmingly. "How are your duels going?"

"Not bad…" Yugi said modestly. Mai looked him over, pondering the teen in her mind.

_Hmm, Yugi has three star chips_, she thought. _He hasn't been in a duel since Haga._ Her eyes then traveled over to the blonde beside Yugi. _But… Jonouchi has only **one** star chip_….

Yugi felt unnerved under her steady gaze, but Yami's spirit flooded him with confidence. _Come on, say it! _he thought boldly. _Do you want to duel with us_?

"Okay, I've decided!" Mai said. "I want to have a duel!"

_That's it_! Yugi thought, but just as he thought she would say his name, she pointed over to his left… at Jou.

"I challenge **you**, Jonouchi!" Mai said firmly. The blonde gawked at the mention of his name, uttered by the lips of Mai Kujaku.

"Huh?" he asked, obviously surprised. His eyes blinked, wider than saucers. "What…? Me…?"

"What? Jou?" Honda said, equally flabbergasted. The look on everyone else's faces matched the tones in their unsteady voices. Yugi gazed on in slight shock.

_She chose Jou_? he asked Yami. _But, why would she do that? Does she intend to remove the weaker duelists first from the tournament?_ Yugi knew Jou was a good duelist, but considering that he was a newbie, Mai would probably suspect him of little skill.

_Perhaps_, Yami said. _But it will be her own undoing, if she considers Jonouchi a "weak" target. He has trained with **you**, after all._

"You won't run away, will you…?" Mai goaded. "Little boy?"

Jou's blank expression instantly morphed into a determined scowl—his honey-brown eyes glared at Mai, insulted, for no one called Jou a "little boy".

"What are you up to, Mai?" Anzu asked, a bit infuriated herself. "Why don't you just duel Yugi? That's what you wanted before, right?" Mai smirked, amused.

"As a duelist, of course I want to fight Yugi!" she said. "But with the rules of this island, that's not a good strategy… after all, look what happened to Insector Haga?

"First I need to destroy the weaklings and collect my star chips! I'll duel Yugi afterwards…" Yugi could hear Jou growl at her words, and sensed him tense—the blonde woman had apparently struck a cord, and Jou's blood was now pumping with an unwavering fire.

_We were right—that is her strategy_! Yugi said, feeling hot and bothered by the mere thought of it. It sounded so sneaky and upper-handed. _But she's right… that's the way this island works, and we don't have a choice in the matter_.

_Yes, but it shall not be a problem for us_, Yami said reassuringly. _For **any **of us—Jou will prevail, if he just places his heart into his cards and trusts his own power. We have trained him well, Yugi—we can only leave the rest to him_.

The others didn't seem to think so. Anzu and Honda were already starting to panic on their blonde friend's behalf.

"Jou can't beat her!" Anzu hissed desperately. "Don't accept her challenge!"

"Man, if you lose this, it's **over**!" Honda warned. "Don't risk it!"

"Yugi should accept the challenge for Jou!" Hanasaki piped up. Anzu nodded, seeing logic in it. She placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder gently.

"Go on Yugi! Tell him!" she encouraged. _Oh Yugi, Yami… please don't let Jou take this chance_…!

But to everyone's mute shock, the boy shook his head. He turned towards Jou, and gave him a silent nod of support.

"Jou!" Yugi said. "Do your best!"

Jou's face cracked into a smile. "Yeah—thanks Yug! I knew you'd say that!"

Everyone else gasped. Ryou looked on with slight fear in his chocolate eyes. "But… Jou—"

"Guys, don't argue. Yugi's made up his mind" Jou said firmly, his face serious. "And so have I. If I run away here… then from now on, whenever I look at the sky, or the mountains, or the horizon out on the sea… whenever I see a good view….

"I'd remember that I was the coward who ran away!"

Yugi smiled, and felt Yami's smirk within him.

"I don't want to be a wimp!" Jou continued bravely. "Yeah, there is a part of me that's afraid, wondering if I'll lose….

"But, deep down, I **know** that I have nothing to be afraid of! I know I can win if I try my hardest—and I'm finally ready to prove it!" He turned to Yugi. "Right, Yugi?"

The boy nodded, smiling. _You've already proven that you're brave Jou. We believe in you!_

The rest of the gang quieted in respect and awe.

"I get it, dude!" Honda said proudly. "Sorry I told you to back off. We're right behind you, man!"

"Thanks, guy—I needed that" Jou admitted. All the while Mai watched them silently, her eyes never leaving Jonouchi as the teen brought out his cards. "I accept your challenge, Mai Kujaku! Now let's get started!"

The two entered the duel box and sat down. The gang crowded around the glass wall, apprehensive and excited. Yugi heard a mumbling noise coming from his shoulder, and saw it was Sugoroku, yelling to him.

"What is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked, concerned.

"Let me see the duel!" Sugoroku commanded urgently. "I trained Jonouchi too, you know! I want to see how my star pupil does!"

Yugi sweatdropped. "But, I thought _I_ was your star pupil!" He heard his grandfather chuckle at the boy's mock dismay, and both of their eyes returned to the matter at hand.

"Good luck, Jou!" Anzu cheered.

"Get her, dude!" Honda added enthusiastically. Jou showed off his arm muscles like a burly strongman. "Awright!"

Yami looked on through Master's eyes, a serious look gracing his features. _Jonouchi_….

Mai removed a star chip from her gauntlet. "You only have one star chip, don't you?" she asked absently. "Then I'll bet one star chip too." She placed it on the table with a slight click. Jou followed suit.

_If I lose this star chip, it's all over_! Jou thought, staring at the chip. _Wish me luck, guys_!

Then he noticed Mai was looking over their tabletop, an understanding look in her eyes. "The field we'll fight on is 40 per cent grassland, and 20 percent wasteland." The blonde male gazed down at the table, and nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What's with the field?" he asked, surprised at the way it appeared like a geographic map of the land around them. "This is unreal! It's 3-D!"

"Its okay, Jou!" Yugi said aloud through the glass. "That's just the effects! It's nothing too different!" _Calm down, Jou! It's all right—you have the grassland to give your cards the advantage in your territory. You'll do fine…._ He could only hope as much for his friend.

Meanwhile, Jou's face grew grim with thought.

"Mai Kujaku…" he said, catching the blonde female's attention. "Can I ask you something before we duel?"

Mai shrugged. "Go ahead—shoot."

"Why did you come to this island…" he asked, and her face seemed to go a little blank. "For honor? For the prize money?" Mai regained her composure, and the twinkle was rekindled in her eyes.

"Both!" she said boldly. "What else do you think? If I win the prize money, I'll travel the world… no! I'll live in Paris for years and buy all the Chanel and Vuiton that I want!" Her eyes were filled with stars, and Jou could only look at her. _How conceited!_ He thought, disgusted.

"Heh… that's a pretty week reason to be here" Jou said—in an instant Mai fumed, her face beet red.

"How **dare** you!" she snapped. "So what are **you** here for, then?"

"I'm here…" Jou said calmly, "To save a life!"

Mai's face quieted, and a sympathetic look crossed her eyes. Something seemed to dawn within her, but quickly it was stifled, returning her to her voracious stare that meant business.

"That's it, Jou!" Anzu said. "Show that woman whose boss!"

_Jou, show her your strength! _Yugi and Yami thought together, holding each other's hands. _Show her the strength… of your convictions!_

Mai and Jou drew their cards, ready to fight.

"Duel Start!" they said in unison.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

All right! Mai and Jou's duel is ready to go!

See you all next Friday!


	16. Psychic

Disclaimer: I no own Yu-Gi-Oh! If I did… someone would be gay—besides Malik.

Okay, here's Chapter Sixteen, everyone! Enjoy!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Duel Start!"

The two duelists drew from their hands, as they began their battle. Jou had his hand ready, and his eyes glanced over at Mai. He gasped, suddenly shocked.

"…Huh…?" _What's she **doing**?_

Everyone else stared as well, and looked in as much a state of disbelief as the blonde. All of their eyes were on his opponent, as Mai Kujaku had laid all her cards face-down on the edge of the tabletop in a straight row! Her eyes closed as her hand wavered over them ominously, while she hummed some strange tune.

"Wh-Why aren't you looking at your cards?" Jou asked, incredulous. Mai's sultry gaze looked up at him from under thick black eyelashes.

"It's simple…" she replied coolly. "I already **know** my hand."

_What_? Jou's brain froze. _No way! She's a psychic…?_

Everyone gasped, in the same state as Jou. Yami's eyes widened, but it was Yugi who inwardly panicked.

_She can really tell what her cards are while they're **face-down**? _he asked, looking through Yami's eyes, feeling slightly flushed. He tried to sense any form of magic coming from the female duelist, but alas he still could not pinpoint any use of it. What would she use then to predict her cards?

Yami sensed Master's unease, and lightly nudged his cheek affectionately.

_Have no fear, light one_, he said gently. _Jonouchi has been under our tutelage, and with such guidance he shall not surrender to cheap tricks like this_.

Yugi's expression changed from one of worry to puzzlement. _"Cheap tricks_?"

Yami nodded. _You will see—just watch closely._

"My turn" Mai said, and as her eyes remained closed her hands drifted towards one of her face-down cards. "For my first card… the Harp Lady!" Quickly she flipped over one of the cards, and to everyone's amazement, she was correct!

The hologram emerged, and Jou's honey-brown eyes glistened with fear as he saw that she was right—the Harpy Lady stood before him, her form not leaving much to the imagination as long red hair billowed down to her waist to join with feathers that laced her arms like a bird. She released a shrill battle cry.

_How did she know…? _Jou thought frantically—in anxiousness he threw down a card of his own.

"I play Tiger Ax!" A tiger in armor and with a fierce hatchet in his hand arrived, growling at the harpy with fervor. Both the attack of the Harpy Lady and the Tiger Ax were originally 1300—however, the power of the mountains and the plains gave both monsters a boost, their attack power still tied at 1690.

Jou seemed completely ignorant of that, though—in fear of this strange woman's power, he hastened to attack.

"Bring down her harpy!" Jou commanded, and the beast obeyed, charging forward. Both Yami and Yugi cringed inwardly.

_No, Jou!_, Yugi cried. _The Harpy Lady's can **fly**! The attack won't reach her_!

Mai was obviously pleased, as a small, knowing smile graced her lips.

"Oho ho ho ho! Scratch clash!" Mai said, and her Harpy Lady slashed at the Tiger Ax's face, blood spewing from the wound. Jou's face scrunched in dismay. "The Tiger Ax is instantly killed!"

"No…!" Jou moaned, watching as his monster faded away. His Life Points dropped to 1610.

"Heh heh…" Mai giggled. "No newbie can beat me, **little boy**! You're already out of this tournament!"

"Oh no…!" Anzu whispered. Honda pounded his fist into the glass.

"C'mon man! Pull yourself together!" he yelled.

From the DVD camera on Yugi's shoulder, Sugoroku was yelling loudly enough for even the blonde to hear. "What are you doing, Jonouchi? Take down that **trollop** and her harpies—I taught you how to **win**, so focus!"

Hanasaki stared with an uneasy gaze, but had blushed when Sugoroku called Mai a tramp. "Is there any way Jou can win…?" he asked to no one in particular. Yami's face was stern, but worry was evident as Yugi hugged him tightly out of habit—it helped to quiet his nerves, but even now his heart was beating too fast to be composed.

_Stay calm, Ma-Yugi_, Yami said comfortingly, and he accidental slip of his tongue made Yugi smile a little. _Jonouchi can still win this duel. Both you and I have faith in him, remember? _

_But he's so flustered_! Yugi said. _He's not concentrating because of Mai Kujaku's "powers"! He has to focus—otherwise he'll be so far under that Mai will destroy him_.

_But you still believe in him, do you not_? Yugi looked at Yami questioningly—the spirit should **know** that answer, but he had asked it nonetheless.

_Of course I do_! Yugi exclaimed. _With all my being_! Yami smiled knowingly.

_Then forget of Kujaku-san's tricks, and stay true to Jonouchi_.

Meanwhile, Jou was still at odds about what had occurred. He stared down at his hands, his expression that of bewilderment and panic.

_How…? How does she do it—reading her cards when they're face-down? That's impossible… isn't it_?

_Tee hee_, Mai thought as she watched him sulk. _This boy's totally distracted trying to figure out my "secret"! That's going to help me do him in!_

Jou took a deep breath—it was only the first move, and he was scared out of his mind! He needed to act—what if Mai had more tricks like that up her sleeve? He threw down another card without thinking.

"Okay! My next card is Demon Hunter Kojikocy!" The monster arose from the card: a bearded warrior with a sculpted chest and large sword in hand. His attack— originally 1500—shot up to 1950.

Yugi winced. _No, Jou! Mai is going for a combo! Attacking with one card won't work!_

"Alright …" Mai said slyly. "Then I'll play **this**… Electro Whip!" She closed her eyes and picked up another face-down card, flipping it over to reveal her words true—Jou's face froze in shock. "Harpy Lady's attack goes up by 300 points now!"

In the bird woman's hand a whip formed, hissing with electric energy. Her attack was now 1990… higher than Jou's monster.

"Oho ho ho! Prepare to die!" Mai laughed maliciously as her harpy slashed the demon hunter with her whip, killing him on the spot. "The demon hunter is destroyed!"

Jou's Life Points again dropped, this time to 1120—as he watched his monster vanish he bared his teeth viciously.

_F#$&... she did it **again**_! Jou thought, racking his brain over and over Mai's mind-blowing accuracy. _She knew the card before she turned it over! How is she doing it?_

Jou gazed up at Mai, who was smirking. _Is she like Yami—does she have some sort of magic powers_? He didn't know if Yami had the ability to read his cards, nor did he think he would use it—still, Jou knew that he could never beat Yami at his level, so how could he defeat someone who already knows what cards she has? _Can she read my cards too_?

"You won't be able to beat my Harpy Lady with cards like that!" Mai stated. "With each turn, she becomes more** beautiful**… more **elegant**… and most of all, **stronger**!"

Jou growled. "Oh yeah? Then take this!" He placed another card down on the field. "Warrior of Gardna, attack!"

_Don't be so rash, Jou_! Yugi warned. Mai only smirked more.

"With pleasure!" she said. She closed her eyes, repeating her magic process as she picked another card and named it before she revealed what it was. Again, she was right.

"Cyber Bondage!" she said confidently. "Now Harpy Lady's attack and defense are even better!"

Harpy Lady's attack score was now 2490.

"Cyber Lightening Whip! Destroy the warrior!" The harpy attacked, and just like all of Jou's monsters before, the warrior died, taking with it a part of Jou's Life Points as they dropped to 810.

Mai laughed, her eyes glittering. "So, learned your lesson? Know this now, Jonouchi—you're nothing but **prey** to **me**!"

Jou felt his heart sink. She was right about her cards, **every single time**! _How? How does she do it? How does she read them face-down? Does she have ESP or something? Can she see the future? What do I do now_?

He knew Shizuka was depending on him… he knew she was waiting for him, her smile in his mind's eye, haunting him. But now his heart lurched—he would **fail** the one he was trying so hard to help, and he could do nothing to stop it! No matter what he did, or how much Yugi, Yami, and Gramps taught him, it was useless. He couldn't fight against Mai Kujaku… he couldn't fight at all.

_I'm just not good enough_… Jou thought in defeat, bearing his head in shame as he realized the truth. _I can't beat her_….

Mai watched Jou as his eyes glazed over, and she grinned. Yes, she had him now—this boy was officially putty in her hands. She heard muffled yells from outside the glass box, and she saw that Jou's friends were still cheering him on. Her face grew stern, as she pointed at the brunette girl who was yelling the loudest.

"Hey, you out there!" Mai yelled, and Anzu froze, wondering what was going on. She stared at Mai, surprised. "What was it you said? 'If you shout, the duelist will hear your feelings…?' And you'll help him win…?" She redirected her hand to point at the defeated Jonouchi. "Then **make** this **wimp** win! He needs all the feelings you've got!"

Anzu's eyes showed her helplessness. "Well… I…." She tried to find the right words, but Mai had baffled her, and her throat closed shut. It constricted as tears threatened to form in her eyes. Mai smiled.

"Yeah, some help **you **are to him" she said nastily. "None of your feelings can help him—you think a bunch of weak little cheerleaders can save this pathetic excuse for a duelist? Fat chance, so save your breath for someone who **deserves **it." She turned to Jou.

"And here's some more free advice, **boy**…" she sneered. "You can't become a true duelist and play with your little friends at the same time—after all, today's friends are tomorrow's enemies. That's what it means to be a duelist!"

Jou remained silent, and Mai continued. "Listen; duelists can't trust anyone but themselves. Take that to heart from today's defeat!"

Jou's eyes widened—_"Take that from today's **defeat**…?"_ He bared his teeth—he couldn't lose to this woman, and give her the pleasure of his pain!

He glanced over at Anzu, and saw the girl tremble a little, still shaken by Mai's harsh words. _Anzu_…. If anything, he didn't want any of his friends getting hurt—this was **his** fight, and they shouldn't suffer for his losses! He clenched his fists, but defeat still lingered within him like a plague.

Anzu wiped away a few of her tears, and Yami looked over to see that her hands were trembling not from sadness, but from **anger**. Her eyes were piercing pits of blue fire as she bared her teeth, tears still flowing from her eyes.

"Arghhhh!" she growled. "This is making me so **mad**…!"

_Anzu_! Yugi thought, worried for her. He stared back at Mai, and he became angry himself. _How dare Mai make Anzu feel like that!_

Yami sensed Master's rage, and he felt it flow through him as well. Kujaku-san should not have hurt the souls of Master's friends… he would not let this injustice stand. He growled, his hands now clasped into tight little balls.

_You have angered Master! I will help Jonouchi win to teach you of your wrongs, Kujaku-san!_

"**Mai Kujaku**!" The blonde temptress turned, to see a stern-faced Yami shouting into the glass. "**I'll** make Jonouchi win! With just **one word**!"

Mai gazed at him, befuddled. "Huh?"

Anzu sniffled, wiping away another stray tear. _Yami_? _Yugi_?

"Jonouchi," Yami said firmly, and the defeated blonde peered up, confused. "This is a riddle, and I want you to answer it!"

Jou blinked his eyes clear, not understanding. "Huh…?" _What are you up to, Yami_? The spirit's eyes gazed directly into his, unwavering as he spoke.

"Jonouchi… what's 'something you can show, but you can't see'?"

Jou's eyes widened in recognition. _Something you can show, but you can't see_…? While his look was that of contemplation, Mai—on the other hand—was now slapping her knee, laughing in such a way that the whole gang glared daggers in her direction.

"Aha ha ha! Yeah, **that's** a strategy!" she chortled. "**That's** going to make him win, alright! Sounds great, Yugi—I wanna see this! I'm waiting—show me!"

Jou was silent, staring into nothing as his eyes glazed over again. Yami watched him, and Yugi held his spirit close, both their heartbeats timed as one for their friend.

_C'mon, Jou_… Yugi prayed, grasping Yami's hand and finding the warmth it sent into him all the more comforting. _Please, figure it out… please win_….

Jou fought back the feeling of tears. _Yugi… I know the answer to that riddle_…. He recalled when his friendship with Yugi first began—it was with that riddle, which Jou had told Yugi himself, and the answer had been friendship… the friendship he gave to Yugi that day. _But… this time not even **that** can make me win_….

He sensed Yami's gaze on him, but he didn't have the courage to face it. _I'm sorry, Yugi, Yami… I'm too dumb to figure out what you mean…._

_I don't even know what you're trying to tell me…._

_Shizuka… I wish you were here… I wish I could see you_. He pictured his younger sister's smiling face, and his heart sank down into the floor until he could no longer feel it. He let his misty eyes gaze up at the beautiful sunlight streaming down into the glass instead.

_Oh, Shizuka… _he thought miserably. _I'm a rotten brother_… _I can't even fix your eyes_.

He saw Shizuka in his thoughts, a tear running down her pale cheek. "_I wanted to see your face… for one last time_…."

Jou fought back tears, scrunching his face to block away the pain. "Crap!" What could he do? He couldn't win…he was helpless, unable to fight for himself. He closed his eyes, to keep the tears from stemming.

He peered into the darkness behind his eyelids. _The world of blindness… I wonder if its pitch black like this._ He bitterly hissed. _I can't let you go to that kind of world…! _

…_Shizuka…._

There was darkness for a second, and then, out of the emptiness of his sight, Jou's senses suddenly picked up something. He sniffed the air, wondering what it was.

_I smell… something_…. He opened his eyes in surprise. _What **is**__it…?_ He looked at Mai, who was still smirking at him. _I didn't realize at all when my eyes were open… I just thought it was the perfume she was wearing, but… I can smell **lots** of **different** perfumes! They're each distinct! I noticed for the first time when my eyes were closed! **But why**…?_

"C'mon already!" Mai chided, though it was obvious she was still quite satisfied anyways. "It's your turn! I haven't got all day!"

Then it hit him—Jou gasped, and his eyes sparkled with realization.

"I get it!" he breathed. "I know your card trick!"

The smile dropped off Mai's face quicker than the drop of a hat. "… What?"

"I figured it out!" Jou continued. "By putting different perfumes on all your cards in advance, you're able to tell which cards are in your hand by **smelling** them!"

Mai's expression grew more fearful with each word he spoke—from the sidelines, Yami smiled gently at Jou, content.

"You can **show** the cards…" Jou said, his face lightening up as a smile graced his disbelieving lips, "but you can't **see** the smell… _something you can show but can't see**!"**_

_No way! _Mai shouted in her head, her face bearing a look of pure horror. _He's just a newbie! He couldn't have seen through my "aroma-tactics"!_ Jou was still smiling proudly as he stood up, his face glowing with confidence.

"Man! That wierded me out so much, I couldn't concentrate on the duel!" he said, growing strength. "I thought it was some occult stuff! You freaked me out! But now I'm on to your game, **faker**!"

"Alright, Jou!" Honda cheered. "You go for it, man!"

"That's it, Jou!" Anzu added. "You show her what you're made of!"

Yugi hugged Yami tightly, a bright smile on his cherub face. _Yes! Jou figured it out! I'm so glad he understood the riddle_!

_And it was to you that he owes, for remembering the riddle as you did, Yugi_, Yami flattered the boy, making a deep blush burn his cheeks. _He could not have done this without you, nor could we have defeated Haga without him. We have returned the favor, just as he would for us_.

Yugi nodded, petting Yami's hair so that the spirit purred in gratification. Jonouchi happy. Master happy. All was well—things would be good now.

Jou looked upon his cheering friends, and saw Yami gazing at him with pride. He nodded to him, smiling as well. _Thanks, Yugi! Yami! I couldn't have gotten through this without you_ _both_.

"Argh!" Mai growled, her hand suddenly fists as she bared her teeth at Jou, her eyes livid. "O-oh yeah? So you saw through my trick, big deal! You still couldn't beat me in a hundred years!"

"It's strange, Mai," Jou said calmly. "Just having my friends watching over me, makes me feel like you're not so tough after all. And…" he smiled brightly, his brown eyes soft, "I'll take you up on that hundred years thing! I'm going to beat you, Mai Kujaku!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Alright guys! R x R!


	17. Chaos Magic

Disclaimer: Despite popular belief, I **don't** own YGO… wow, what a disappointment, right?

Okay folks, chapter seventeen is HERE! Enjoy!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"So you saw through my trick?" Mai growled. "Big deal! You _still_ couldn't beat me in a **hundred** years!" _This is impossible! He's just a newbie—he couldn't have seen through my strategy, it's fool-proof!_

Jou could only offer her a kind, confident smile in return. "You know, Mai, its strange… just having my friends watching over me makes me feel like you're not so tough after all. So….

"I'll take you up on that 'hundred years' thing!" He grinned boldly, and he reached into his hand for a card—Mai could only watch in bafflement as he pulled one and slapped it on the field.

"Here I come! I play Baby Dragon in defense mode!" The card formed the hologram of a small orange dragon, which uncharacteristically squealed in delight at being played. It had a mere 1200 attack strength and 700 defense strength… no match for Mai's harpy at all.

Yami and Yugi both stared at the newly-played card, their eyes wide with understanding.

_That card…_ Yami said. Yugi nodded, showing he knew as well.

_Yep, that's a card I gave to Jou when we were trading and training. I'm so glad he got to play it this duel_!

Jou glanced up at Yami, and a knowing look came to his honey-brown eyes. _Watch me, guys! I'm not gonna waste this card you gave me, or the opportunity to save my sister! I'm gonna prove that I'm worth it all!_

The soft mood was broken as Mai began to chortle, staring at Jou's monster with a look that hinted amusement. "Good choice—a card for **babies**! Well, at least you were smart enough to put in defense mode, so _you _won't get hurt when I _kill_ it." Baby Dragon seemed to sense her words, for he whimpered, cowering in dear before the vicious harpy. Mai's smirk grew. "So I don't think I'll kill it… for now.

"My draw!" She looked at her deck, almost feeling unsure of herself. This amateur… this _boy…_ had seen through her unbeatable strategy. So many other duelists were fooled by it—why not this one?

_And how did he get it all from, "something that you can show, but can't be seen_"? She **never** had anyone figure out her secret before, so her shock left her feeling a bit off her game. She shook her head, trying to focus on getting back her composure.

_I can do this—I've always been on my own, **and I'll win on my own too**_!

She placed her hand over the deck, and then picked up her card.

Yami's eyes flashed open, staring at the deck with a strange look of incredulity. Yugi instantly felt his interest, and his embrace on the spirit tightened in anxiety.

_What is it_? Yugi asked, uncertain of what Yami had sensed. Something had tingled with his senses just now as well, but he was still unused to magic and couldn't tell exactly what he was picking up on.

Yami simply stared at the deck and Mai for another second more, before turning towards Master with disbelief and wonder in his eyes. He was still so amazing to stare at, Yugi realized, as a light blush came to his cheeks at the mere sight of his lover.

_It is Kujaku-san's magic_, he replied in an even tone. _Mind Magic. It has awakened slightly in her time of need—she has called upon her gamer's spirit to assist her for this duel. _

_So, what does that mean for Jou_? Yugi asked, feeling like he already knew the answer to that.

_It just means that Kujaku-san will have a better connection to her cards, and the Heart of the Cards will hear her. All Jonouchi can hope for is that his own magic can override Kujaku-san's_. Yugi watched the duel with Yami through his eyes, curious about Yami's words.

_His own magic_? Yugi mused. _The Chaos Magic_? Yami nodded faintly, and then purred as Yugi preened his hair to ease the tense moment.

_Yes—in order to assume his full potential as a gamer, Jonouchi will need to learn to use his own inner strength. _

_But didn't you say that Jou shouldn't be using that power on his own_? Yugi's brow creased as he frowned. _What if he harms Mai with that power? Or himself? _

Yami shook his head. _Of this, light one, I am not sure—chaos magic is not of my understanding, so whether the consequences of it will be grave or not is beyond me. Yes, I did not suggest Jonouchi using his magic, but maybe he can influence the cards—even without it, Jonouchi should be able to win now that his confidence is with him again._

Yugi nodded, and as he kissed Yami on the cheek, he went back to the duel, watching as Mai looked down at the card she just drew… he could sense the magic that emanated from her now, and he saw her smile at the card she drew.

_Perfect_! she thought, before glancing up at her Harpy Lady. _Just what I needed to take down this nuisance! He may have seen through my trick, but he still can't beat me!_

She played her spell card. "Kaleidoscope! The Splendid Mirror Image—now I can have three Harpy Ladies instead of just one!" As Mai explained this, her harpy morphed in a flash of light, suddenly separating into three different entities. All of them screeched a battle cry, and Jou sucked in a gasp.

"Wha—?" he gritted his teeth, staring down the menacing bird-women. "More of these things?"

"Oh no!" Anzu breathed, her hand clutching close to her heart. "He's already no match against **one** harpy…!"

"Hang in there, Jou!" Honda encouraged. Hanasaki cheered nearby, while Ryou stared into the Battle Box wistfully, his eyes glazed a bit. Yugi and Yami watch in silence, their eyes trained on the duel as Jou swallowed, apparently nervous—Mai winked at him a little.

"Don't worry—I can't attack on the turn I play Kaleidoscope. It's your move." Jou visibly relaxed, but his face was still tense as he drew his next card.

_Gotta focus_, Jou thought. _Focus, Katsuya, focus_. He looked at the card he just drew. _This might work_.

"I play Garoozis!" From his card a reptilian warrior arose, holding a metal ax and dressed in armor. "It gets a 30 per cent power up from the plains!" The monster stiffened as if to attack, but before Jou could say another word Mai's harpies were upon it, their whips slashing into his scaly skin.

"Oho ho ho! Prey, my harpies!" Mai called, and the harpies hit Garoozis harder. "Whip his monster! Punish him!" The blonde duelist released an ominous chuckle as the reptile warrior disappeared into smoke, and Jou could do nothing more than gulp: his Life Points were a mere 120 now.

_Oh crap_… Jou thought, _I don't have a card that can beat three of those harpies…!_

"Ahahaha! That's the Harpy Lady's Elegant 10-hit combo!" Mai explained boisterously. Her eyes narrowed, accented slits peering into Jonouchi's. "It's like I said: every turn they get even **stronger**, and even more **beautiful**. You can't win against power like this!"

_She's right…_ Jou admitted reluctantly. _My back's against the wall here…! I have no other strategies_. He looked over the field, his mind blurred with thoughts. _Think, Katsuya, think… there's gotta be something you can do_….

He tried to recall Sugoroku's words… something about deciphering your opponent's strategy. As his eyes traced the layout of the table, he saw Mai's monsters: all Harpy Ladies, all powered up with spell cards and equip magic. Jou thought about it as concisely as he could.

_Okay, Mai's tactics revolve her Harpy Lady… all she does is power them up, really easy to do, really simple_….

_But that's all she has_! Jou realized suddenly. _If she's without her Harpy Lady, her whole strategy falls to pieces! She'll have nothing left to defend her…but how do I get rid of her harpies when they're more powerful than any monster in my deck_?

His mind flashed briefly over all the cards he had in his deck—he remembered all of them, and as he ran them through his thoughts he tried to recall if any of them could do _something_ against Mai's powerful trio….

_Wait, I **do**__have a card for this_! he eagerly thought. _It's that **other** card Yugi and Yami gave to me—the Time Wizard! _The Time Wizard had come with the Baby Dragon, and Yugi claimed that with the wizard his dragon could grow into an adult, evidently becoming stronger. Maybe, just maybe, it would even be strong enough to tear Mai's harpies to shreds.

"C'mon!" Mai taunted, jarring Jou from his plans. "You've got one more turn to live—why don't you just give up and give me your cards right now?"

"Forget it!" Jou lashed back, and Mai looked startled at his sharp response. "You know, Mai, this duel means more to me than it could _ever_ mean to you! For me, a life hangs on the line, and for you… money and world travel? Someone like you could **never** understand what it means to help anyone besides yourself!"

As soon as Jou finished speaking his eyes went wide—he didn't think he would say something like that, but his nerves had gotten the best of him. Mai looked like she was just as surprised as he was, but then composed herself rather quick—her feelings hid behind the mask that was her game face.

"Don't act so snippy, then" Mai said flatly. "Get on with this—I haven't got all day."

Jou nodded absently—from the look in her eyes, he wondered if he had hurt her then… his words were fairly harsh. He tried to shake away the thoughts—he had to concentrate on winning this duel now, and the emotional clean-up would come afterwards, hopefully.

_But the Time Wizard_… Jou looked through his hand. It wasn't there, and he hadn't used it during the duel yet, so it could only be in his deck. Jou's eyes traveled to it, and it seemed so much farther away now, daring him to try and draw. He shook his head.

_I have to draw that card_! _There's no other way I can win, and Shizuka…._ He pictured his sister's face, smiling at him. _Shizuka needs me, and what kind of big brother would I be if I gave up now? If I **failed**?_ His stomach was filled with butterflies, though they felt more like dragons than mere insects. He fought off his nerves and his fears.

There was only one way that he could be sure if this draw was the right one… he would have to use magic, or at least try to, in order to call the card to his hand.

Jou gulped. He wasn't very familiar with magic. The one time Yami had let him feel the power coursing through his veins, it was an unstoppable force—luck and power, interwoven into a chilling and glorious feeling that energized him. He didn't know how to control it, or how to direct it… what were the odds of him getting the right card anyways? He didn't have the ability.

_And Shizuka won't have the ability to **see** if I don't try!_ He kicked himself for doubting that—there was no choice, there was only winning… for his sister! _I won't let you down Shizuka! I promise, I'll see you soon_!

"Here it goes!" Jou reached out, his hand inching towards his deck. From within himself, he prayed and wished to his best abilities. He prayed for the Time Wizard, he prayed for victory—

He prayed for his sister, most of all.

A tingly sensation formed on his skin, and as he touched his fingers to his deck, a strong feeling ran through him—one that he knew very well. It was powerful, dangerous… the trickster's magic, the Chaos that lived within him. It flooded through every fiber of his being, and with it he made a solemn wish.

_Please let this be it_!

He picked up the card, and peeked at it carefully.

His eyes widened, and he grinned.

"YES!" Jou threw the card onto the field. "It's the Time Wizard!"

Mai looked over at Jou's monster curiously. _Hmm? Time Wizard…? What…?_

"You don't know it?" Jou asked, incredulous. "This guy can speed up time! It zooms forward a hundred years and turns Baby Dragon into an adult! Pretty cool, huh?"

_Yes! He summoned it! _Yugi cheered. _Jou got out the Time Wizard! I'm glad he still remembers what it does._

Yami nodded. _Yes, but Jou forgets… the Time Wizard has many more secrets. _He looked at Jou with his stern crimson eyes, and they softened.

_Jonouchi, you have done well with your magic_, he thought to himself, as Master snuggled him closely. _It has become a part of you now, and I will train you as well as I can, but it is still your battle to learn._

_Fight well, Jonouchi_!

"Go, Time Wizard!" Jou shouted. The clock-like sorcerer obeyed, waving its wand in the air. The fabric of time swirled around them in a whirl. "Time Magic!" In the swirling of time, Baby Dragon started to glow, changing its form… when the light faded and time slowed back to normal, a larger, more mature dragon stood in its place. It snorted smoke from its large nostrils.

"And now, Baby Dragon has become the Thousand Dragon!" Jou announced. "And its attack goes up too… enough to defeat any of your harpies!" The dragon's attack had risen, but only to 2400. Mai scoffed at him.

"What are you blabbering about?" she sneered. "That senile dragon is nothing compared to my Harpy Ladies!" She turned to her monsters. "Kill it, Harpy Lady Sis—"

She stopped, her eyes wide as they stared at her harpies. "…Wh-What…! **My harpies**!" To Mai's horror, her harpy trio was sudden older than dust—they were elderly, their faces no longer young and beautiful. They were also weak, as their attack had dropped significantly… they were only 1300 each now.

_My harpies are… **wrinkly**! _Mai exclaimed in shock. _… With **grey** hair_!

_Yeah! Great job, Jou! _Yugi commended. _Not only did he power up his dragon, he also aged her harpies right into senior citizenship! That was amazing_!

Yami couldn't help but agree. _I almost pity Kujaku-san… not only losing, but losing her **beauty**, may have been a bit cruel_….

_Yeah, but for hurting Anzu like that, I think she got what she deserved_.

Yami was silent as Jou gazed at the elderly Harpy Lady Sisters. He shuddered as they moaned.

"Whoa… That's a shocker… I didn't know it did** that**..." Pushing back his mild disgust, Jou cleared his throat. "All right! Go, Thousand Dragon! Thousand Nose Breath!" His dragon took flight, sucking in a lot of air, before snorting out through his nose a terrible blast of fire and smoke that snuffed the harpies out with a bang!

"Nooo!" Mai crowed. "I… I lost…." Her Life Points plummeted to zero.

Anxious gazes burst into overjoyed cheers—the whole sideline roared to life again as Jou sat up from his seat.

"Yes! He did it!" Anzu said.

"Jou won! I **knew** you could do it, buddy!" Honda added. Hanasaki just gawked through his glasses.

"It's a miracle…" he breathed, which Ryou patted him lightly on the back for. Yami just smiled, feeling Master's excitement. Master was happy, Jou was victorious… all was well.

"Yugi," Jou said as he grabbed his cards from the table. Yami looked over, and Jou smiled broadly. "Thanks, man."

Yami nodded, almost performing a bow. "You are very welcome, Jonouchi."

"I lost…" Mai mumbled. Jou looked over his shoulder at the blonde duelist, who was still seated, staring at her destroyed harpies. "I can't believe… I lost…."

"Mai Kujaku…." The woman gazed up with hopeless amethyst eyes, staring into Jou's honey-brown ones. "Look: I may not be a 'true' duelist, but let me tell you this.

"Beauty and youth may change over a hundred years, but I know **one** thing that doesn't…." Mai stared at him, her eyes questioning.

"And what's that?" she asked. As Jou opened the Battle box door, he took one more glance over his shoulder at the defeated woman, and he offered her a kind smile.

"It's… **something you can show, but you can't see**!" And before she could ask him what he meant, he was gone, already reunited with his friends.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

GO JOU! (cheers) Alright, see ya'll next Friday! R x R!


	18. The Sea Duelist

Disclaimer: If I owned YGO, I would have made it a world domination enterprise! ALL HAIL YGO!

Oh, I'm so sorry, guys! I completely forgot that yesterday was Friday, plus I was barely home so I didn't get to update. But it's here now!

All right, peeps! Here be Chapter Eighteen—I'm glad you all enjoyed the last one. Now let's move along!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It was already four hours into the Duelist Kingdom Tournament, and there were duelists dropping like flies. The boats for departure were slowly filling, and soon only the strongest would remain ever present.

Jonouchi knew this, and though he felt worry in knowing that soon he would have to face some of the toughest duelists on the face of the planet, he still couldn't help but grin as he peered down at his Duelist Glove.

Two star chips. Just two measly star chips, a near pathetic sight… but Jou still couldn't help but grin like a fool. They were _his_ two star chips now… the two star chips that _he _won, all by himself.

Well, not _completely_ by himself. He had Yugi and Yami to thank, for helping him to see past Mai Kujaku's trickery. To them he owed a great deal… he almost wondered if he could ever pay them back for all the times they had helped him….

They were still in the meadow, now walking away from where Jou battled Mai, in search of new competition. Jou took another glance at his Duelist Glove, and tried desperately to hide his excitement. Unfortunately, the small peels of happiness seemed to escape, as Anzu and Honda sighed.

"Jou, you've spent the last half-hour staring at your star chips and _grinning_!" Anzu chided. Honda smirked beside her.

"Hey, I don't blame him!" he said, nudging Anzu in the ribs a little. "I _still_ can't believe he beat that girl in his first battle!"

"Yeah—that was something!" Hanasaki admitted, adjusting his glasses. Ryou nodded beside him, but it was clear from his distant gaze that other things perturbed his thoughts as well.

Yugi just walked beside his blonde friend, having taken over now that the threat of a duel seemed far away, despite the fact that he could feel the possibility loom over him like a cloud. Yami was curled up inside his mind, purring softly in contentment and rest.

_It's good to see Jou so happy_, Yugi said absently—at the sound of his Master's voice Yami perked up, cracking one eye open slightly.

_Yes; he seems very proud of his victory_.

Yugi nodded, nestling Yami in his thoughts as the other just enjoyed Master's company. _I think so—and so am I. For his first duel, he did really well out there. Especially against someone like Mai Kujaku_.

_Yes, that's true as well. Mai was indeed formidable, but despite that Jonouchi was able to pull through. His will is strong_. Yami's lips curled into a smile. _And so is his power_.

_Yeah, I can't believe that Jou actually used his magic! He doesn't even have any experience, or someone to teach him_. Yugi stroked his fingers through Yami's hair, and the spirit leaned into the touch blissfully. Master's wondrous touch. _All odds were against him, and yet he was still able to command his magic. I wonder if he'll be able to master for his other duels._

_If today is any indicator, then perhaps so, light one_. _I have no doubts to Jou's desire to win… he'll find a way sooner or later_. Yugi and Yami snuggled for a moment longer, but their conversation was soon interrupted by a loud grumbling… that came from Jonouchi.

Everyone looked at the blonde, who was just as surprised as they were. His stomach grumbled again, this time in a louder protest. Jou placed a hand over his stomach.

"Hey, I'm getting hungry," he admitted flatly. "When do we have lunch?"

An uncomfortable silence came over them. Finally Honda groaned at Jou's question.

"What do you mean, _lunch_?" he yelled. "We didn't bring any food, moron!"

"We ate all our snacks on the boat, and I haven't seen a restaurant around here," Hanasaki added. "Not even a Burger World."

"_What_? We don't have _anything_?" Jou asked, panicking. As if in response his stomach was heard roaring like an angry lion, the noise barely heard over everyone's sudden alarm.

"_That's_ going to be a problem…" Yugi mused. "This tournament lasts two whole days, and it's only been a few hours… so we won't be able to eat or drink till after tomorrow."

"_That_ ain't good…!" Jou moaned. "What am I gonna do without some _food_?" He turned to Yugi, eyeing him. "Hey Yug! Can Yami do anything to help us out here?" Jou never knew the extent of Yami's abilities as far as magic, but he had seen teleportation and creating really cool Shadow Magic. Maybe food was somewhere in that list.

At Yugi's request Yami suddenly materialized before them, standing at Yugi's side. He did an awkward bow, apparently trying to fight off the habit.

"Hey, Yami," Jou said.

"Hello, Jou, everyone," Yami replied formally, his eyes sweeping over the group. A small gasp was heard, but it was only Hanasaki, who still found people appearing out of thin air a marvel.

"Jou, I doubt Yami's magic can make _food_ appear…" Anzu chided. Yami nodded.

"That is true—I cannot provide nourishment for us," Yami admitted sadly—it was obvious that he wanted to help them out. "My magic only applies to protection and small forms of healing. If I did have such an ability, though, I would use it."

This didn't seem to help Jou out much. He groaned and shook his head. "_Now_ what are we gonna do?"

"Well, if it comes down to it…" Honda began, pulling something from the bag he brought with him, "we'll use this book to find out what kind of plants and mushrooms we can eat." He brought out a nature survival guide, and started to flip through the pages. Jou's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"N-No way…! I'm not eating no **mushrooms**!" he barked. He opened his mouth to complain more, but then paused mid-motion and his eyes darted off to look into the distance. "Hm…?"

"What is it, Jou?" Ryou asked shyly. The blonde took a sniff at the air, leaning in the direction his eyes were focused on. The sniffing became more pronounced.

"Something smells… good…!" Before anyone could ask him about it, Jou took off into a run towards the smell. "It's coming from the ocean! Let's go, guys!"

"**What** smell…?" Anzu asked, annoyed. "I don't smell anything!" she yelled, but Jou was already long gone. Honda shook his head, his eye glaring in Jou's general direction.

"Just like when he fought Mai Kujaku…" he said flatly, "his sense of smell is as strong as a bloodhound's…."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It wasn't long before the gang finally found Jou, chasing after the blonde as he tracked down the supposedly good "smell". It was to their surprise and annoyance to find him hiding behind a rock, staring out in front of him at a small fire made by the edge of a cliff looking over the ocean.

A fire with _fish_ roasting on sticks over the flames. Everyone's stomachs howled at the sight of it.

"Look at that!" Jou whispered, grinning. "I found food!"

"… I can't believe it," Anzu said. "H-he's right…." Everyone gather around beside Jou, now peering intently at the fish in question. Yugi and Yami stayed close to one another, looking at the food. Even with Yami around to comfort the pangs of hunger, Yugi couldn't help but salivate a little for the fish.

Yami watched the food curiously, as it sizzled over the fire. From Yugi's shoulder came a mumbling noise, and it took Yugi a second to realize that it was Sugoroku calling out. Quickly he adjusted the DVD player so that he could see his grandpa's face.

"Hey, what is it, Grandpa?" Yugi asked. Yami looked over as well to see the old man shaking his head.

"I wish I wasn't trapped in this infernal thing!" he griped. "I can never see what's going on unless I tell you to!"

"Sorry, Gramps… I'll try to remember not to forget" Yugi said shyly. Sugoroku nodded, smiling a little.

"That would be nice."

After a moment of this, Jou hissed over at Yami.

"Hey, Yami!" The spirit looked up at the mention of his name.

"Yes, Jou?"

"Do you sense anyone close by?" The spirit's eyes went out of focus, glazing a bit as he let his senses flow over the surrounding land. He eventually came out of his daze, and shook his head.

"No one is close—we are reasonably alone in this area."

"Perfect!" Jou chimed, as he got to his feet. "Nobody's here…." He started to creep his way over to the fire, but Anzu shouted at his back.

"Jou! You're not gonna…!" Jou didn't respond, still heading for the fish. Anzu shook her head. "Stop, Jou! That's **not** yours!"

"Well, **somebody** left it here!" Jou called back, finally turning around to reply. "And that **somebody** is no longer here—they left this fish, and now it's anyone's game. I'm not gonna let food get wasted!"

"But you're **stealing**!" Anzu protested. Jou shrugged her off, continuing his stalk towards his "prey".

"You know, I think Jou might be right on this one," Honda said. Anzu glared at him from where she sat behind the rock.

"… You're _kidding, _right?" she asked.

"Well, this island's motto is all about 'survival of the fittest'…" Honda mused. "And the fit have to eat, so I really don't see a problem with this." Then a low rumble came from his mid-section, and he blushed under Anzu's condescending gaze. "Plus, I'm completely starving!" He sprang up from his post and ran over to join Jou. "Hey, wait up!"

Yugi smiled as he watched Anzu glare at the backs of their hungry companions. He wrapped his arms around Yami's shoulders, and snuggled into his neck.

"Oh boy…" he sighed. "This is gonna be a long day."

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

The fish sizzled on the stick, steaming from the heat and dripping with mouth-watering juice. It looked completely appetizing, as Jou held the stick between his hands, staring at the fish like a small kid does a large lollipop. A bit of saliva formed at the edge of his mouth.

"Oh… this looks **so** good!" Jou said. Honda nodded, showing off his own fish.

"It smells great too!" he added. Everyone sat around the campfire, looking at the fish Honda and Jou had. Anzu was desperately trying to retain her dignity, sitting uncomfortably between Hanasaki and Ryou, whom she had convinced not to partake in "the stealing of fish".

Yugi also couldn't bring himself to eat the delicious-looking fish, feeling how wrong it would be to steal. He knew that Yami would _never_ promote him stealing from anyone, and though Yugi could feel his stomach cry out in exasperation, he forced himself not to smell the wondrous scent that came from the fire.

Yami seemed to sense his Master's hunger, and he placed his hand on the boy's back. Instantly Yugi felt the twinge of famine disappear, and he smiled at his spirit. Yami could quell his bodily urges easily, or make them _stronger_… Yugi blushed at how often _that_ power was used. He loved Yami for that… he loved him for everything he did.

Yugi heard Grandpa saying something into his shoulder again. Quickly he adjusted the camcorder, to see the old man peering longingly at the fried fish.

"_That_ looks good…" Sugoroku said. Yugi nodded in agreement.

"Are you hungry, Grandpa?"

Sugoroku thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "Strangely, no… to tell you the truth, I haven't felt hungry since I was placed in this thing."

"The magic of the penalty game is at work" Yami said. "It is keeping Moutou-sama's spirit within, so he shouldn't have any sensations or urges that come with a corporal body."

"Oh, so that's it" Sugoroku said, understanding.

"Alright, time to dig in!" Jou announced. The two teens cooled their fish so as to eat it, but just as they were about to, Yugi felt Yami become instantly alert. His eyes stared at the cliff's edge intense.

"Yami?" Yugi asked. "What is it?"

"Someone approaches," Yami said, and without another word he vanished, retreating into Yugi's soul room. Yugi curiously petted the spirit's hair, as he sat beside his companion in his soul.

_Are they dangerous? _Yugi asked. Yami shook his head.

_I sense no real danger, but we may have much to fear. I'll be watching._

_I know you will be—you always are. _Yami smirked at Master's comment.

_I will never let harm befall you, Yugi—I will **always** protect you. _Yugi leaned in and captured Yami's lips in a kiss, before returning to the outside world to see who their visitor was.

Jou was just about to take a huge bite of his roasted fish, unaware of the fact that a dark-skinned stranger climbing over the cliff's edge, only wearing a pair of shorts and undersea goggles. In his hand was a harpoon, where a fish struggled in vain on the point.

"What the—!" the man exclaimed, before yelling at the top of his lungs, "**You jerks! Stop eating my fish**!" Somehow the man failed to notice a giant wave rise up from behind him, which swallowed both his words and him back over the cliff. Jou looked up from his fish, staring at the cliff.

"Hmm…?" he said. "You guys hear something?"

His question was answered by a gloved hand grasping the cliff, which was soon followed by the dark-skinned man again. He pulled himself back onto land, soaked and muttering under his breath, "grrr… stupid wave…."

He charged over to the gang, his harpoon up so that the sharp point faced Jou threateningly.

"All right! Put it down!" the fisherman commanded. "Lowlifes, eating someone else's fish! What shame you should have!"

"Huh?" Jou stared at the man blankly, as if he were unaware of the harpoon that could skewer him at any moment. The man growled, annoyed by Jou's insolence.

"You're not getting out of here alive…" the man hissed leaning in close to Jou. The menacing look in his eyes made Yugi wonder if his intentions could be at all true. The feeling of calm that ran through him from Yami told him it was not so. Jou finally realized what was going on, and he glared at this stranger with equal bravado.

"Wait! We haven't eaten it yet…!"

"Then give it back!" the man insisted. Yugi's eyes drifted to the fisherman's hand—the one that gripped the harpoon—to see that it had a Duelist Glove attached to it, with a couple of star chips in the gauntlet. He felt Yami stir as Yugi pondered this.

_Hmm… he has star chips_.

_A duelist? _Yugi asked. He looked at the shirtless man, and couldn't find himself believing that. _He doesn't look like one_….

_Looks can be deceiving, light one_.

"What are you, anyway?" Jou asked, still holding onto his fish. "You're not a duelist, are ya?"

"What if I am?" the fisherman snapped. Jou's eyes scanned him over, disbelief clearly in them.

"No way! You're a castaway, right?" The fisherman's face grew red with anger.

"Who's the castaway, you son of a—!" He caught himself, trying to compose his anger. Finally he was calm enough to speak without yelling in fury. "I'm Ryota Kajiki! Duelist of the Sea!"

_Ryota Kajiki…?_ Yugi wondered. _I've never heard of him before… I wonder how good a duelist he is_.

_I can sense his gamer's spirit_, Yami said. _It is formidable; strong… he is not a weakling, for being an unknown._

"So, let me get this straight…" Kajiki said. "You guys are…." He was going to continue, but Jou's snickering caught him off guard. He glared at the blonde. "What's so funny?"

"Oct… Octopus…" Jou giggled, before falling victim to boisterous laughter. Kajiki's eyes shot up to his goggles, which rested on his forehead—as Jou had said, a red octopus was clinging to his messy black hair. He watched its slimy tentacles flop around on his head, before ripping t off and tossing it back into the sea.

"Be away with you, small fry!" Kajiki commanded. Honda and Jou yelled out in despair.

"Don't throw that away!" Honda pleaded.

"Yeah—we could have **eaten** that!" Jou added. They watched the octopus fall to the roaring waves, and they whimpered out of hunger.

"Our octopus…" they whined. Kajiki rolled his eyes at them.

"As I was saying… are you guys duelists, too?" Yugi watched as the fisherman seemed to look at him intently, before the duelist made his way back to the fire, grabbing a fish. "Now then… these fish are just about done…."

He was about to devour his meal when the salivating forms of Jou and Honda leaned close to him, watching with intense interest. He paused, their eyes boring holes into the back of his head.

"All right! All right!" Kajiki said, giving up. "You guys can eat too."

Jou and Honda's eyes lit up. "You… you mean it?" Kajiki nodded, and the two teens pounced, their greedy hands all over their fish as they tore through the meat without relent. "Aww, thanks man!"

"Hey, leave some for us!" Anzu said. Jou's eyes looked up at the brunette, and he cocked his eyebrow.

"I thought… you didn't… want… any…" Jou said, gulping down bites in-between words. "I thought… it was… **stealing**…." Anzu snorted.

"It's not now—he just offered it to us!" she corrected. Jou shrugged, handing her a stick.

"Dig in, then!" he said. Anzu obeyed, along with everyone else. The only one who noticed Kajiki's wayward gaze was Yugi, as he tenderly nibbled on his fish. Yami nuzzled him in his mind.

_What troubles you?_ he asked quietly. Yugi looked again at Kajiki, unsure what he was sensing.

_I'm not really sure_, Yugi admitted. _There's just something about that guy… I can't say what it is, but I feel something… different_. Yami nodded, understanding as he peered through Master's eyes at Kajiki.

_Yes, there is something there. A plotting_, Yami said, _or a scheming thought. Let us wait, though, and see what he has in mind_. If it was**anything** meant to hurt his Master, Yami knew that this man would not meet such a happy end. Yugi silently agreed with him, and he went on to finish his fish.

It was not long after before Jou was finally calling it quits.

"Phew… I'm stuffed!" he exclaimed, patting his stomach. "Never though fish could taste so good!"

"It does when you're starving!" Honda added, who received a glare from his blonde friend. Anzu, ignoring them, gave a small nod to Kajiki.

"Thank you **so** much for your fish!" she said. The fisherman shrugged her off, smiling.

"Ah, it was just common courtesy—don't worry about it."

"So, Kajiki, did you enter the tournament for the prize too?" Jou asked.

"You bet!" Kajiki answered enthusiastically. His gaze turned to the sea, looking off into the distance at the waves and seagulls. "I'm gonna spend the prize money on a boat—then I'll be able to fish again! I hear the prize money is **huge**, so I'm gonna get the latest sonar equipped vessel, and get a big catch everyday!" He laughed heartily, and the gang couldn't help but smile.

"A boat, huh?" Hanasaki said. "That's a cool way to live!"

"The **only** way I want to live!" Kajiki said, still looking at the sea. "I grew up watching the sea from the day I was born. It's just like a person to me… I can tell when it laughs, and when it cries… I can tell when it's angry." A strange quite came over them all, but Kajiki broke it, feeling the unease as he turned back to the gang.

"But it works both ways!" Kajiki encouraged. "The ocean watches us too!" He looked back towards the ocean, his eyes oddly glazed. "A couple of years ago I was fishing with my dad, like usual, and the ocean was in a good mood… but then the mood changed.

"The sea rose up and swallowed our boat!" Kajiki exclaimed. "My dad and I were saved by a passing ship, we were lucky to have survived—but our boat was gone! We couldn't fish anymore, not without a boat!"

Yugi looked at Kajiki somberly, his manner solemn. The fisherman continued.

"It could be a coincidence, but not too long before our boat sank, there was an oil spill not far from there. Those **idiots**!" Ryota's fists were clenched, as he bared his teeth. "**They** were the ones who angered the sea! They did it… with their pollution…!"

Everyone sat quietly, unsure of what to say. Yami embraced his light, feeling the sadness that flowed from the boy. Kajiki's story left them speechless, his anger evident and very unnerving.

"Well, anyway…" Kajiki's voice was calm again, as he looked back at them his manner friendly. "Forget about me—sorry to bore you with my tales!"

"Oh, that's okay," Anzu said, smiling. "It was no problem—the least we could do for your generosity."

"Well, we better be going now" Jou said, and everyone stood up simultaneously, dusting themselves off. They started back towards the forest, waving in Kajiki's direction. "Thanks for the fish, man!"

"You're going?" Kajiki asked. Jou nodded as he waved, before turning back on their path. Yugi felt Yami's gaze stay on the Sea Duelist, and he couldn't help shaking off this bad feeling….

"Hey! Hold on a sec!" Kajiki called behind them. The feeling increased ten fold at the commanding tone in his voice. Yugi glanced over his shoulder, but didn't stop walking—he heard Kajiki chuckle.

"I don't have time for small fry" he said, "but… you're not getting away: Yugi!"

Yami was alerted instantly. _Master!_ There was a swishing sound—the noise made by a flying harpoon. It soared straight at Yugi, but the boy's form leapt out of the way, letting it land with a **thud** a few inches from where his foot once was.

"Yugi!" Jou called. Everyone froze where they stood, and the teen turned to face Kajiki—they were relieved to see Yami standing before them, glaring down the Sea Duelist.

_Whatever reason you have for trying to harm my Master_, _I will not let it go unpunished, Kajiki-san!_

"Heh, heh! Yugi…" Kajiki began, eyeing them intensely, "I'm not dumb enough to let a fish get away after taking my bait—more so if it's a big catch like you!"

"Hey, what are you blabbering about?" Jou asked. "What do ya mean, **bait**?"

"What do you _think _I mean? This place is _my_ turf, so I left bait for hungry duelists like you. This way **you** guys will come to **me**—on the beach where the fight's in my favor!"

_So he tricked us_! Yugi said, biting his lip. It was times like these where he was grateful for Yami's protection. _He lured us here using his fish and Jou's nose!_

_It would seem that way, light one_, Yami said calmly, though Yugi could sense the undermining of rage beneath it. He hugged his darkness closer out of habit. _This man… this Kajiki-san… he is as crafty as Kujaku-san! If any of us are to duel him, he will not be an easy opponent!_

"I can't believe this!" Jou fumed. "You sayin' we're fish? Why I outta—"

"Don't do it, man…" Honda warned, seeing Jou crack his knuckles. He placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "I think _Yugi's_ got this one under control…."

"Yugi! Let's duel!" Kajiki challenged. "You're the catch I'm talking about—the big one I've been dreaming to fight!"

_What do you say, Yugi_? Yami asked. _Do we take on this duelist?_ Yugi looked at Kajiki, and saw the fire in his eyes—there was something about this guy, something that spoke of a good challenge… Yugi let Yami's confidence and power flood through him, and he smiled, nodding in agreement.

_Let's win for Grandpa_! Yugi said. Yami smirked, and nodded to Kajiki.

"Very well, Kajiki!" Yami and Yugi said together. "I accept your challenge!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO


	19. The Deep

Disclaimer: I wish I owned YGO… but if I did then this fan fiction would not exist. The end.

… ACHOO!

(sniffle) Gosh, what a mess this week has been! I've been _sick_ for the last three days with the _worst_ cough and sore throat. Good news, though: it gave me three free days to write FAN FICTION! WOO! (cough, hack, cough).

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Kajiki pointed to a cliff a few yards away, where a glass Battle Box stood.

"There—that is where we will duel!" he said. Yami nodded, and the gang followed the two duelists towards it. As they trudged up to the cliff, Yami undid the strap that held the DVD player to his shoulder, and held it in his hands.

"Jonouchi?" he asked. The blonde was at his side instantly.

"Yeah?"

Yami gave a small bow, before offering the DVD player to the youth. "Please hold onto Mutou-sama for Yugi, will you? He says that he wants his grandfather to watch with all of you." Jou nodded, taking the DVD player from the spirit.

"Sure, Yami—now go take down water-boy over there!" For a moment, the scowl on Yami's face disappeared, replaced by a predatory smirk.

"Of course, Jou—that is what I intend to do." With that, the Pharaoh stalked off towards the Battle Box, where the fisherman-duelist waited. Both entered and sat down at opposite ends of the dueling arena, placing their decks upon the holographic tabletop. Kajiki chuckled to himself as they shuffled the cards.

"My side of the field is _Umi_, the ocean!" he announced. "Your side is _Wasteland_—is that alright with you?" Yami nodded.

"Yes." _It won't matter what advantage you might obtain, Kajiki-san! My Master shall defeat you nonetheless!_

Kajiki's grin grew wider. _Heh, heh—Yugi, in a fight on my own terrain, you're as good as already in my net_! He reached over to his Duelist Glove, and clicked his star chips from the gauntlet. "I bet two chips!"

Yami mirrored him, removing two of the three star chips he currently had as well. "Fine with me, Kajiki!"

"C'mon, Yugi!" Jou encouraged from the sidelines, behind the glass. "Beat that sea dude!" From his hands, the DVD player shouted out, "Go, Yugi! I know you can do it!"

"Are you ready, Yugi?" Kajiki taunted. "Because here I come!"

"Let us commence," Yami said darkly. "Duel Start!"

Kajiki drew his hand, and then threw down a card from it instantly. "Here is my card, the Devil Kraken! Whose favored terrain is the sea, of course!" The card showed that his monster had 1200 attack and 1400 defense.

Yami scowled, looking at his hand. He threw down a card as well. "I shall play the Imp!" From Yami's card the holographic image of a muscled, man-shaped creature appeared, a horn on its head and a strange look in its eyes. Its attack was 1300, with a defense of 1400.

_Kajiki's monster has 100 less attack points than our Imp_, Yugi said, peering through Yami's eyes. _Normally, we could destroy it instantly, but with the field power source the sea gives…._

_His kraken shall overpower our monster_, Yami said. _But do not fear—we are only testing the strength of his creatures first and foremost. Once we are aware of his skill, we shall strike him with all we have_. Yugi nodded, ruffling Yami's hair.

_Agreed_! _Let's go_!

"Imp, attack!" Yami commanded. The creature braced itself for battle, but to everyone's surprise, Kajiki's kraken was nowhere to be seen! The fisherman snickered, grinning.

_What…_? Yugi scanned the field, but all he could see was the kraken's card on the field. The holographic image of the kraken did not accompany it, like it should have. _Where's his monster? His card's there, in attack mode, so where is the hologram of the monster?_ He felt slightly unnerved. _How can we fight…_?

"Now, Yugi," Kajiki said, "like I told you before, my kraken gets a power-up when it fights in the sea… so observe!" Suddenly, the holographic sea on Kajiki's side of the arena started to ripple and splash. Around the card, waves began to form, making the sea rage with a likeness of the ocean beside their Battle Box. "My Devil Kraken, arise!"

Without warning, multiple tentacles burst from the water's surface! With an attack of 1560, the kraken's arms lunged forward, reaching for Yugi and Yami's beast. Yugi gave a start.

_Impossible_! _It was hiding the whole time, under the water_!

"Drag the Imp into the depths!" Kajiki commanded. Obeying its master's call, the kraken's tentacles found its prey and pulled the surprised monster into the water. The Imp struggled, but it was to no avail as the kraken held it beneath the waves.

"**Squid Legs Submission Hold**!" Kajiki shouted. The Imp gave one last jolt, before ceasing to move—it sank with its killer back under the sea. "And the Imp dies."

Yami watched as the squid submerged itself in the water, disappearing from his Master's vision again. _It has retreated_, he thought somberly. _Along with our monster_. Their Life Points dropped to 1740, with Kajiki still strong at 2000.

Kajiki grinned. "Surprised? This is part of my field power source! The Sea Stealth Attack!" The fisherman laughed at Yami. "I am the master of the ocean domain, Yugi! And with my sea stealth attack, I'll make sure you have a proper fear and respect for the sea!"

_The Sea Stealth Attack_… Yugi thought, dread slinking through him. _**That's** something I've never seen before—it gives Kajiki the power of invisibility in this duel._

_That is true, _Yami said comfortingly, _but we have special weapons too. His sea creatures cannot hide for long_. Curious of Yami's words, Yugi nudged his dark one.

_You already have a plan for Kajiki's monsters?_ he asked incredulously. Yami nodded, certain.

_Yes—do not worry, light one. I shall always be prepared to win_.

From outside the Duel Box, the rest of Yugi's crew watched the game in mute horror. Gasps and stares were infectious as they saw Yugi's imp drown beneath the water.

"D-Did you s-see that?" Hanasaki stuttered.

"Yeah, I sure did!" Honda said, equally baffled. "That squid thing came outta the water when it attacked! And then it went right back in!"

"That's going to make things difficult for Yugi," Ryou responded gravely. "If his enemy is under the water, then he can't attack it." Anzu gaped at the albino.

"You serious?" The white-haired youth nodded, and Anzu's gritted her teeth. _Oh God… Yugi, Yami, I hope you got this covered_… _for your grandpa's sake, at least…._

"Well, **that** ain't good!" Jou said to the others. His eyes returned to the duel, and he cursed under his breath. "Mr. Fish Head there isn't just some wanna-be fisherman… his card skills are really good too." _But I know you got this—Yugi! Yami_! _Show that fish-dude what you guys are **really** made of!_

While Yugi's friends cheered, Kajiki couldn't help but grin—everything was working out like he had planned.

_This is just the beginning, Yugi_, he warned. _If you think that **this** is bad, then wait until I show you the **true** terror of the sea!_

"C'mon, Yugi, bring out your next monster!" Kajiki said. "Let me drown it like I just did your Imp!" Scowling, Yami drew a card from his Master's deck, his eyes still on the spot where the kraken had emerged from the sea.

_Hmm… as long as we are still unable to see what_ _we fight_, Yami said to Yugi, _then our best move would be to go on the defense. What do you think, light one_?

Yugi nodded, contemplating. _For now, that seems to be our only option. _He looked at Yami, his amethyst eyes questioning. _But which monster are we going to use for our shield_?

_This one_. Yami drew from their hand and placed on the field the Feral Imp, in attack mode. The small green beast growled as it hid, cowering inside its wings—its 1300 attack strength and 1400 defense were nothing against Kajiki's kraken.

_It will do as a shield for this turn, but on our next move_… Yami smirked, his eyes glowing with an odd shrewdness, _the Feral Imp shall help us to exploit Kajiki's weakness. _

Yugi was confused at first—the Feral Imp was weaker than Kajiki's monster, so there was no chance of it surviving if it went into battle with the kraken. Then Yugi's eyes lit up. _Unless_….

He looked at the cards in their hand, and found the one he was searching for. His face adorned a smirk that mirrored Yami's perfectly. _Oh, **now** I see… that should work! Kajiki will get blown away by **that **combo_! He looked to the spirit with evident pride. _Thank you, Yami. Hopefully this will take out Kajiki's kraken in one blow!_

_If Kajiki is unsuspecting, then yes_. Yami's crimson eyes narrowed, as they glanced up at the fisherman-duelist. _That is, if he is… something tells me that he is far more cunning than I would have first assumed…. _

_Well, we'll give it a shot then! We have no other move to make anyways_, Yugi admitted, and Yami nodded, seeing Master's point. At the same moment, Kajiki was looking at the Feral Imp, his eyes alit with understanding. He didn't let Yugi see past his poker face.

_Heh, too bad, Yugi_, he thought. _A nice attempt, but I already know what you're trying to do! And I'll stop you_… _heh, heh!_

"My next card," Kajiki said, "is also known as the 'Moon of the Sea'… I bring to you the Jellyfish, in defense mode!" He put his card on the field, and from it rose a jellyfish, pink in hue and bearing multiple stinking tentacles. The creature bobbed in the air like Jell-O.

Yami stared at it for a while, feeling something bother him. In the back of his mind, his instincts were on edge—something wasn't right.

_I feel it too_, Yugi said, sensing Yami's unease. _The Jellyfish is in plain view—it's not hiding like the kraken. _Yugi watched the jellyfish with Yami, his eyes glued to its gelatinous form. _There must be a reason why it's out of the water like that_….

"What's the matter, Yugi? Scared of my little jellyfish?" Kajiki laughed. "Well, the jellyfish isn't scared of **you**! Serve it however you like! Boil it! Grill it!" A dark look came over the fisherman's eyes. _If you can, that is_….

Yami removed a card from their hand. "If that is what you wish—I change the Feral Imp into attack mode, and I equip him with the Horn of the Unicorn!" Combining the two cards, Yugi and Yami's Feral Imp stood up with a start, releasing a shrill cry as its horn extended, and glowed as if it were made of lightening itself! Everyone watched quietly at first, but then Hanasaki released a gasp.

"So **that's** Yugi's plan!" the youth exclaimed. Honda looked at him curiously, and soon so did the rest of the gang.

"What are you talking about?" Honda asked. "You know what Yugi's gonna do next?" Hanasaki nodded, excited.

"It's really simple," the boy said. "Kajiki's monsters can hide all they want beneath the sea, but the fact of the matter is that they're still **water** creatures! Water has its strengths and weaknesses, just like everything else—and water's weakness is against **electricity**!"

Everyone followed along silently—only Ryou grasped the idea, as realization dawned in his eyes.

"Of course!" he said. "Yugi's going to use electricity to attack the water itself—and in the process, he will strike the water monsters hidden within it!" Everyone grinned.

"Whoa! Great idea!" Jou exclaimed. "Those underwater monsters are in real trouble if the whole ocean gets electrocuted!"

"Go get 'em, you two!" Sugoroku cheered from inside the DVD player. "Show 'em what your ol' Grandpa taught ya!"

"Do it, Gremlin!" Yami and Yugi commanded in unison. "Go! Attack the sea with your electric shock!" The green monster let loose a battle cry before obeying. Lightening came down from the sky and struck the horn, before leaving its conductor to dance over the water's surface, heading directly for Kajiki's monsters—

And becoming focused into the Jellyfish! The blubbery marine entity wobbled as all of the electricity flowed into it, avoiding all other points on Kajiki's field. Yami watched in surprise.

_What's happening_? Yugi asked. _Why isn't the attack hitting the kraken—or killing the Jellyfish_?

"Wa ha ha ha! Yugi, I can't believe you didn't realize!" Kajiki goaded. Yami only glared as the fisherman continued. "Here's the thing—when the Jellyfish is on the board, it acts as a lightening rod, negating the water monsters' greatest weakness: electricity!"

Kajiki's smirk grew more sinister. "As a duelist who knows all about the sea, I also know of what my monsters fear most, and I have made sure to cover myself against duelists who can figure out those weaknesses. It was a nice try," Kajiki added, "but not good enough against a master of the ocean, like myself!"

_He knew our strategy as if he read our minds_, Yugi said. _He knew how to counter our move before we even made it!_

_He is truly a talented duelist_, Yami admitted. There was no sign of worry in his garnet eyes, however. _But like every duelist, he **does** have a weakness somewhere… and it will not be long before we find it, if we wish to seek victory._

"Impressed by my monster?" Kajiki asked. Yami said nothing, and Kajiki seemed to take that as a "yes". "Good, because that's not the only affect it has!"

Jou groaned from the sidelines. "Gah, don't tell me there's **more**!"

Kajiki ignored him. "Not only can my jellyfish **absorb** your electric attack, but it can also use that electricity to feed itself, making it stronger!" As if in response, the jellyfish started to grow, the air around it crackling with power. "Both its attack and defense go up, thanks to your imp's lightening!"

_Oh no_… Yugi thought. He held Yami close to him instinctively, and the spirit allowed himself to sink into his Master's arms. He knew it gave Master comfort to hold him, and it helped him to grow calm as well. From outside the Battle Box, Jou's eyes widened in shock.

"What the heck?" he shouted. "Not even electricity works against this guy? What's Yug gonna do now?"

_C'mon, Yugi! Yami_! Anzu thought. _Pull through_! _I have faith in you! **Both** of you!_

Kajiki's face broke out into a devilish grin. "Well, it looks like it's **my** turn, now isn't it? Rise again, Devil Kraken!" As they had before, the tentacles of the monster emerged from the water, grabbing the Feral Imp and squeezing it till it yipped and cried. Yugi inwardly cringed at the noise.

"**Squid Leg Submission Hold**!" The tentacles pulled the screaming imp below the water, and the two disappeared, instantly killing off another of Yugi and Yami's monsters. When the water stilled, their Life Points dropped again to 1480. "The gremlin is gone!"

_Ggk… Kajiki's so strong_, Yugi said wearily. _There's no hole in his attack or defense, and we've already lost two monsters to him! _He could hear Yami's heart beating in unison with his—and both were beating very, _very_ fast…. _What can we do now_?

"Wah ha ha ha!" Kajiki crowed. "You see, Yugi? No one can beat me!" He pointed his finger at Yami, and spoke in a low and menacing voice.

"Face the truth—not even you can defeat the almighty powers of the great sea!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Ooh… Kajiki's got Yugi and Yami in quite a pickle. What **will** they do? (and if you've already seen this episode, goody for you, you _know_… doesn't that just ruin the surprise?)

Want to find out what happens next? Tune in next time on _Do You Dream of Me?: Duelist_, Episode 20: The Leviathan! (Dun, dun, DUN!)

R x R! XD


	20. The Leviathan

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO… or YGO Abridged Series, which I love SO FRICKIN' MUCH! If you haven't seen it yet, go check it out! I swear to Ra, it is THE best thing a YGO fan can ever watch in their LIVES! Go watch NOW—Zorc commands it! MWAHAHA!

No, seriously, go see it: Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series, on YouTube. Then you will have all the inside jokes about "Zorc and Pals" and "The Death of Tristan Taylor's Voice". OMIGOD, it is SO funny!

…Ahem. Let's get back to our actual STORY, shall we?

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Kajiki's eyes flashed with menace. "Face the truth, Yugi—not even you can defeat me. Not when I have the great and mighty powers of the sea at my command!"

_There **has** to be a way we can beat Kajiki's monsters_! Yugi thought solemnly. His eyes scanned the oceanic tabletop that was Kajiki's side of the field.

_The great ocean… is there no way to shatter that gigantic and immeasurable fortress of water?_

_For now, light one, we have to fall back_, Yami said calmly. _In the position he has placed us in, we must keep him from damaging our Life Points even further_. Yugi nodded, grasping Yami's hand tightly for support—his spirit responded, wrapping his arms around his master protectively. _Come now—we still have much more battling to do, my light. _

Yugi sighed, smiling longingly. _Yeah—let's go_.

Yami drew a card from their deck, looking at it momentarily before throwing down one from their hand.

"First I play Silver Fang!" he said—the card activated, and a white wolf with yellow eyes emerged from the image, growling. Yami placed another card on top of it. "And now, I shall turn him 'savage' with the powers of the Mystical Moon!"

The combo brought forth a large, cream-colored moon, which hung in the sky over Yugi and Yami's side of the field. Its glow encompassed the entire field, and Silver Fang radiated a holy light with it, his howls becoming louder and more haunting. His attack, which was originally 1200, rose to 1560. Kajiki laughed.

"You'll only waste your precious life with that kind of card!" Kajiki said confidently. "You can't overcome the sea, my friend!"

_We shall see_, Yami thought. _You don't even know it, but I have planted the seed of your defeat with that combo… now to wait, and see what occurs… heh heh. _

Kajiki drew a card from his deck, snickering as his eyes gazed at it.

"Heh, heh…" Kajiki chuckled. "Get ready, Yugi… this card is going to show you the **true** terror of the deep sea!" He slapped his card on the table, and the holographic ocean around it foamed and sputtered. "**Rise from the ocean floor**…**Leviathan**!"

_Leviathan? _Yugi asked, his eyes trained to the card. Yami nodded.

_Yes—the sea dragon god!_

The water began to swirl and foam, a giant whirlpool forming in the center of the card. Then, without warning, a jet of sea foam and waves erupted from the card, and the monster rose with it, rearing its ugly head.

"Ha ha ha!" Kajiki laughed. "Here it is!" It was a giant white snake, with a blue under-belly and strange, rubbery fins that adorned its sides. It had ruby-like eyes on the sides of its head, right at the corners of its large mouth—white, gleaming fangs lined the inside of that mouth as the dragon seemed to smile. "It gets a power boost from the sea!"

And so it did, as the attack of the Leviathan was 2340, and its defense 1950! Yugi gaped at the magnificent but terrifying beast, while Yami simply watched it, his calculating mind plotting as to a way to skewer the over-sized sea-snake.

Kajiki judged Yami's response, smirking at the surprise on the spirit's face. "How do you like my creature—the great god of the primordial ocean? It's customary for those who live off the sea to pray before going out to fish… and those who anger the god, in turn, face his wrath!"

The white creature let out a shrill roar, and the ocean around it quivered with its power. Kajiki's grin grew larger.

"View it for yourself, Yugi!" Kajiki shouted. The water started to churn, undulating and moving to the accord of the great sea-god. Then the ocean bulged into a rising tsunami that was commanded by Kajiki's monster, and started towards Yami and Yugi's side of the field!

"**Wrath of Leviathan**!" Kajiki said—the wall of water rose higher and higher, gathering speed as it cascaded with a rush towards Silver Fang. The wolf yelped, but there was nowhere for it to go.

_Silver Fang_! Yugi cried, panicked—but there was nothing either of them could do, as their beast was swept up by the waves, disappearing beneath the foam. "Silver Fang drowns," Kajiki announced.

"Oh no!" Anzu breathed. "Yugi!"

"Geez!" Jou hissed. "This match is **completely** one-sided…." He couldn't really believe what he was seeing—Kajiki was walking all over Yugi and Yami, and the two could barely put up a fight. Kajiki's monsters had all the advantages of the field they fought on… what could Yugi and Yami do to turn the tide of this duel?

Yugi looked at the spot where Silver Fang had met his end—the loss of their monster just cost them Life Points. They were now down to 340 LP.

_That attack… it took out our monsters without a single fight_, Yugi thought, his mind racing. _His Leviathan can wipe out almost every monster we have… we'd have to summon the Dark Magician or the Summon Skull to overcome that kind of attack power. _

He would have preferred the Summoned Skull, since it's attribute of lightening would give it an edge against the water creatures. But… Kajiki's Jellyfish would just soak up his attacks and make it grow even stronger!

"Heh, heh! Yugi," Kajiki said, his eyes narrowed at them, "are you scared yet—frightened by the awesome power of the grand ocean?"

Yami looked intently at his opponent. "It is nothing I cannot overcome, Kajiki." To both Yugi and Yami's surprise, the fisherman simply chuckled at them, amused.

""You think so?" he asked. Then he shouted, "Look down at your field, Yugi, and **then** tell me that you can defeat the great and powerful sea!"

Yugi and Yami did—both gasped, their eyes wide.

_Wh-What the_…? Yugi asked, startled. He couldn't believe his eyes—their entire field was now submerged beneath the water, the power of the Leviathan's attack flooding the wasteland. _The water level went up! The sea's filled up our side of the board!_

Yami remained silent, his crimson eyes focused on their field. He could hear Kajiki let out a hearty laugh.

"That is the Wrath of Leviathan!" he said. "With just one attack, the field has become 95 per cent sea! Be grateful that my creature has let you have that little patch of land right there!" He pointed, and Yugi looked to see that it was true—all they had left on their field was a small rock that was big enough for one monster. The rest was useless to them.

"What will you do now, Yugi?" Kajiki taunted. "I bet you don't have a single water monster in your deck! And according to the new rules, if it's your turn and you can't play a card on the board, **you lose**!"

_What_? Yugi felt his fear rising. _No! With the sea covering our side of the board, we barely have enough room for one card… we can't win on just one! There has to be a way to get rid of the sea_!

_Our enemy isn't just the monsters_, Yami mused. _It's the sea itself, in all its elemental fury_…. He hugged Yugi, feeling the boy's nervous energy gathering. _Do not fret, Yugi—we may be limited in our possibilities, but we still have **some**—our options are not completely without promise._

Yugi took a deep breath, letting Yami's composure and assurance soak into him. He felt calm, relaxed… ready for anything.

Yami was truly the gamer, Yugi thought, being able to stay so focused and steady. So strong and self-confident that the outcome would always pull to their favor.

What he didn't know was that Yami was just as unsure as him. Yami kept his turmoil to himself—he did not wish to make Master worried any more than he was. He wanted Master to see that Yami was worthy of him—as strong as him, as great as him.

He would not—**could not—**lose. Not when they would lose so many star chips in the process. They would need those to get into the castle, and help Mutou-sama get back into his body.

He needed to prove to himself that he could be there for Master. Protect Master. His loving, benevolent Master….

Yami returned his focus on the game—he would enjoy daydreaming of Master's warmth and light later, but for now, he had a victory to seize, and star chips to claim….

From behind the glass of the battle box, the rest of the gang was watching the duel, transfixed by the flow of the battle thus far.

"C'mon, Yugi!" Anzu cheered.

"Man! Stealing the field!" Jou breathed. "I didn't know you could win like that…!"

"It's a strange strategy," Sugoroku said from inside the DVD player. "I've never seen anyone use water monsters like that before!"

Ryou nodded. "There's barely anything left on Yugi's side of the field… he has hardly any room left to make a move!"

"Too bad, Yugi!" Kajiki said. "You may be a good duelist, but you can't compete with the power of the sea!" _Funny thing, though—normally when I use Leviathan, it doesn't cover **this** much of the board_…. He snickered. _Well, it's not like I'm complaining! Yugi, you're **finished**!_

Yugi studied the field. _Only five per cent of the board…_. Yami drew another card from their deck. They looked at it briefly.

_Giant Soldier of Stone_, Yami read. He looked at Yugi. _We have one move left—the move that will save us_.

Yugi accepted it, as he saw what Yami planned to do through pictures in his mind. _Yeah, it's all we have left. Our last gamble._

Both nodded to one another in agreement.

_Here it goes_!

"My turn!" Yami said, placing the card he chose on top of the small patch of land they had left for their field. "Giant Soldier of Stone! Defense mode!"

On the small platform of rock emerged a strange creature made entirely of rock, its gray body hard and stiff as it sat kneeling on its perch, silent. Kajiki considered it, curious.

_Hmm…_, he wondered. _A huge mound of rock, floating in the ocean like an island_….

"The stone soldier adjusts to the remaining five per cent of wasteland!" Yami said. "Its attack and defense goes up!" As Yami said this, the stats of his monster obeyed, rising from 1300 and 2000 to 1690 and 2600. "It's your move, now."

"Oh, it **is**, eh?" Kajiki asked. "I get what you're trying to do, Yugi—you can't fool me!"

"Oh?" Yami asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what is that?"

"On your next turn, you're going to move your soldier into the water, and use **it** as an island for your cards to stand on!"

_I—I can't believe he figured it out_, Yugi thought, astonished. Yami said nothing, and Kajiki continued. "It was a nice strategy, and had I not realized it, it **may** have worked. But I saw through your plans…."

He drew a card from his deck, looked at it, and smiled. He flipped it around to show Yugi and Yami that it was a monster. "And now, I'm going to play even more of my sea creatures!"

He positioned the new monsters on his field, and like before no holograms came to the surface—instead dark masses floated under the water, their yellow eyes glowing ominously beneath the surface.

"Advance, my sea creatures!" Kajiki commanded. The dark shadows swam quickly to Yugi and Yami's field, looking as to attack. They gathered around the island, and the Giant Soldier of Stone.

"Aww, no!" Jou groaned. "They've got him on all three sides!"

"That's right!" Kajiki said. "My monsters have surrounded your stone soldier—now it can't move at all! There's no way for you to increase your land size!" Kajiki released an enthralled laugh, grinning triumphantly. "**Yesssss**! I win! I beat Yugi—!"

"Heh, heh." Yami chuckled softly, smirking to himself. Kajiki stared at him, dumbfounded. _Huh_?

"H-Heh heh, yourself!" Kajiki jeered. "Don't laugh unless you've got something to laugh **about**!"

Yami's smirk deepened. "Who says I don't, Kajiki?" When answered with the fisherman's confused face, he flashed a predatory grin. "Kajiki… I was waiting for this very moment!"

_Wh-What?_ "What do you mean?" Kajiki asked. "You're trapped! There's nothing you can do!"

"Oh, is there?" Yami responded. He moved the Stone Soldier's card. "I switch my monster into attack mode!" Kajiki gasped, taken aback.

"**Are you** **insane**?" he cried. "**My monsters are submerged! You can't see them! You shouldn't be able to attack them at all!"**

"I didn't say I was going to attack your monsters, Kajiki," Yami corrected. The fisherman gawked at him.

"What? Then what do you intend to—? "

Yami raised his hand, pointing. "I'm going to attack…."

His hand moved up, and his finger directed Kajiki's eyes to—

"The Moon!" Yami said. "The card I played myself! Giant Soldier of Stone, take out the Mystical Moon with your **Rock Crushing Sword**!" The monster obeyed, stiffly moving out of its kneeling defense position to reach up with its sword and pierce the floating moon. With one swift jab, the moon shattered, turning to dust in the air.

_What_? Kajiki thought. _What is he doing, destroying his own card_? _What good will **that** do him_?

Everyone watching outside the glass box thought the same thing. Jou in particular couldn't understand what he had just seen.

"Why had they done that?" he asked quietly. He stared in awe at the Stone Soldier, as it returned its sword back to its sheath. "Yug just got rid of his own card…."

Yami hummed a laugh. "You can't see it yet, Ryota Kajiki?" He gestured to the field. "See for yourself, what the absence of the moon has done to your ocean!"

The fisherman did so, and his eyes opened wider than dinner plates. _Wh-What… no! MY SEA!_ The water was moving, sinking back towards his side in a rush of waves. The land returned as more and more of the ocean retreated away.

"The sea…!" Kajiki breathed. "The tide is pulling away…!"

"The gravitation of the Mystical Moon raised to the level of the water," Yami explained. "Just like the real moon affects the ocean's tides. My moon card created **high tide**, and ended up improving your Leviathan's tide wave attack.

"Now that the moon is gone, Leviathan's power is reduced to half of what is was—the sea water has pulled away, leaving your monsters stranded helplessly on the shore!"

Kajiki was shocked to find that what his opponent said was true: as the tide began to pull away, leaving Yugi's side barren and dry, his monsters were revealed. They lay on the dry earth, twitching and flopping around feebly—Kajiki could only watch, unable to help them.

_I—I can't believe it!_ Kajiki thought, his expression one of shock. _He… he used his own card to help me take over his terrain… and then win it all back!_ He sighed, defeated. _He got me…._

"Out of the water," Yami said, "your monsters are nothing but **small fry**. It is time for me to finish you off, Kajiki!" He removed two cards from his hand, and placed them on the field. "I'll use my Curse of Dragon, in combination with the Burning Land card, to get rid of your creatures!"

The Curse of Dragon rose up into the air, roaring in victory. Flames hovered in its mouth, ready for release.

"Accursed Dragon!" Yami shouted. "**Flames of Hell! Kill his monsters**!" The fiery beam shot forth from the dragon, sweeping across the wasteland field. Kajiki's monsters screamed, as the flames set them ablaze and turned them to ash.

"Argh!" Kajiki groaned. "I lost!"

"Alright Yugi!" Anzu yelled. "You won, you won!"

"That's my grandson!" Sugoroku said proudly. "He came from behind and did it! Way to go, boy!" Jou and Honda sniffed the air.

"Hey, it smells like barbequed squid!" They laughed—then both of their stomachs grumbled in unison, and they looked at each other blankly.

"Great!" Jou groaned dryly. "Now I'm hungry again!" The two instantly started crowing in laughter again. Their voices joined with the others in unified joy.

Yugi smiled, listening to his friends' overzealous enthusiasm. He couldn't help but feel the same way—after winning a game that intense, all of his nerves felt electrified, ready for the next challenge. He wrapped his arms around Yami's waist.

_Yami_, he said, and his protector placed his arms around Yugi as well, smiling.

_Yes, Yugi_?

_Thank you, again_. He looked up at the spirit, losing himself in Yami's crimson eyes. Such beautiful, ruby eyes…. _Without you, I just might have lost to Ryota. The idea of using the moon against him like that…it was so brilliant. Thank you!_

_I am sure you would have accomplished the same feat, Yugi_, Yami said reassuringly. _You are smart, Yugi, and an excellent duelist. Alone, you would have done just as great a job as us together._

I'm not so sure about that, Yugi thought to himself. Without Yami, he had no idea how well he could hold his own—Yami seemed to be the real one dueling here, not Yugi. Yugi knew that, if it came down to it, Yugi couldn't fight at all on his own_…._

But that wasn't what this was about. It was about Yugi and Yami, fighting side by side, against the Items and Pegasus. Yugi didn't need to duel alone—with Yami always at his side, he would never be on his own. They were one, it seemed, like two halves of a perfect whole….

Yugi snuggled into Yami's arms. _I won't need to fight alone—I always have you._

Yami said nothing—he smiled, but a grim expression came on his face, hidden from his light. _I pray so, my love_, he thought somberly. He embraced Yugi tighter.

_I pray so_….

Outside their mind, Kajiki was looking blankly at them, as the defeat had taken him by surprise. He snapped out of it quickly, though, as a big grin came across his face.

"Man! You really **are** good!" he admitted. "A really big fish indeed!" Yami smirked.

"You are quite good yourself, Kajiki," Yami said. Kajiki's grin widened.

"Hey, thanks!" His eyes traveled down to his Duelist Glove, and the smile slipped a little off his tan face. "Oh well… you took me down to my last star chip… but I'm not out of the game yet! I've gotta win to afford that big boat!" He winked at Yami. "I'll start over with one star chip—and either you or me are gonna win! I promise!"

Yami took both his star chips and the ones he won from Kajiki off the board, adding them to his gauntlet. He clicked them in, counting five so far.

"I have faith that you'll make it that far, Kajiki. But be warned," Yami added, "I don't intend to lose this tournament." The dark-skinned duelist nodded, understanding.

"Don't worry—neither do I!" Yami nodded, and Yugi took over, allowing the spirit to curl back up around his soul and rest. The spiky-haired boy held out his hand to the fisherman duelist, and Kajiki took it, shaking on the victory.

"Let's do our best!" Yugi said—Kajiki's eyes flashed with deference, and he nodded in agreement.

"Yeah!" And beside their battle box, the waves crashed up over the rock, as if to show its approval for the awe-inspiring struggle that had just taken place.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Alright! Another duel finished! Now, remember what I said: Go to YouTube, and see the Yu-Gi-Oh! Abridged Series. If you have a good connection on your computer (which I do NOT… I hate my dial-up) then it shouldn't take you long to watch all thirteen thus far.

I can't wait to update for you guys, the next chapter! See y'all next Friday!


	21. Jou's fight

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Yami. Oh, if I owned Yami… (drool), that dog collar would be more than just decoration. _Trust me_.

This chapter was a little strange to me—I wasn't sure what to do about the Kaiba's ghost and Mokuba episodes, since a few elements are missing (Kaiba's not in a coma and Mokuba's body is safely at the Kaiba Mansion… can't say the same for his soul, though). So, I skipped it. It shouldn't change much, so I hope you don't mind that I'm heading straight for the Ryuzaki duel.

Let us begin!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Good luck to you guys!" Ryota Kajiki called out, waving his harpoon in the air. Yugi and the rest of his friends were walking away from the cliffs and the sea, waving and smiling back at the fellow duelist.

"Yeah! Good luck to you too, Kajiki!" Jou yelled in response. They strolled away until Kajiki was far behind the trees, and the roar of the ocean was no longer in their ears. Jou sighed.

"What a guy… that Ryota!" the blond admitted. His gaze wandered back behind him towards the sea, a content look on his face. "There's something about him that you just can't hate."

Yugi nodded. "Yeah—he's so determined to reach his goals and win that boat, to fulfill his dreams."

"I guess all the duelists on this island are here with their own hopes and dreams," Anzu added. Everyone hummed in agreement.

"Us too!" Jou said proudly, puffing out his chest. "Yugi and Yami have to help Gramps, and I've got my sister! We all got our reasons to be here."

"Except people like Haga," Hanasaki interjected. "They just seem to be here for the fame, and they'll do anything to get it."

"But at least that's a _goal_," Honda said, gently nudging the short blonde in the ribs. "What about that Mai Kujaku? What's her reason to be here?"

Jou shrugged. "She said money and traveling," he answered as he crossed his arms behind his head. His voice was distant, a slight smile on his lips as he spoke. "But I don't think she's _that_ shallow—I bet she's got something to fight for too."

_Like honor_, Jou thought—that was a noble cause to be battling for. Maybe the whole money and riches thing was a guise she pulled.

_Or maybe she **is** shallow_, he thought, and his expression changed to that of a sulk. _Ah well… maybe if I see her again, I'll ask—though, I doubt she'd ever tell me anything, knowing her_—

"Hey, Jou! You in there?" Honda waved his hand in front of the blonde's face. "Earth to Katsuya!"

"Huh?" Jou snapped back to reality, as he brought his arms down and looked about, confused. He saw Honda's agitated face peering at him intently. "Oh, hey sorry man. Just thinking."

Honda smiled. "Yeah, I kinda got that when you zoned out." He slapped Jou on the back, grinning as the blonde winced at the amount of force he put into it. "Just keep the thinking for the duels, eh? We don't need you wasting brain power, now do we?"

Yugi followed along side of Jou, his violet eyes watching his best friend, a smile on his cherub face. He felt Yami snuggle closer to his soul, obviously content, as they were now clear of present threats—Yugi nuzzled into Yami's hair, and the spirit hummed in pleasure.

_What is it, Yugi_? Yami asked curiously.

_Nothing_, Yugi responded, cuddling his protector as he soaked in the spirit's overflowing warmth. He could feel Yami's overall joy, and it lifted Yugi's spirits to be overwhelmed with it as well. _I can't just show my love for you whenever I want?_

_That's not it—I just thought you were in need of me_. _And you know that I will always accept tokens from you, light one—anything from you is a blessing unto me._

The high pedestal of worship again. Yugi lightly decided to change the subject matter. _So, what did you think of Ryota Kajiki, Yami?_

The spirit cracked open one crimson eye, as he peered at his small master. _Kajiki-san? He was a fine gamer, of that I know. If he did make it to the semi-finals, I would be honored if we were to battle him once more_. Then Yami opened both eyes, and they looked away, into the distance.

_However,_ he added,_ if he is ever tempted to throw a **harpoon** in your direction ever again, I shall have to reprimand him—what good fortune he has such skill with that weapon, or else he could have severely hurt you, Ma-Yugi_.

Yugi's smile broadened. He knew Kajiki meant nothing by the harpoon—it was only to show Yugi that he meant business when he baited him to a fight. Still, he could understand Yami, since the spirit tended to be very cautious of anything and everything Yugi came into contact with.

And Yugi loved him all the more for it—protecting him, never letting anything come close to harming him... Yami was the ultimate guardian, and Yugi knew that he would never let his light get so much as a paper-cut as long as he was around.

Yugi petted Yami's hair. _I know you'd never let that happen anyways Yami—you sense those things before I can even react. I'm always safe with you_.

Yami said nothing at first—he hoped that what Master said was true. He could protect Master from things like weapons and people like Haga, but when it came to the Items, and to Zorc… he felt as hopeless as he did trapped within the Puzzle.

He wondered if he could protect Master from dangers like that as well. He had already failed once, in losing to Pegasus and letting Mutou-sama have his soul misplaced.

Who was to say that something like that couldn't happen again? He never knew—anything could be possible. What if Bakura attacked, or the Items thought him weak and undeserving?

_But I am undeserving_, Yami thought bleakly. _I am unworthy, of Master's presence, and this life. I have done nothing but become a burden—to Master as well as his family and friends. My being here has placed them in harm's way… and yet, Master loves me all the same_—

_Yami_? Master's voice reawakened Yami from his thoughts—that sweet and heavenly voice. _Are you alright? What's wrong?_

_It is nothing_. Nothing his benevolent Master should be worried about… he did not want to impede Master with things that lay ahead, in both the near and far future. _And yes, Yugi, I will always be there to protect you. I promise you… and I love you._

_I love you too, Yami_. Yugi kissed Yami's cheek, and then snuggled deeper into him, like he would a big stuffed animal. He could hear Yami sigh against him, blissful. _Always…._

"Alright, let's go to the next place!" Jou yelled enthusiastically—his loud voice startled Yugi and Yami, but both relaxed after they realized it was only their friend. Everyone followed Jou's lead through the meadows and woodlands for a while in silence, until they finally came across some wandering duelists in the clearings.

"Hey, you!" Jou shouted to one of the gamers. A guy with black hair turned around. "Wanna duel with me?"

Jou and the others walked up the boy, and he smiled a little. "Umm, I guess so—" His eyes fell on Yugi, who was just behind Jou. "W-wait… that guy with you, he's Yugi, isn't he?"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah, I'm Yugi."

The guy nodded nervously. "I think I'll pass, then," he said to Jonouchi. "I—I don't want to have to fight Yugi next…." He turned and ran away very swiftly.

"Hey, wait!" Jou shouted at him. The kid never turned around, disappearing into the trees. Jou groaned, turning back to his friends. "What was with that?"

"I don't believe it," Anzu said, shaking her head. "That guy just saw Yugi's face and took off. It's like they're afraid of him."

Yugi blinked. "Of me?" He couldn't believe that either. Where he was once looked down upon and picked on, now he was feared by other people? He shrugged it off—with Yami around, it was hard **not** to be feared.

The commotion seemed to stir Yami, who played with Yugi's hair a bit. _You see, Yugi? You are finally receiving the reverence that is deserving of your greatness._

Yugi blushed. _I wouldn't call it **that** exactly. They're afraid of me_.

Yami nodded. _Indeed—they fear your supremacy. You are powerful, Yugi, and it is now that it becomes you. I am content that now others witness it as well. _Yami kissed into Yugi's hair. _Congratulations, Ma-Yugi._

Yugi sighed at the tongue slip. _Are we going to have to work on that again_?

_I shall try to fix that._

_It's no big deal, Yami._

"What should we do now?" Hanasaki asked.

Jou puffed out his chest. "What else? Hunt down more duelists, of course! I gotta get more star chips if I wanna catch up to Yug over here!" He patted Yugi on the back. "Ain't that right, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "You know it, Jou. Now let's go find someone for you to beat."

**20 minutes later**….

"This is impossible!" Jou exclaimed, holding his head in his hands. Another duelist was running on his heels towards the mountains, after just confronting Jou. "Isn't there **anyone** on this island who wants to duel me?"

_What cowards_, Yugi thought to Yami as they watched Jou stomp the ground. _That was the fourth guy in a row. I can't be **all** that terrifying, now can I?_

Yami shrugged. _Yugi, I have been connected to your soul for quite some time. I have seen you—when you wish to be, you can be quite intimidating._

Yugi cocked an eyebrow in surprise. _Really?_ he asked. _Do I ever intimidate **you**?_

Yami chuckled heartily. _Of course not, light one. Why would I ever be afraid of you?_

_Just checking_. Yugi snuggled Yami's shoulder, and the spirit petted his hair affectionately. Right now, he felt as high as high could be—despite their troubles Yami's caring warmth made his whole spirit soar amongst the clouds. When Yami was content, Yugi felt it through his being like he were feeling that way himself; it was hard not to smile when Yami was in good spirits.

That didn't help Jou out much, however.

"This is a problem," Anzu said to Honda. "We can't get anyone around here to fight Jou. Yugi scares them all away."

"Yeah," Honda agreed, "but if we let him go off by himself he'll probably get his butt kicked…."

Jou's face turned red with annoyance. "Hey, shut it over there! I don't see you dueling!"

"Same for you," Honda said.

Jou growled. "Look, what does it take to—?" He was interrupted by a loud, obnoxious laugh, evidently female and very close by. Jou cringed a little. _Hey, I recognize that voice_! _It's_—

"Oho ho ho!" Mai Kujaku chortled, coming out from behind tree. "We meet again, Jonouchi!" Yugi looked up, noticing the noise.

_It's Miss Kujaku again_, he said dully to Yami.

The spirit nodded, glimpsing through his Master's eyes. _Ah, so it is. I wonder what it is she wants now_.

_Maybe she'll duel us._

_It's a possibility. Let us see what occurs, light one_.

"It's you!" Jou exclaimed. "The Harpy Lady! Mai Kujaku!"

Mai nodded, smirking. Her eyes swept the entire group. "Oh, look, it's the rest of your little friends too. I see that you guys are glued to the hip, as usual. Do you all walk in a line too? Maybe you were **ducklings** in your past life."

Anzu growled, still remembering the hostility that flowed between her and the blonde woman. "We-we're not ducklings!" _Ooh, if I get my hands on that woman I will_—

"And hello to you, Yugi," Mai said, turning to look at Yugi.

"Hello, Miss Kujaku," Yugi said cautiously. Even _he_ didn't trust Mai; especially not after she used her cheating tactics on Jou.

Mai sighed. "Be honest, Yugi… isn't it annoying to have all these people tailing after you? I bet if you were alone, you'd have been at the castle a long time ago."

Yugi inwardly chuckled—he didn't know where she got _that_ idea. If it wasn't for Jonouchi, he would have never figured out how to get rid of Haga's advantage. It was his friends' cheering for him and Yami that kept them strong. If he had been without their support, he might not be where he was currently.

Yugi thought about it for a moment—no, he would do alright without his friends. With Yami at his side, he had all he could ever need. He would win, just because he had Yami. His friends supported him, but Yami completed him, making him whole, and without a need for anything else.

Yugi did not answer her. Mai shrugged. "Talk much?" She turned back to Jou. "Jonouchi, I let you defeat me last time, but this time you have to fight my slave!"

"Your **slave**?" Jou snorted. She "let" him defeat her? _I beat you fair and square, Mai!_ Jou thought, annoyed. _And I don't care what rookie you got to play for ya! At least I can finally get someone to duel me_…. "Who would duel for you?"

Mai smirked. "See for yourself!" She stepped off to the side, and Dinosaur Ryuzaki emerged from behind it. "Ta-daa! Meet your opponent!"

Ryuzaki chuckled. "I don't think I need an introduction. Long time no see, Yugi! How you doing, Jonouchi?"

_What the—? _Yugi stared at Ryuzaki, surprised. _That's the runner-up from the Regional Tournament, Dinosaur Ryuzaki! How did Mai get **him** to duel for her?_

"Whaddya say, Jou?" Ryuzaki said. "Wanna duel me?"

Jou looked fired up. "Yeah, I'll take you on!"

Ryuzaki grinned. _What a sucker… I guess I should thank Mai for setting up this duel, even if she has to run around and call me her "slave". _He cringed. _Well, at least once I beat this guy, I can get my revenge against Mai! If she keeps her promise, then I'll get to duel her again… I can't believe this numbskull actually beat her!_

"Jonouchi, wait a sec!" Honda said. "Let's think about this!"

Jou ignored him, still fuming. "#&$... I'm **not** a duckling!"

Mai snickered. _Heh… what a simple guy. I wish I could play Jou again and win back my star chips myself, but that would be immature; plus, I have eight as it is, so it's not like it really matters. If Ryuzaki beats Jou, and then I beat Ryuzaki, then it's the same as beating them both!_

Anzu stood beside Jou, watching Mai cautiously. _What's the matter with this woman, going after Jou like this? It's obvious that she's afraid of losing to Yugi and Yami!_ Her blue eyes glanced over at Yugi, who was also standing at Jou's side. _Wait and see! Yugi and Yami will support Jou just like they did last time!_

Yugi listened carefully, looking between Mai, Ryuzaki, and Jou. He heard Jou mumble, "I'll do it!" Yugi felt Yami curiously stare at them all, as he wrapped his arms around the light one.

_Looks like Jonouchi finally found a challenger_, Yami observed.

_Yeah, but its Dinosaur Ryuzaki. He was the one who lost to Insector Haga in the Regionals. His duelist level is **way** higher than Jou's._ Yugi looked confidently at the blond. _I hope Jou can win against him_.

Yami nuzzled Yugi. _I have no doubts he shall. Jou has proven himself against Kujaku-san—and if he is ever in need of assistance, then we'll be there for him, to help him at a moment's notice. We owe him as much_.

Yugi nodded, trying to ignore the tingling of his senses as Yami nipped his ear playfully. It seemed the spirit was becoming a little… restless. _Well, I believe in him anyways. With his new-found magic, I bet Jou can whoop Ryuzaki flat!_

"Is that Battle Box okay with you?" Ryuzaki asked, pointing to a duel box a few yards away. Jou nodded.

"Yeah, that's fine! Let's just get started!"

"Okay," Ryuzaki answered. He and Mai started walking towards it. "We'll be waiting there for you when you're ready!"

"Get him, Ryuzaki!" Mai cheered, feigning glee. Everyone watched them go with an assortment of various thoughts.

After a moment, Jou broke the silence as he glanced at Yugi. "Hey, Yug?"

"Yeah, Jou?"

"I have a favor to ask you," he said. Yugi looked at his face—it was stern, not like the normally bubbly Jou he had come to be used to. The commanding tone of his words made Yugi nod absently.

"Sure Jou," he answered. "What do you need?"

"Yugi," Jou said, his eyes looking into the distance, "this duel… I don't want you or Yami to give me any advice."

Yugi's eyes widened. _Jou_…? Yami watched, unresponsive. The rest of the gang had overheard Jou's answer as well, because their faces froze with shock, which quickly gave way to panic.

"Jou!" Anzu breathed. "What are you saying?"

"Are you nuts?" Honda retorted. "That guy's not someone you can beat at your skill level! What are you thinking, man?"

With all their protests, Jou smiled warmly. "Yeah, pretty dumb of me, eh?" he asked, staring up at the sky. "In my mind, I'm yelling at myself 'what are you doing, you idiot? Why did you just say that? Take it back!'"

It was true, Jou knew. Inside he was struggling to take back the words he said. How foolish he was being—without Yugi and Yami to give him advice, Jou was sure to fall flat on his face. It was only with Yugi and Yami's help that he stayed focused during his duel with Mai. He couldn't have won without them.

Yugi grasped Yami's hand, his eyes trained on the blond. _Jou…._

"If I bet all my star chips in this duel and I lose, it's over," Jou continued. He brought up his Duelist Glove, the gauntlet bearing only two star chips. "I won't be able to save Shizuka's eyes, and I'll be a failure…." He took a deep breath. "But… I want to win on my own this time!"

Everyone looked at him, silent. _Jonouchi…!_

"Don't you see?" Jou asked. "If I can win, then Shizuka can win too. That's how I feel." He looked amongst his companions with warm eyes. "So if I win today, on my own, then my sister can win, and get back her eyesight! I'm gonna win on my own, for Shizuka's sake!"

Yugi smiled. _Jou… if that's what you want, then go for it!_

_Yes_, Yami thought. If Jonouchi wished to handle this duel with his own hands, then so be it. As a friend of Master, Yami respected the blond's wishes.

"Would you do me that much, Yugi? Yami?" Jou placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi nodded firmly.

"Of course, Jou!" Yugi said confidently. "We believe in you! You'll do great out there!" He turned to everyone else. "C'mon, guys! Let's all root for Jou!"

Yugi's words seemed to lift the others' spirits. Their faces cracked into smiles, as things like, "Y-Yeah!" and "You're right!" resonated between them. Jou smiled, looking down at Yugi's grinning face.

He knew he could trust Yugi's words. Those two would respect his wishes, for they knew what pride meant to Jou.

He could feel the strange new magic he had obtained from his last duel, running through his veins like a fiery liquid. It tempted him, coursed through him like a dizzying drug. It made him grin; the power of it overflowed from him, but he kept it contained. If he wasn't clear-headed, he might lose.

He looked at his friend. Yugi had given him his trust. Now Jou would have to return the favor, and he planned to, with all his being.

_Yugi, Yami_… _thank you, both of you._ _I'll make you proud_.

He walked over to the Battle Box, where Ryuzaki waited for him.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYOYGOYGOYGO

Alright, folks! Jou's ready to take on Mai's "slave"! Can he beat the runner-up in the Regional Tournament, second only to Insector Haga? Find out next Friday!!

R x R! It keeps me _alive_! (feeds off compliments) FEED THE AUTHORESS!


	22. Fire

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO. If I did, Mai's nickname would officially be "talking cleavage."

Hey y'all, it's Friday again! I would just like to say, thank you all SO much for keeping up with this ficcy! I still don't think it will be as godly as Laryna6's original, but its getting there. And it's all thanks to you guys, the reviewers out there!

The reviews are great beloved (I **LIVE** to read them… because I have no life besides) and the reason I haven't given review replies is because I've been a bit busy (damn you, school and tennis) and haven't had enough time to stay online to do them. But now tennis is over, so I think I might be able to start replying again! (cheers!)

Oh, and I DO have a LJ account… I just haven't used it in a while (again, school interference….). Sorry 'bout that. I don't know what me having an LJ account would do. Seriously, it's not at all important. But if you must know what it is, I'm **shadowgoddess13**. There.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Jou knew he should have felt fear.

It should have been racing though him, in his veins like the deadly poison it was. His knees should have buckled, and sweat should have come across his brow. He should have felt his heart pounding, and his hands grow clammy. He should have felt **fear**….

_But I'm not afraid_. _Not this time_.

Even when he refused Yugi and Yami's advice, he felt calmer than he had ever felt before. He knew he should feel suicidal at that point—what was he thinking, refusing their help? He would surely be lost without it.

Yet, there he was, standing tall and unrelenting as he entered the Battle Box, meeting Dinosaur Ryuzaki face-to-face in a duel that would mean everything. This was it—if Jou lost now, it was the end of the line. He would be kicked off the island.

He would lose his only chance to save Shizuka from going blind.

He should have been terrified. Ryuzaki was the runner-up in the Regionals, losing only to Haga. What was the chance of an amateur like him taking down a champion like this?

There was confidence in his stance.

Jou could feel the magic—the magic he called his own, flowing through him. It was riveting, like molten lava, burning and smoldering to be released, and still so calm, just below the surface. Like a teasing laugh in his ear, when no one was there beside him.

He remembered what Yugi and Yami had said about his power. It was dangerous. Chaotic. At his level there was no way he could control it completely—what if he hurt Ryuzaki? What if he hurt himself?

He had no time to think about that, though. All he had now was trust—trust, to believe that whatever happened next, he could command, he could control. Yami had said that he could have control over his opponent, control over the outcome of a draw, a move, or the entire duel, with a single flickering of his power.

If there was a time to use it, that time was now.

He could hear his own words in his mind, echoing, reminding him of the commitment he had just made.

_"Yugi, Yami… I have a favor to ask you… this duel, I don't want you to give me any advice… I want to win on my own_ …!"

And he would win on his own. No matter what the cost.

Jonouchi sat down at the table, taking out his deck. Ryuzaki did the same, and the two adversaries looked at each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Beat him, my faithful slave!" Mai cheered from the sidelines. "There'll be a prize for you if you win!"

_Yeah, the prize of defeating you! _Ryuzaki thought, smirking. _Once I beat this punk, you'll have to keep your promise and have a rematch with me. **Then** we'll see who's laughing!_

"You can do it, Jou!" Yugi shouted.

"Yeah!" Honda added. "Make his dumb dinosaurs extinct!"

"Heh… the audience is pretty lively, huh?" Ryuzaki commented to Jou. He grinned as he gave Mai a look—Jou didn't miss the exchange, as he felt his blood boil suddenly. "By the way, how many star chips are we going to wager?"

"All of them," Jou said. He clicked his star chips out of his gauntlet and threw them on the table. "All two of the star chips I have!"

"All right then!" Ryuzaki agreed. He did the same as Jou. "Two for me too. Oh, and the field we're playing on his part wasteland, and part grassland. My dinosaur cards will get a power-up from the wasteland squares." He smirked. "Get ready, okay?"

Jou narrowed his gaze. _Ryuzaki… you're dinosaur deck is probably pretty strong. After all, you did take second place in the tournament…. _

_But I have the ultimate combo that beat Mai Kujaku! The deadly move of turning **Baby Dragon** into the super-strong **Thousand Dragon **using the **Time Wizard**! If I can just do that, then this duel is mine!_

"Let's start!" Ryuzaki announced. The Life Point counter went up to 2000, as the duelists drew their cards.

"Duel Start!" they said together.

"Go for it, Jou!" Anzu and Yugi cheered.

"Get him, slave!" Mai shouted. "Smash Jou! Smash him to bits!"

Jou glanced over at Mai, then at Ryuzaki. "Hey, Ryuzaki?"

The duelist looked up from his hand. "Hmm?"

"Just one question before we start: why are you running around being Mai's slave and stuff?" He gestured to Mai, who was cheering like a giddy schoolgirl. "Doesn't that seem a little… degrading?"

Ryuzaki shrugged. "I have my reasons. I may hate being called a **slave, **but believe me, it'll be worth it in the end." He glowered at Jou. "As soon as I beat you, that is."

"We'll see about that, dino-boy," Jou answered. He looked at his hand—he already had the Time Wizard in his grasp. Jou glanced at his deck—would the Baby Dragon soon follow? Or was it at the bottom of his deck, ruining his entire strategy?

_Well, at least I have one half of my combo_, he thought. He placed his hand on his deck, drawing his next card. He closed his eyes. _Okay, **concentrate**. Think about getting the Baby Dragon... _He took in a breath. _ Please be the Baby Dragon_!

As he picked up the card, he felt his heart race strangely, and his body float as if made of air. There was power—so much power, like when Yami gave him a taste of his magic. He felt dizzy, as if drugged, and then the feeling vanished, the power along with it.

He opened his eyes to look at the card he just drew.

_… I can't believe it_. It was the Baby Dragon. Jou's face broke out into a grin, his eyes twinkling._ Now I have both cards for my deadly combo!_ He snickered at Ryuzaki. _Heh, heh… too bad, Ryuzaki! I've already **won**!_

He couldn't believe his success. The magic had worked—he called to the card, and his will made him draw it. Jou felt a surge of excitement course through him. This was like playing with fire, but at least for now, the fire was playing _with _him.

"I go first!" Jou announced. "I play the Baby Dragon! In defense mode!" He placed his card on the table, and the hologram of the Baby Dragon appeared, curled up with its wings tucked around it. "Your turn, man!"

_Play whatever card you like, Ryuzaki. On my next turn I'll play Time Wizard and your dinosaurs will be dead meat!_

The dinosaur duelist drew a card from his deck. He threw one down on the field.

"I play this!" Ryuzaki said. "Two-Headed King Rex, in attack mode!" From his card emerged a large dragon-like creature, purple in color and with two snarling heads. It roared enough to make the table shake, its attack power 1600.

Jou looked at the card. _… Huh…?_

"Go, my beast!" Ryuzaki commanded. "Squish that pip squeak of a dragon!" The dinosaur obeyed, stepping forward. Its clawed foot came down on Baby Dragon, the little monster giving out a tiny squeal as Two-Headed King Rex flattened it between its toes. "I kill the Baby Dragon in one hit!"

"Wh-Wh-What?" Jou stammered. _What the—? My Baby Dragon…!_

Ryuzaki laughed. "Do you know **anything** about this game? You can't just put out your card and expect me to let you play a combo! Use that head of yours a little!"

Yugi and the others let out simultaneous gasps. "Jou…!"

The blond looked at the King Rex as it roared and clawed the field menacingly. _Man… this dinosaur looks really tough_!

_Oh no_! Yugi thought, his hands on the glass as he peered into the Battle Box. _Jou's off to a bad start! If he doesn't get things straightened out soon, he might not make it_. He silently pleaded into the glass. _Please, Jou… don't lose_!

Yami watched calmly, his crimson eyes calculating. _It is a bad start_, he said to Yugi. _But fear not. Once Jou gets back on his feet, I have no doubts that he will find a way to turn the tides on Ryuzaki-san_.

_Y-Yeah_, Yugi answered, a small smile coming to his face. Yami was right—things had only just begun. Jou still had time to get back into the game. _Yeah, you're right, Yami_. _And I believe in Jou… I believe that he can win. For Shizuka. _

Yami nodded. _Yes… and for himself_.

"Oho ho ho ho!" Mai chortled. "Talk about a newbie! The match is already decided, and it's only been the first round!"

Anzu glared at Mai. "Newbie, huh? Didn't he beat you a few hours ago, Miss Kujaku?"

"That's only because I let him!" Mai snapped. She glowered at the brunette, then turned her violet gaze back to Jou. "So, Jonouchi! You were going to do the same thing to Ryuzaki as you did to me? Well, just try aging your Baby Dragon after you **scrape it off of King Rex's foot**!"

_Ah, man_! Jou gulped. _This isn't good… my plan's ruined already! _

"Don't give up, Jou!" Hanasaki said. "You can do this!"

"As if!" Mai scolded. "Get him Ryuzaki, baby! He's just a beginner—he's putty in your hands!"

"You can still win, Jou!" Anzu encouraged, trying to shout over Mai.

"Yeah, you can't lose to him!" Honda said. "His theme deck sucks!"

_Say that again and I'll punch your lights out_! Ryuzaki thought, glaring at Honda. Growling, he focused on Jou. "C'mon now! Hurry up and play your next card! I haven't got all day, y'know." _Heh… my dinosaur deck can beat anything you dish out!_

"All right, all right…" Jou huffed. Their Life Points were still at 2000 each, as the second round began.

_Well, that King Rex is a strong monster_, Jou thought, studying his hand. He drew his next card from his deck. _But I got strong monsters too!_

"I play this card! The Battle Steer!" Jou's monster appeared—a large ox with a pitchfork and a long cape. Its attack was 1800—200 more than King Rex's. "Attack! Beat King Rex!" The steer charged forward, pitchfork extended.

"Ha ha ha!" Ryuzaki cackled. "You dimwit! A measly 1800 attack points? Don't you know my tyrannosaurus gets a **power-up** because of the wasteland?"

Jou gasped. _Oh crap… I forgot about the **field power source**! _

Mai chuckled. "Flatten him, Ryuzaki!"

The King Rex's attack rose to 2080. "Dinosaur Foot Stomp!" Ryuzaki shouted. The King Rex stepped down and crushed Battle Steer with one stamp.

"Cripes…." Jou's Life Points fell to 1720.

"Take your time, Jou!" Yugi shouted. "Breathe! Don't rush!"

"Oh, Ryuzaki!" Mai said sweetly. She winked at him. "If you beat Jonouchi, we can have a **special duel**, just you and me! Remember?"

"Yeah, yeah," Ryuzaki replied. _I can't forget my real goal: to beat Mai Kujaku! I'll finish this idiot off quick_!

Jou looked at the board. _My side of the field is sogen, the grassland! That's good terrain for warriors and knights! And I have a lot of them! _He removed a card from his hand.

"Okay! I summon Axe Raider, in attack mode!" He threw down his card, and an armor-clad man with a shiny ax came to Jou's aid. "With grassland, he gets a power-up like your monster!"

Axe Raider's original attack rose from 1700 to 2210. "I end my turn," Jou announced.

Ryuzaki drew a card. "My turn, then." He glanced at his card, before placing it on the field.

"I summon a new monster!" he said. "The Sword Dragon! And with the wasteland, it gets a power-up."

A large dinosaur with spikes running down its back and a large, barbed tail came forth, joining King Rex. Its attack points—originally 1750—rose to 2275, greater than Jou's Axe Raider. Jou gulped, as the dinosaur roared.

"Alright, Sword Dragon!" Ryuzaki commanded. "Dino Tail Sword! Cut his Axe Raider in two!" The creature charged towards Jou's monster, and slashed it with its tail. Axe Raider split into pieces, as Jou's Life Points fell to 1145.

"Geez, dude. Give up already!" Ryuzaki goaded. He flashed a predatory grin. "You'll have to send us back to the Ice Age to beat my monsters! You don't stand a chance!"

_Argh_! Jou bit his lower lip. _I don't want to admit it but… Ryuzaki might be right. He keeps tearing my cards to pieces… my monsters are useless against his. _

_Every time I play a card, he plays one even **more** powerful!_ _What am I supposed to do? _He slumped his shoulders. _A rookie like me never has a chance at winning_.

His eyes glanced up at his cards, then at the sidelines. He saw Yugi, the boy's hands against the glass, shouting into it with a desperate look on his face. In Jou's mind he saw Yami, standing beside Yugi, holding the boy in comfort. Yami's crimson stare bore into his with incredible power.

The power of the spirit's gaze made something burn inside of Jou. He felt the heat, swelling like a bonfire. It burned so much that he shot back up in surprise.

He could feel the weight of his oncoming defeat burn away with the heat. His senses and will returned, as he thought about his sister.

_Shizuka_…_ what am I doing, acting like that? I can't be weak now—Shizuka's counting on me to win! For her!_ He drew a card from his deck.

"My turn!" _I'm not gonna give up! I promised Yugi and Yami that I would win on my own, and I keep the promises I make. The ones to my friends… _

_And the ones to myself. _

"C'mon already!" Mai taunted. "If it takes you this long to make a move, I'd hate to be your girlfriend!"

_And I'd hate to be your boyfriend_, Jou thought angrily. _You never shut up!_ He glanced at his hand. _None of my cards are good enough to beat those dinosaurs… what do I do?_ He closed his eyes, trying to think of an answer. _… What do I do…?_

Meanwhile, Yugi watched from the other side of the glass, yelling as loud as he could. He wanted Jou to win, so that they could both save the ones they cared for. He didn't want Jou's dreams to end here… not when they had only just begun.

"Jou!" Yugi shouted. "C'mon! You can do this!"

_Wait._ Yami's voice echoed in Yugi's head.

_What is it, Yami? _

_… Look at Jonouchi. Tell me what you see._

Yugi obeyed, staring intently at the blond. All he saw was his friend, his eyes closed and appearing focused. _I don't see— _

_Look harder, Yugi. _

Yugi did, trying to find out what Yami was getting at. _Yami, what am I—_? He stopped, sensing a small pulse from Jou's hand. _What is that…? _

_It is Jonouchi's cards. They are trying to help him decide what to do. _

_Oh… wow_. _Have our cards ever done that? _

_Yes—several times. We are more acute to their calls, so we pick up on their messages quicker. I am hoping that Jonouchi can sense what the cards are telling him. _

Yugi nodded. _Me too. _He wondered what the cards were saying—he traced the inside of Yami's hand lightly. _Me too_.

From outside the battle box they watched Jou open his eyes. He took a card from his hand, and placed it face-down on the table.

_Hmm… it's safe to say that card's the Time Wizard!_ Mai thought. _But knowing Jou, he probably doesn't know who to use it. _

"Hey, Ryuzaki!" Mai called.

"What? Got bored of calling me 'slave'?"

"Listen! That card Jou just played is the Time Wizard!"

Ryuzaki waved her off. "I know, but I'm not worried. I bet this guy doesn't know how it even works!"

Jou shook his head, ignoring their words. He felt his magic, tingling a little through him, so strangely. He wasn't used to it—it felt like an alien presence inside of him.

Like the feeling he got from his cards. He couldn't explain it… just this _feeling_ to put the Time Wizard on the field. He had no way of knowing what it was. Did the card tell him to do that?

_Well, whatever it is_, Jou thought, _whether it's the cards, or my instincts, I trust it. That decision could cost me the whole duel…. _

He saw the Time Wizard glow in his mind.

_But I'm willing to take that chance!_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Sorry I had to cut it short like this. I wanted to get further, but time ran out on me.

Thank you everyone, for all your reviews and support of this fanfic! (bows) I'll see ya next Friday!


	23. Believe

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO.

(No comment today… I'm not smart enough to think up a cool one).

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

The Time Wizard was on the field now, face-down and ready.

Jonouchi didn't know why he had placed it there. He thought about it logically; it was a safe idea, in case he got into a jam and needed its power.

It could control time. It could flow it forward, backward, or stop it completely. It had the power to control… just like Jou did.

Jou didn't know what else it could really do, though. All he knew was that it aged Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon… what other tricks to did the Time Wizard have up its sleeves?

It must have something, otherwise it would not have called out to Jou, telling him what he needed to do. At least that's what Jou thought, as he gazed at the card distantly, wondering what instinct drove such a move.

Was it really the card, helping him? Or was it his magic? Was it just logical choice?

He didn't know. He wanted to care… but he didn't do that either. All he knew was that deep down, in his gut, he felt this move was right. When the time was right, he would play his card and unleash his power. When the time came—he would know how to use it.

"I play the Rock Golem in defense mode too." Jou placed the monster on the field, and a similar version of the Giant Soldier of Stone appeared on the field, kneeling and crossing its arms.

Ryuzaki snorted. "I don't even know why you bother anymore—I'm just gonna kill everything you throw out!" He played another monster. "Megasaurus, in attack mode! And with the field power source, his strength goes up!" A triceratops emerged from the card, snorting and thrashing the ground.

"Megasaurus, charge!" Ryuzaki commanded. "Crush the Rock Golem!" The dinosaur obeyed, running up and rearing Jou's monster into the air with its horns. The Rock Golem dissolved into pieces.

_I have to keep trying_! Jou thought, anxious. _I can't let Ryuzaki push me down!_ He drew another card.

"Try this on for size!" He threw down a monster. "Swamp Battleguard, in attack mode!" A hairy humanoid beast with a club in his hand materialized.

"Are you kidding me?" Ryuzaki mocked. "Those cards are just more prey for my dinosaurs. Sword Dragon, attack his Swamp Battleguard!" The monster with the spike-covered back came forward, slashing the air with its tail. Jou's monster vanished before it hit the ground.

Jou's Life Points fell to 665.

Ryuzaki laughed. "Do you give up yet, Jonouchi?"

The blond clenched his fists. _No…!_

"Jou!" Yugi shouted.

"Damnit, Jou!" Honda said. "You can beat this guy!"

"With the field power source on their side, the dinosaur cards are too tough for Jou to beat," Ryou said sadly. "I don't know if Jou can make a comeback from this…!"

_Keh… do you really worry for that fool?_

Ryou nearly gave a start. Bakura's voice slithered through his mind, so loud it made his head feel like an empty cavern, echoing even the slightest hiss.

_You should be more concerned with how **we're** going to get to Pegasus's castle_, Bakura stated. _We have yet to win our star chips. We will start soon, my light_.

_No,_ Ryou answered fearfully. _Not yet. Let's wait… a little longer_.

He didn't want to use that deck—not in front of everyone, in the broad daylight so that they could see his deception. If he could just get to the castle… just get to Pegasus, he could ask the American for what he had promised.

For his mother, and Amane. If he could just do this without the others worrying, or finding out about Bakura's thievery—

Bakura snorted. _Are you still worried about that? Ryou, the cards are ours now. They shall work for us, fighting for our cause… to keep Pegasus from being the fool he is. _The spirit's mind brushed up against Ryou's, and the youth shivered. It felt cold, but inviting at the same time. _Stop fretting over insignificant things. For now, we must be prepared to **win**…._

_Please, _Ryou pleaded. _Just don't hurt anyone. When we duel for star chips, it will be just that. Please don't do anything rash_.

A chuckle. _Your generosity for others is considerable. It is one of the things that makes us different, you know. _A pause. _I may be pardoning, because I'm in a fair mood. But if the ones we fight are foolish enough to challenge me further, do not think I shall hesitate in punishing them. Your words cannot protect the foolhardy._

Ryou shook his head. If he let Bakura loose, how could he rely on him **not** to hurt anyone? What if Bakura decided to take the opportunity and lash out against Yugi and Yami?

The only way he could try to ensure their safety… was to be with Bakura, and try to contain him.

Ryou bit back a sigh. He knew he was hardly a match for Bakura, if he chose to become dangerous. Bakura was just staying civil for purposes of his own—inside Ryou knew he was lethal, a venomous being who could break him at any given moment.

He didn't though. He respected Ryou… maybe even loved him. Or at least that was something Ryou could only hope for.

And hope never got him far before.

A shadowy presence enveloped his senses. Bakura was taunting him, testing him. Ryou could hear his dark laughter in the back of his thoughts, as the spirit sank within the shadows of his heart.

_Enjoy watching the duel_, Bakura's voice whispered. _As I enjoy watching you._ His presence nearly vanished, but Ryou could still sense him, residing like a curled up snake inside of him. Ryou held himself, his skin tingling.

The torture would never cease.

"Yugi?" Ryou returned to reality to see Anzu leaning down, looking intently at Yugi. "Isn't there a way for Jou to beat Ryuzaki?"

Yugi glanced up at the brunette, then away. "Yeah… there may be one way"

He knew what Jou had to do. So did the cards, apparently, because after they spoke to Jou the blond threw down one card. The only card that could be was the Time Wizard.

_There's a chance of Jou winning if he uses the Time Wizard_, thought Yugi. _But it is risky… and did the cards tell Jou how to do it…?_

_They did, but it is Jonouchi who has to listen_, Yami answered. _He must realize the answer for himself, for the connection to take place_.

"Yugi… I wish you could tell Jou what to do," Hanasaki said bleakly. He adjusted his glasses. "I know that you guys promised and all, but if Jou doesn't figure this out… he loses everything."

"Hanasaki's got a point, man," Honda agreed. "Everything Jou has rides on this. His star chips, the money, his sister… a promise is a promise, but this is too much. Someone's gotta help him."

"Yugi, think about Jou's sister if he loses!" Anzu pleaded. "I know you and Yami want to protect Jou's honor, but wouldn't true kindness be to lend him a hand right now…?"

Yugi sucked in a sharp breath. He was torn—he knew how Jou wanted to do this on his own, but if he didn't win, this was the end for him. As a friend Yugi wanted to save him, and as a friend, Yugi wanted to respect the blond's wishes.

_Yugi, I do not wish to go back on our word. Promises are more binding than any rope or chain—to break this one would mean to break Jou's confidence in us…. _A sigh. _But, if you desire to give your assistance to him, I will not stop you. It is your decision Yugi, to help him in whatever fashion you deem fit. _

Yugi clenched his fists. He could feel Yami's concern wash over him, sensing his struggle. What would he choose? What would he let Jou do?

His violet eyes stared at Jou. The blond looked tired, frustrated. He was looking at his cards, focused and trying to see what messages the cards beheld. His eyes were cloudy, struggling to see….

Yugi saw what he needed to see. He could hear Jou's words in his head:

_If I can win, Shizuka can win too. That's how I feel!_

Yugi's gaze hardened. _Those eyes, **Jou's** eyes… are not the eyes of somebody who's given up the fight_!

"Everyone…." Yugi's voice was low, as the others leaned in to hear him. "Listen… I know what the stakes are. I know what will happen if Jou loses this match. The risks are high, and so seem his chances… but, I believe in Jou!"

The gang looked at him, stunned. "Yugi…?"

From inside the Battle Box, in the haze of his thoughts, Jou was barely aware that there was anyone else around him. Suddenly, he heard Yugi's voice, clearer than any bell.

"_I believe in Jou_!"

_Yu-Yugi_? He turned his head to stare at the spiky-headed youth.

"Jou hasn't given up yet," Yugi continued firmly. "Look at him! Does he look like someone who's surrendered, like someone who has nothing left to hope for?" His purple eyes looked directly into Jou's. "No… Jou hasn't given up. He's just getting started. I believe in him, and his victory."

Inside Yugi's soul room, Yami smiled. That was Master… the light in every darkness, guiding the way.

Jou's eyes widened. _Yugi…_!

"Sheesh," Mai sighed. "You all sound so cheesy. It's pretty damn obvious who's going to win today, and Ryuzaki doesn't have to make another move!"

"Don't count Jou out yet," Yugi answered. A small smile came across his cherub face. "Just wait and see—Jou will show you his true colors." Yugi winked over at his friend. "Won't ya, Jou?"

Jou stared at Yugi. He could hear the boy's words, repeating in his head like a mantra.

"_I believe in Jou_! … _Jou hasn't given up. He's just getting started. I believe in him, and his victory_."

_Yugi_…! Jou's face hardened. His eyes glistened in the light of the sun, as it started to fall towards the horizon. _Yug, if you really believe in me, then I won't let you down! For keeping your promise, and for staying true… I won't give up_!

Yugi watched as Jou straightened in his seat. The fire was back in his eyes—Yugi smiled.

"Jou!" he shouted. _I knew he would get back on his feet_!

Anzu blinked. "Jou… you're so…." _Jou, I'm so glad you haven't given up!_

"Alright, man!" Honda shouted. "Let's go! Beat that dino-freak!"

Jou nodded to all of them. It was good to have friends backing him up—and if it wasn't for Yugi's words, he just might have let Ryuzaki trample him.

_Awright… this is it_. He took in a deep breath, calming his nerves. Jou closed his eyes, pushing out all distractions.

He could feel his magic, lightly flowing. He could see an energy in front of him… monsters, he realized. _His_ monsters, in the cards he held.

_I have to concentrate. _His eyes cracking open a little bit, he reached with his free hand towards his deck. _I have to get a good card this turn, or else everything's over. It all depends on this one draw_….

The magic swelled. The power flowed like fire through his veins!

"My turn!"

_I can do this_! He touched the card with his fingertips. _Please, be the card I need! Be something that can beat Ryuzaki's monsters!_

He lifted the card from the deck. _**Please**!_

He felt it all. The power. His senses drugged and his mind adrift. He could hardly describe the sensations pouring through him, his thoughts blurred and swirling in his head. All he knew was that his magic, like fiery lava, was flowing between him and the deck.

Connecting his wishes. The subjection of his power, reacting with the cards….

Then it was gone. Everything was normal again, the quiet of the Battle Box buzzing in his ears very loudly. Jou blinked—was this what an acid trip felt like?

He looked down at the card he held in his hand. He had barely removed it from the deck, just holding it in midair. He let out the breath he was holding, and brought it up for him to see….

"C'mon! Draw your card!" Ryuzaki taunted. "Let's just get this over with—whatever you have can't beat my dinosaurs!"

Jou smirked. "You really think so?"

Ryuzaki noticed the strange gleam in the duelist's eyes. "Of course!"

"Then I got some news for ya!" Jou threw the card he just drew onto the field. "Come on out! **Flame Swordsman**!"

From his card emerged a tall warrior clad in red and blue, a glowing sword of fire in his hands. The air hummed with his energy, which happened to consist of a strong 1800 attack points.

"Hmm… you pulled out a decent card for a change!" Ryuzaki commented as he looked at the Flame Swordsman.

"Yeah," Jou agreed, "and with the grassland on my field, Flame Swordsman gets a field power bonus like yours!" The swordsman's attack rose from 1800 to 2340.

_Wow_, Mai thought. _That's a pretty good card for a newbie…._

"Alright!" Jou shouted. "Here I go! **Flame Swordsman**, attack!" The fire warrior lunged forward, his sword thrust at Ryuzaki's monsters.

"Heh… you moron!" Ryuzaki said. "The swordsman has the same attack power as my Megasaurus! You can't beat him!" He smirked. "Even if this ends in a draw, I'll still have monsters on the field while you'll be left with none!

"Megasaurus, charge! Trample the Flame Swordsman!" The dinosaur reared up, pounding the ground with its front feet before stampeding towards Jou's monster. The Flame Swordsman held his place, waiting for the beast—

"Here it comes!" Ryuzaki yelled.

The dinosaur collided with the swordsman.

"Ouch! That's gotta hurt!" Mai cringed. She chortled all the same. "Taking the charge of a dinosaur with **thousands** of pounds of force behind it! I'll give you props, but this match is **over**!"

"Jou…!" Yugi breathed. He pushed against the glass, watching with worry. He looked as if he were about to shout again, but then stopped. He gasped. "Wait…!"

"Hey!" Honda said. "Look at Jou's monster!" Everyone turned to see the confrontation, thinking the Flame Swordsman was destroyed—

"**Toki Enzan Ken**!" Jou said. "**Fighting Spirit Flame Slash Sword**!"

The Flame Swordsman's blade glowed a fiery red, before he slashed straight through Ryuzaki's Megasaurus, slicing it right in half! Its body burned in hellish flames before it vanished from the field.

"Megasaurus is cut in two!" Jou announced.

_Wh-What? My dinosaur card **lost**?_ Ryuzaki stared at the field, stunned. His Life Points dropped to 1460.

Mai looked as baffled as he did. _No way…!_ She looked over at Jou for a second, before slowly regaining her composure. She smirked.

_Ah, I see! Dinosaurs are weak against **fire**… and so the **Flame Swordsman** did it!_ She watched Jou's face, as he appeared a little surprised himself. _Hmm… I bet that boy didn't know that would happen either… beginner's luck can be pretty scary_….

The whole group outside the Battle Box erupted into cheers.

"That's the spirit, Jou!" Anzu shouted.

"Beat that dinosaur dude!" encouraged Hanasaki.

"I knew you could do it, Jou!" Yugi said proudly.

A small smile played on Jou's lips.

_I will win! And I'll do it on my own!_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Again, I didn't get as far as I wanted to on this chapter, but that's cool. I like this one a lot… it felt very lively and spirited as I was writing it, like it was coming alive before me.

… Yeah, that was cheesy. But who doesn't like a little cheese wiz now and then?

Thank you for all your reviews, everyone! See ya next Friday!


	24. Dragon

I do not own YGO.

I'm sorry this is getting out to you all late—I had surgery on Wednesday and have been recovering for the most part. Thanksgiving didn't help either—too many family members, and no computer time. Plus recuperation.

But I'm here, with a chapter. Hope this whets your appetites a little.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Alright!" Jou said, pumping a fist in the air. "The Flame Swordsman cuts down your dinosaur!"

Megasarus was gone, having been defeated. Smoke rose from the spot where its halves had fallen, after being burned in the hellish flames of the swordsman's blade.

"How's that, dino boy?" Jou asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Say hello to the strongest card in my deck! It's gonna whup your **lizards** one at a time!"

"Nice one, Jou!" Hanasaki said.

Honda nodded. "Hey, it looks like you still got a chance!"

Jou glanced over at his friend and scowled a bit. "Whaddya talkin' about? I **always** had a chance!"

Ryuzaki growled, his eyes menacing slits. _You stupid $&#! Dinosaurs aren't lizards!_ He grasped his cards tightly, his palms sweaty. _How dare _you? I'll_ make you pay for hurting my monsters! For hurting my deck!_

Mai scoffed it off. "That was a lucky shot," she said, waving her hand as if shooing a fly. "And luck never lasts! There's no way Jonouchi can beat my slave-warrior Ryuzaki!"

Anzu glared at her. "This all coming from the cheating harpy who had her butt handed to her by Jou?"

Mai gave a glower with equal malice. "As if! It was just bad luck… and besides, he was cheating!"

Anzu raised an eyebrow. "Like **you** were?"

Mai ignored her. "Listen, hon. Even a **kindergartener** could win every once in a while with **Yugi** telling him how to play."

Tension vibrated like static between the two women.

_Ugh… I HATE her…_, Anzu thought scornfully. She forced herself to turn her attention back to the duel. "Go for it, Jou! You can win the next one!" _C'mon… show that bitch Mai that you're more than that!_

"It's time to show us what you're made of, Jou!" Yugi encouraged.

Jou's expression hardened. "You bet!" He looked at Ryuzaki. "Your move, **Lizard Man**! '**Lizman**'? '**Lizzo**'?"

_Will you just shut up_? Ryuzaki seethed. _Say one more thing about lizards and I'll rip out your eyes_! He looked down at the field with furious eyes. _The Flame Swordsman… that card's good. Being a fire monster, it has an advantage over my dinosaurs…_.

Ryuzaki drew a card from his deck. _My dinosaurs won't last against his swordsman… but my deck still has a card that can beat it! I've got the ultimate power!_

He looked at the card he just drew. _Rats… not this one. I'll have to wait 'til next turn to see if I draw it…. _

He threw a card down on the field. "I play the Uraby Raptor!" A dinosaur appeared on the field, its large jaws filled with rows and rows of pearly white teeth. It was a decent 1500 attack points, but that wasn't enough to protect it from the Flame Swordsman.

"That's all ya got?" Jou asked confidently. "Then it's my turn—Flame Swordsman, attack his King Rex!"

Jou's monster did as it was bid, running towards the dinosaur and slicing it into charred chunks.

"**Toki Enzan Ken**!" Jou commanded. "Kill the tyrannosaurus!"

"Whoo hoo!" Honda howled, pumping a fist in the air. "Keep it up Jou!"

"Yeah!" Jou agreed, smiling. _I can do this!_ he thought to himself. _I can do this_!

Ryuzaki growled—his Life Points didn't fare so well, dropping down to 720.

_This isn't good_, Ryuzaki mused. _I've let him get on a roll with this_….

"Hey, slave-boy!" Mai hollered through the glass. She banged on it, her face red with anger. "What do you think you're **doing**? If you're really my slave, fight with the pride of serving Mai Kujaku!"

Ryuzaki bit his tongue, refusing to say anything. _That loud mouth_, he seethed. _Watch your tongue bitch, because once I trash this loser, **you're** next! _

He drew from his deck. "My new card is…." He glanced at it, and his small smirk dropped. _Crap… this isn't it either!_

Ryuzaki placed the card he drew on the field. "Carrion Dragon, defense mode!" A reddish brown dragon with thick scales emerged. _I'll have to keep throwing down cards, until I get the right one!_

Jou grinned. "Alright then! Here goes my move!" He drew a card, and then sent the Flame Swordsman forward. "Slice his monster in two!"

The swordsman followed his orders, and the Carrion Dragon was no more. With the monster in defensive mode, Ryuzaki's Life Points were spared.

… For the time being.

"Sweet move, Jou!" Hanasaki cheered. Everyone shared the same enthusiasm, encouraging the blond onward.

"Keep it up, Jou!" Honda said. "Just keep going! Think of your sis!"

From the opposite side of the field, Mai Kujaku fumed. "**Ryuzaki**!!! If you lose, **I won't duel with you**!"

_It looks like Miss Kujaku is getting very upset_, Yami observed. He had come out of Master's soul room, curious now of how the duel fared.

Yugi nodded. _Yeah—I'm so glad Jou's back on his feet_! _He looks so confident right now_!

_It was your words that helped push Jonouchi along. That, and his determination. You were a part of this, Yugi—I am glad you made the right decision. _

_I am too._ He nuzzled into Yami, taking in his essence. _But, I bet Jou would have done well even if I wasn't here to help him. He really has come far. _

_Perhaps, but your light is always welcome. I think he would not readily admit it, but Jonouchi understands the power of companionship. Just like you were here for him today, he will be with us for the next duels to come in turn. _

_He's a great friend. _

_Yes, he is indeed. He is worthy of you._ Yami kissed Yugi's forehead.

Yugi could feel an undermining sensation of guilt from Yami. The boy sighed—he knew the spirit was thinking about his own worthiness. He was probably considering if he was as worthy of Yugi as Jou had become.

Yugi felt his own heart twinge with similar guilt. He wished Yami could get over it already! The boy traced Yami's jaw line absently, his fingers trailing down his chin and then up to the spirit's lips.

_Being "worthy" of me is not the same as friendship. It works the same way with us. _ When Yami tried to interrupt, Yugi kept his fingers to the spirit's lips. _Don't try it. I told you—we're equals. I don't want one of us to be in debt to the other. We can just exist—isn't that enough? _

Yami was silent for a while. Finally, he smirked and nodded. _As you wish, light one_.

They ceased further conversation and returned to the duel at hand.

Jou's face looked as if it was permanently etched into a smile. "What's wrong, dino-boy?" he asked teasingly. "Are your cards going extinct?"

Ryuzaki's face contorted. His eyes flashed something menacing. "Shut up." He looked at his deck, feeling his heart beat rapidly.

_Okay, **this is it**! _Ryuzaki thought. _I'm gonna do it! I know I'm gonna draw my **ultimate card**_!

He placed his hand to the deck, and then picked up the card. _I'm really gonna do it_!

Jou watched as Ryuzaki drew his card. Suddenly a small flash blinded him. _Wha—What the—? _

The light was gone as quickly as it came. Jou blinked, trying to figure out what he had seen. The brilliance had seemed familiar somehow… he knew it in a way….

_It was magic_! Jou realized. _Like **my** magic… but how in the hell does Ryuzaki have power like that?_

He remembered tidbits of things Yami had said to him; things like how all gamers have a sort of spark to them. A **gaming spirit**, he had called it. When focused, the power could be used to the gamer's advantage, and help them ultimately win.

_Like how Yami and Yugi have used their powers. Like I've used mine_. Jou shook his head. The flash caused spots to dance across his vision. _But still… if Ryuzaki just used his power… what is it that he just drew_?

Ryuzaki's eyes looked over the card. A predatory glimmer came to his eyes as he peered up at Jou—the blond gulped.

_Oh… must have been good._

"Okay, monkey-for-brains!" Ryuzaki shouted. "You want a **real** challenge?" He placed his new card on the field. "Then meet my favorite monster, **The Red Eyes Black Dragon**!"

The ground sizzled, smoke lightly floating up from the card. Power moved like wind around the tabletop, the air hissing with the coming of a new force. Jou felt his teeth grind, trying not to cower against what was coming.

A dragon emerged from thin air. It was made of pure shadows, like obsidian stone mixed with soot. It glistened under the light of the setting sun, stretching out its wings as a dreadful roar thundered in its throat. It flashed open its eyes—glistening rubies that peered into the very depths of Jonouchi's soul.

Jou felt the very breath freeze in his chest. This monster, this dragon… was the very likeness of the Blue Eyes White Dragon which Kaiba wielded in Death-T. Jou surmised its power to be just as much—it looked like a monster that he didn't want to mess with.

He would have to if he wanted to win, however. He gulped, but deep inside himself he grinned. If he had a card like that… hi magical power surged up at the very prospect. What a desirable idea….

Yugi and the others staggered away at the sight of the dragon. "No way!" Yugi exclaimed. "That's the **Red Eyes Black Dragon**! That card's legendary! A card collector would pay hundreds of thousands of yen for! And its attack strength is worth all that money too!"

Anzu raised her eyebrows. "**That **much?" She shook her head. "I hope Jou knows what he's doing out there…."

Ryuzaki chuckled at Jou's surprised expression. "Yeah—it's not as rare as the **Blue Eyes White Dragon**, but I spent everything I had to get this super-powerful rare card!" His smirk grew. "And in case you're wondering, the **Red Eyes Black Dragon** is a '**dark**' monster, so I may not get a field power bonus, but it's not susceptible to your fire monster!"

Jou felt his stomach drop.

"Your monsters don't stand a chance!" Ryuzaki taunted. He tapped on his dragon's card. "Red Eyes… Black Fire Bullet! Sear his swordsman!"

The dragon crouched a bit, and heat started to hiss around it. The Red Eyes then opened its mouth, and a black fireball shot out, hitting the Flame Swordsman and burning him in less than a second.

"Eat flames!" Ryuzaki laughed.

Jou looked on with glazed chestnut eyes. His Life Points took a hit for the worse, sending his points down to a mere 65.

_He… he got my swordsman_…!

"Jou!" Yugi shouted. _Oh no! He's down to 65 Life Points_!

_This is a critical moment_, Yami answered. _Whatever Jou draws next, or does next, will mean everything._

Yugi looked sternly at his friend. _C'mon Jou… you know what you have to do!_

Ryuzaki looked at Jou with something similar to pity. "Too bad…" he drawled. "I **win**!"

_What do I do now_? Jou asked. _That was my strongest card_…! He stared down at the duel table, his fists shaking. … _Is this the end? _

Mai's lips curled into a playful smirk. She crossed her arms over her chest as she thought, _Heh… not bad, slave! Not bad at all…._

Jou looked down at his deck. With everything that was at stake, this _couldn't_ be the end. Not now. Not when he had come so far….

_The odds are against me_, Jou admitted. _Ryuzaki's got that Red Eyes Black Dragon, and its attack points are higher than anything I have in my deck! I had the Flame Swordsman, but now he's nothing more than ashes. _

Jou's eyes looked over at his field. Over at the Time Wizard, which was still face-down.

The blond still didn't know what his cards, what his power, had meant for him to do with that card. He didn't know of its other powers—he didn't have a Monster Reborn, so it's not as if he could bring back Baby Dragon and use his old strategy.

_There's something I don't know about_. Jou fingered the edge of one of his cards. _There's a secret to the Time Wizard… the secret that could help me win_.

He felt his nerves clamor, his heart race. If he didn't figure out what that secret was soon, Ryuzaki would trample him into the dirt.

If he didn't win, Shizuka would fall into blindness….

_What do I do_? Jou shook his head, the question echoing in his every thought.

_What do I do…?_

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Sorry again for the shortness. My parents are strict on the computer time, and with me being in the hospital and Thanksgiving, I haven't had much time to spare.

Thank you all for your patience. Hopefully the next chapter will—finally—wrap up on the Jou vs. Ryuzaki match. Then we can move on to better stuff.

Love you guys! See ya next Friday!!


	25. Time

Disclaimer: I do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT, own YGO. If you thought I did, well... I can say that I'm very flattered, because that is a masterpiece that would be worth owning indeed.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

The field lay at a standstill. On Dinosaur Ryuzaki's side stood the Red Eyes Black Dragon, its wings unfurled in all its magnificent glory and power. On Katsuya Jonouchi's side was one face-down card—the unpredictable and mysterious Time Wizard, which had yet to reveal its true strength and prowess.

Ryuzaki glanced over the field. He could see the panic on his blond adversary's face, and he grimaced, delighting in it.

_Tsk tsk…looks like he's not gonna use the Time Wizard he's got on the board_, Ryuzaki thought, staring at the face-down card with suspicion. _Its one hell of a scary card, but a newbie like him wouldn't realize what it can do… or even have the **balls** to use it!_

He saw his opponent's dejected expression. He smirked—this was a shoo-in for him now. Victory was officially his.

"Awright, Ryuzaki!" Mai cheered from outside the glass box. "Go for it, my slave! Crush Jonouchi like the ant he is!"

Ryuzaki looked over at the blonde woman with annoyance. Did she ever stop talking? He grimaced; once he beat her, he hoped he defeat would finally silence that motor-mouth she was unfortunately born with—

_Hey… wait a sec!_ Ryuzaki's gaze wheeled back to the Time Wizard, then to Mai once more. _Come to think of it… Mai Kujaku lost to this guy when he used the Time Wizard._

_In other words…_ he chuckled to himself. _If I can get my hands on that card, beating Mai would be a cakewalk!_ He looked over at Jou. _I just gotta get that card!_

"Listen, Jonouchi!"

The thinking blond glanced up from his cards, his thoughts now broken by Ryuzaki's voice.

"Yeah? Whadda **you** want?"

"Hear me out," Ryuzaki insisted. "There's a standard rule in trading card games: the winner gets to take one card from the loser's deck. So if I win this game, I'm taking your Time Wizard!" He raised an eyebrow. "Got it?"

Jou's eyes went wide. _What…? Take my Time Wizard?_

He looked down at the card, as it sat quietly on the field, untouched. _Ryuzaki wants my Time Wizard… but what for? Does he know how to really use it? Does he know what it does?_

Jou stared up at the sidelines, at Yugi. _I—I can't just give that card away…Yugi and Yami gave that card to me, to help me win my duels. It's special to them… and to me. It represents the fact that we're gonna stick together through this thing, no matter what!_

He glowered at Ryuzaki. "No way, dude. There's no way you're getting your hands on this card."

Ryuzaki blinked, confused. "Huh…? Oh well…." His voice trailed off a little, trying to think of a way to convince Jonouchi into the bargain. "Oh, um, how about **this** then? We'll both wager our cards: you, the Time Wizard, and as for me I'll bet my **Red Eyes Black Dragon!**"

Jou froze. "The... your **Red Eyes**…?"

"Yeah, sure, why not?" Ryuzaki shrugged off the youth's shock. "If you beat me—which you won't—but if you **do**… that card is **yours**. And…." Ryuzaki grinned. "It's worth a few hundred thousand yen."

"**What**?" Jou almost jumped out of his chair. _A few hundred thousand yen? **That** much?_ He looked at the dragon. _Wow, Red Eyes… you must be ultra-super rare, to be so much money…._

Outside the Battle Box, Mai Kujaku heard every word of the conversation. She was as quick as Ryuzaki to figure out what all of this meant.

And she didn't like it one bit.

"Hey! Wait a minute, Ryuzaki!" She banged on the glass, her face red with anger. "I won't accept that kind of trade! This is **my** match!"

Ryuzaki glared at her, surprised. "What the—?" _What's this girl thinking? She can't order me around like that! I'm Dinosaur Ryuzaki!_

Mai growled in annoyance. _Crap! If Ryuzaki gets the Time Wizard, I'll be in real trouble…! _"You're my slave! Can't you just listen to my orders?"

"**I'm** not your '**slave'**, stupid!" Ryuzaki retorted. "Don't think I am just 'cause I kept quiet and played along! Stupid wench!"

"Townie!"

"Bitch!"

"Dimwit!"

Jou watched in confusion as the two duelists continued to clamor at each other between the glass. Jou sighed—it was a good thing that glass was there between them, otherwise he would have to break up a fist fight.

… _I hope that glass holds up_, he thought. _All their yelling and screaming might just crack it_.

He turned his attention back to the matter at hand—deciding if he should accept Ryuzaki's wager or not. He wasn't sure if he wanted to risk it. If he lost, then he forfeited the Time Wizard to dino-boy. That idea just didn't sit well at all.

On the other hand, if he bet the card and **won**… then he would get the **Red Eyes Black Dragon. **A card of ultimate power unlike anything Jou had ever seen. It could even rival the Blue Eyes White Dragon… Jou grinned. He could be a challenge to Seto now.

Something about that thought made his grin broaden.

Still, there were so many risks… but he was taking risks as it was, what was another to add onto his burden? If he lost, he would not only lose his Time Wizard, but Shizuka's chance at seeing with clear eyes.

Or even seeing at all.

Jou's free hand balled up into a fist. He had to make a choice. Wager the Time Wizard, or decide against it to avoid a risk? He wanted the choice to be easy.

He found it wasn't that simple.

He glanced up—the fight between Ryuzaki and Mai was still heated up. He cocked an eyebrow.

_What's the big deal?_ Jou thought. _Is the Time Wizard **that** good a card? Is it really good enough to be wagered against a Red Eyes Black Dragon?_

_It isn't just the money… the Time Wizard—is it **really** making them so desperate?_ He traced the edge of the face-down card. _Is it really that good_?

His magic pulsed as he touched the card. Jou gave a start, but then relaxed, smiling with the warm flow of his power. _Well, I guess it's gotta be! Yugi and Yami gave this card to me, after all! There must be something special about it!_

_I don't know what'll happen if I use it, but I don't have a choice anymore. My back's against a wall… I'm cornered, and this is my **last gamble**!_

He felt his magic surge like fire in his veins. It was waiting… waiting for this moment, for the chance to strike….

And win!

_This is the man's way_! Jou's eyes were hard. _The man's way—to gamble on this card!_

_And as my **last gamble**, it's really gotta **count**!_

"You're on, Ryuzaki!" Jou announced. "I agree to your wager!"

The two duelists froze, ceasing their fighting. They looked at Jou like he had two heads.

"Whoa…!" Honda exclaimed. "Looks like Jou's all fired up!"

"You go, Jou!" Anzu cheered. "Show 'em what you got!"

"Alright, Jou!" Yugi said. "Do your best!"

Jou smiled. He looked at his friends and gave them a thumbs-up. "Don't cha worry! I'll sweep the floor with this guy!"

Ryuzaki snorted, regaining his composure. "Yeah right. And what exactly are you gonna do? No monster you've got can beat my Red Eyes!"

"You think so?" Jou asked. He pulled a card from his hand and threw it on the field. "First I play this monster on the board…."

The monster came out—it was a small warrior covered in silver armor.

"And then…." Jou flipped over his face-down card. "I play the **Time Wizard**!"

A light came from the face-up card. The small creature emerged, waving about its strange wand. Its cape fluttered behind it with a non-existent breeze.

_Yes!_ Yugi's face lit up. He grinned. _Jou figured it out! He knows what to do!_

From inside their soul rooms Yami smirked, feeling the contentment of Master flow between them. It lifted his spirits as he watched the duel.

_Jonouchi is not a person to doubt. If he wants to win, then that's what he shall do_. Yami smiled. _He's proven himself well this day._

Yugi nodded. _Yup! _He turned back to the duel. _All we can hope for now is that the Time Wizard's magic works._

_Yes—that is all that we can hope for now_.

The Red Eyes Black Dragon roared at the Time Wizard threateningly. The monster continued to tick away.

"Okay Time Wizard!" Jou commanded. "Do your thing… **Time Roulette**!"

The Time Wizard responded by raising up its wand. The top of the staff was actually a roulette wheel, and the arrow in the middle began to spin. Faster and faster it went, until it was only a blur.

"Okay! There's the deal," Jou said. "The arrow of time has begun to turn. If I win… 'Time Magic' will activate. If I lose, 'self destruct' will trigger."

"'Time Magic'? 'Self destruct'?" Anzu asked. She looked at Yugi. "What's Jou talking about, Yugi?"

"Well, when the Time Wizard's magic is awakened, it will start spinning the Time Roulette," Yugi explained. "Look closely. On the roulette are two symbols: four skulls and two spaces that say 'win'. If the arrow lands on the 'win', then the Time Wizard's 'Time Magic' will activate, and the duel will travel a thousand years into the future, and do damage accordingly. If the arrow lands on a skull…." Yugi sighed.

Anzu looked down, concerned. "What, Yugi? What'll happen if it lands on a skull…?"

"If the arrow stops on a skull, it'll automatically 'self destruct'," Yugi said wearily. "If that happens, Jou's monsters will be sucked into a vortex and never return. With the way things are now, Jou can't afford for the Time Wizard's roulette to land on the wrong one."

"I see what you mean," Hanasaki said. He looked at the duel. "I hope Jou's luck doesn't run out soon."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. He felt Yami comforting him from inside their mind, to help ease the tension he felt from his worrying. "Yeah—I hope so too."

Jou watched the spinning arrow of the roulette. He held his breath.

This was it. If the arrow landed on a skull, his whole plan would backfire and destroy his monsters. If it landed on 'win', then he would finally defeat Ryuzaki.

_Please_! Jou prayed, calling with his heart the power he had churned up inside. He felt it sway and flow, like the tides of the sea, always unpredictable. _Let me win! Let the roulette land right! Don't let it self destruct._

He watched. The spinner was starting to slow down….

_I want nothing more than for Shizuka to see… for her to see with the clearest eyes and to see everything that she can see!_

The arrow now slowed to a crawl….

Jou closed his eyes. _Please… don't let it all end here!_

It was starting to stop….

_Let me have another chance!_

His body suddenly exploded with heat. His ears filled with a terrible roar, overwhelming his senses. Was this the anger of Chaos magic, the moment when it could not be controlled?

He gritted his teeth against it, trying his best to control the flow, to command the magic that acted so wildly in his heart.

Wishing for luck. Hoping that this wasn't the end, in more ways than one….

Then everything went silent. The heat vanished, replaced by a feeling of coolness and comfort. Jou took in a slow breath, as he opened his eyes to see….

"The… the spinner stopped…!" Ryuzaki breathed. "It stopped….

"On 'win'…!"

Jou felt like he would never stop smiling. He saw Ryuzaki's words to be true—the arrow had indeed stopped on 'win', which would now allow Jou to activate 'Time Magic'.

Jou grinned. "I win." He looked at the Time Wizard. "Okay, Time Wizard! **Time Magic**!!!"

The air hummed with gathering power. Suddenly the fabric of time started to swirl around them, just like when Jou used the Time Wizard on Mai when they dueled. It overcame Ryuzaki's Red Eyes Black Dragon, turning the monster into stone before letting it crumble to pieces on the field.

"Wh-What?" Ryuzaki exclaimed. "My dinos…! My Red Eyes…!"

"Thousands of years have passed!" Jou explained. "The dinosaurs turned into fossils!" he glanced over at the crestfallen Ryuzaki. "Remember when you said that I'd have to send us back to the Ice Age to beat your dinosaurs? Well, I didn't do that, but I chose the next best thing… total extinction."

He looked at his monster on the field. "Heh, and look! My monster barely survived, but he's still here, with just enough attack points to take you out!"

Ryuzaki grimaced. This was no good—his precious monster, his wonderful **Red Eyes **had been destroyed, and he was left defenseless. Jou had a monster that could attack him directly, too.

He snarled, his eyes narrowed. "Are you telling me I **lost**?"

Jou shook his head. "Well, no, not yet. But once I attack with my monster…," he gestured to the one he still had on the field, "then you're **toast**! Go, my beast! **Take dino-boy down**!"

The monster obeyed, and ran forward to make a small slash at Ryuzaki. The dinosaur duelist grunted, as his Life Points dropped down to zero.

"Game Over," Jou said.

"Oh yeah!" Honda shouted. "Yeah, Jou! Who's the man?"

"He's the man!" Anzu and Hanasaki chanted.

Yugi smiled. _He did it! He came from behind and used the Time Wizard to beat Ryuzaki! Those dinosaur cards were good, but they couldn't survive Time Magic!_

_Yes, Time Magic is a very powerful form of magic to use. It requires a lot of luck, but if directly properly, can receive amazing results_, Yami commented. _I believe Jonouchi has found control over his magic._

_I think so too. Did you feel the way his power acted when he used the Time Wizard?_

_I did. It was a praiseworthy force, I will give Jonouchi that._

_Yeah—I think he feels the same way._

From the opposite side of the Battle Box, Mai Kujaku looked at her defeated slave with slight smirk. She had wanted him to win—she wanted Jou to be beaten, so she could have the pride to beat the blond through the dinosaur nerd, but after Ryuzaki made that dumb bargain for the Time Wizard, there was no way that she could afford to risk him winning.

If he got the Time Wizard, things could have been bad for her. Jou had used it on her, and won. What if someone with experience, who **knew** how to use the Time Wizard, got a hold of it? Mai knew she would be in big trouble.

Besides, she was starting to get a soft spot for the blond fool. Despite all his bumbling around, the teen was a lot better than she once thought.

_He has to be, to beat Ryuzaki_, Mai thought. She looked at Jou and smirked. _Maybe, someday, we'll have a rematch. Next time, I won't be so easy on you, Jonouchi._

_But then again, I know you won't be easy on me either. It would be a good match._

_And a fair one… next time._

"I WIN!" Jou yelled to the sidelines. Everyone cheered.

"Hooray!" Yugi and the gang yelled.

"Hooray!" Mai cheered beside them.

Anzu stopped and glared at the blonde woman. "Excuse me—what!"

Mai blushed. "Oops…." She chortled a nervous laugh until the brunette looked away, still suspicious at this strange new occurrence.

Jou looked back at his friends from inside the Battle Box, a smile etched onto his face like a carving in stone. His honey-brown eyes fell on Yugi's cherub face, as he smiled a smile just as bright as Jou's. The blond felt his heart lift.

_Yugi, Yami… I know it was just luck but I won… I won, on my own this time!_

Ignoring Ryuzaki (who seemed to have gone into shock after he realized that his beautiful Red Eyes had been defeated by a puny Time Wizard) Jou reached over across the table to collect his star chips. He clicked them into his gauntlet, and then grabbed up the Red Eyes Black Dragon card. He held it out before him.

_Sorry Red Eyes,_ Jou said to the card. _I didn't want to do that to ya, but I had to if I was gonna win I had to. Sorry I turned you into a fossil_.

He didn't expect to get a response back. What was he doing, talking to a card? He knew there was magic and power involved with these cards (and that they were real, since he saw a dancing Kuriboh in the Shadow Realm once with Yugi) but he still couldn't really bring himself to get involved with it. What were the chances that _he's_ have such an encounter?

Suddenly he felt a wisp of heat grace his skin. He could feel it—it was warm, like the fiery breath of a dragon. In his mind he could see Red Eyes, looking at him with curious ruby eyes. He could feel its power envelop his being, merging with him strangely, but wonderfully.

The feeling finally slipped away, back into the recesses of Jou's mind. He stared at the card in disbelief—he just felt the Red Eyes Black Dragon touch his spirit. The feeling was gone, but the connection that was established was undeniable. Jou felt like he would never let go of this card—ever.

_Is this what Yugi and Yami feel with their cards?_ Jou wondered. _Do they have a connection like this? Does Seto feel the same way for his Blue Eyes?_ They must, Jou thought. It's no wonder they feel like their cards are their life. He could understand the feeling now too.

He gathered up his cards, and took a glance at Ryuzaki. The duelist was still sitting, still staring, like he had no more life in him. He sighed like that was his last breath.

Jou showed a sad smile.

"Hey, dino-boy? You okay?"

Ryuzaki nodded mutely. "Yeah, I am."

"Well, it was a good duel," Jou said, trying to cheer up the poor youth. Ryuzaki's mood didn't appear to lighten—Jou shrugged, getting out of his seat and going to leave the Battle Box. "See you around, Ryuzaki."

"Jonouchi—wait."

Jou stopped. "What is it?" he asked curiously.

Ryuzaki let out another long sigh. He finally looked up from the field, and his empty eyes looked straight into Jonouchi's brown ones.

"Jou… take care of that card," Ryuzaki said quietly. "Take care of Red Eyes… will ya?"

Jou stared at him with surprised eyes. Then they softened, as he nodded to the defeated duelist.

"Of course I will, Ryuzaki. Count on it." With a smile on his lips, Jou walked out of the duel box, and went back to join his friends and rejoice in his remarkable victory.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

OKAY! Finally, the Jou vs. Ryuzaki duel has been conquered! CHAA!

Now we will move on, to something great! The darkness of the night! What will the darkness bring to our duelists? In the shadows hides passion and pain—what will tonight's festivities bring to our heroes?

(Psst… I'm secretly betting on passion… yes folks there will be making out, and maybe a little more, if you get my drift… ha-ha)

Well, okay, enough of this. Loves to all my readers—you guys are awesome! Hot, freshly baked virtual cookies to my reviewers—you guys are even awesomer.

See ya awesome and awesomer people next week!


	26. Night

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own YGO. If I did, then I would own Yugi… and I would own Yami. If I owned Yugi and Yami, then I would force/hire them to do a fan service where we could watch them make out ALL DAY LONG! Wouldn't that rock?

… And it's a wonder why I don't own YGO, right?

Okay, I'm updating a day earlier than normal because I'm not gonna be here tomorrow. I have to wake up at four A.M. (It's going to suck, I know it) and then I'm going up to New York to some cancer hospital. Remember when I said I had surgery, and that they removed a mass from me?

Yeah—apparently that was cancerous. Now I have to go through some bunch of tests and crap to make sure there's nothing else growing in me, or stuff like that. Don't worry—I'll probably be fine (though I have to stay there into Saturday. They're putting me and my family up at this Ronald McDonald place or whatever for the night. I swear, if I see any sort of clown with an ad for cheeseburgers strapped to his uniform, I will shoot myself before they have a chance to check me out… it's that lame.)

Now, I KNOW I might have promised some passion and suspense in these updates. Yes—there will be some….

But it will be NEXT chapter.

Sorry about that. I really thought it might be this chapter too. But alas (sigh) it is not. Still, I hope you enjoy this chappie!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

"Wow, Jou!" Hanasaki said as the group trotted off through the meadow, away from the duel box where Jou defeated Dinosaur Ryuzaki. "That was amazing back there! What a comeback!"

"Yeah, man! You totally mauled that dino guy!" Honda said.

Jou crossed his arms up over his head. "Ah, it's not that special."

"Dude, yeah it is!" Honda insisted. "You were losing so badly through the whole thing until the very end! Then you creamed him!"

"You have to admit Jou, that duel was pretty unbelievable," Anzu said as she walked along beside him. "For a second I really didn't think you would pull through, but then you proved us all wrong."

"So you're saying that you doubted me until the end." It was a statement, not a question.

Anzu quickly amended. "No, no never! Of course we believed in you!"

Jou nodded. "That's good. I'm glad I got friends like you cheering me on—I'm kinda getting used to it."

Hanasaki reached up and patted Jou on the back. "No sweat. I'm proud I get to cheer for an awesome duelist like you."

"Ah, thanks man!"

"Like I said, it's no problem."

Yugi smiled as he watched his friends carry on as they did. He looked at the horizon—the sun was a deep orange, and was almost touching the tops of the mountains.

_It'll be night soon_, Yugi thought. _I wonder what we're gonna do when it gets too dark…?_

_We will have to sleep here, I suppose_, Yami mused. _Out in the woods. It does not appear as if Pegasus left us any accommodations for the evening._

_Nope—just like he didn't have any food for us. If it wasn't for Kajiki then we would still be wandering around with empty stomachs._

_  
It seems like Pegasus wants us to do more than just play card games. He wants us to **survive.**_

Yugi nodded. _Yeah—and if we don't find food before it gets dark, we just might not._

_Yugi, you know that I can suppress your desires of hunger. You won't feel as terrible as you would normally,_ Yami tried to reassure him.

_Yeah, but having some real food in my stomach wouldn't be half-bad either. _Yugi stated. Yami didn't come back with an answer—Yugi sensed that he now felt a little dismal by the response.

_Hey Yami, it's not your fault that you can't conjure food._

Yami shook his head. Slight guilt. Worthlessness. Can't even make Master's belly full.

Yugi sighed. He draped his arms over Yami's shoulders, as he nuzzled his face into the spirit's neck. _Yami, its fine. I bet we'll find SOMETHING to eat._

Perhaps they would. Yugi didn't know anything about camping or Boy Scouts or anything else that might give him information about living in the wilderness. Yami was right—he could curb Yugi's hunger pangs, but it wouldn't be of much use if he starved.

"Okay!" Jou announced aloud. "Let's keep going this way—I bet I can find another duelist before the sun sets."

"Do you really wanna bet on that?" Honda asked, one eyebrow raised.

Jou pumped a fist in the air. "Sure! I mean, there are a lot of duelists on this island! I bet we'll run into at least ONE of them before dark!"

**A few hours later**….

"Hey, what time is it?" Honda asked as he and Jou sat against a tree.

Ryou checked his watch—the clock face glowed as he looked at the time. "It's just past eight."

"Just past eight?" Hanasaki exclaimed quietly. He looked up at the sky, which was now a dark navy blue. "But it's so dark and quiet already!"

It only took a few hours of searching for the gang to wander aimlessly into the woods and get themselves ensnared in the darkness of night. A three-quarter moon shown brightly above their heads, and an owl hooted somewhere in the distance. Otherwise, it was completely silent.

Honda groaned, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, I haven't seen any other duelists for a while." He glanced over at Jonouchi. "Wanna take back that bet?"

Jou waved him off. "Nobody would want to duel in the dark!" he complained. He stared into the dark forest around them. "It'll just make you hungrier."

Everyone nodded in chorus.

No one said anything for a while. Jou suddenly stood up.

"Aggggh!" he yelled at the sky. "I want **food**, not **star chips**!" His stomach growled in response. Too tired and hungry to yell anything else, Jou slumped back against the tree. "I wish star chips were potato chips… that would be nice right now."

"Yeah, but you only have four," Anzu pointed out dismally. "You didn't even win enough to feed us."

"It would be **something**…."

"It's too dark…!" Hanasaki whined. "I wish I could see you guys clearer. It's so dim that all I can see are shadows…."

Yugi looked between his friends curiously. He spoke with Yami, who agreed with his idea.

"I think I can help that," Yugi said. Everyone turned their attention to them.

"What?" Jou asked. "You got food…?"

"No, but I can help with the darkness." Yugi put his hand out and focused his magic. In an instant his palm was filled with a soft glowing ball of light, the brilliance of it extending about two or three meters around them.

He could see everyone's face. They were looking at him with slight awe.

"Thanks, Yug," Jou said. "That does help a little."

"Sure. No problem."

Yami suddenly materialized beside Yugi, sitting in the grass with his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "It appears your idea was successful."

Yugi shrugged. "I figured a little light could do us all some good."

"And so it has." Yami snuggled into Yugi a bit—not enough for their companions to see, but just enough so that Yugi could feel him. Yugi smiled; Yami seemed awful happy. He wondered what the spirit was really thinking about with that delighted smirk on his face.

"Hey, what's that?"

Yugi looked to see what Jou had noticed. The blond was looking at the base of the tree Honda and he were sitting at. The two guys were fussing over something….

"Is that a mushroom…?" Honda asked.

"Not sure," Jou answered. He beckoned to Yugi. "Hey, Yug—could you bring that light a little more over here?"

Yugi nodded. "Sure, Jou. Hold on a sec." He smiled to Yami, who reflected the look right back. The boy got up and walked over to the tree, extending his palm out so that the light could pour over the tree's base.

"Hey, those **are** mushrooms!" Honda said. "Wild mushrooms, but 'shrooms nonetheless."

Jou started to salivate a little. "**A mushroom**!" He launched forward for it. "I'm gonna eat it!"

"What?" Honda grabbed Jou's arms and held the blond back. "No! Don't do that, Jou! What if it's poisonous?"

"What if it's not?" Jou insisted. He stared at the mushroom with longing. "What if it's edible…?"

Yugi looked back over his shoulder. "Hey Yami—could you check the mushroom?"

"Certainly." The spirit walked over to where everyone seemed to congeal, and looked at the fungi intently. Though Yugi could barely see it, he could definitely feel Yami's magic extend out and sense the object in question.

"There are some toxins in the mushroom," Yami stated. "It would not be safe to eat. Jonouchi, if you did you would suffer severe stomach pains."

"I'm suffering severe stomach pains right now," Jou said. He smiled a little. "Thanks, Yami. I shouldn't eat wild mushrooms anyway."

"We could always use my Wilderness Survival Guide," Honda said, pulling out the thick travel book.

Jou snorted. "Yeah—I can rip out the pages and **eat** it."

Yami gave a small bow in response to Jou's gratitude. "You are welcome, Jonouchi." He smiled, but the smirk fell off his face as his crimson eyes darted to look into the darkness surrounding them.

Yugi looked up, feeling Yami's alertness. "Yami, something up?"

"Someone approaches." Yami disappeared, and as quickly as he vanished Yugi snuffed out his light magic. Everything around them returned to darkness.

Yugi questioned Yami in their mind. _Are they dangerous? Did you sense a threat?_

Yami shook his head. _No. I sensed some magic, but nothing threatening. It was a very familiar presence too…._

_Do you know who_? Yugi asked, but before Yami could answer a figure emerged from the shadows. Everyone's gazes turned to see who moved toward them, and in the light of the moon the person became easily visible.

"Are you gonna eat that mushroom?" Mai Kujaku asked cheerfully. "You guys must be **starving**!"

Jou gave a start. "Mai Kujaku!"

"Where did you come from?" Anzu asked, cautious. "You disappeared after Jou's duel with Ryuzaki. Have you been following us or something?"

_Has she…_? Yugi asked.

Yami shook his head. _No—if Kujaku-san were I would have sensed it. _

Mai waved off Anzu's question. "Nope. I was just looking for a place to set up camp when I came across you guys." She paused, taking a bite of something she had in her hand. She munched on it. "Mmm… this chocolate bar is delicious…."

All the guys leaned in, looking closely at the food in question.

"Hey…" Hanasaki mumbled. "Is that really…?"

"It looks so good…!" Honda breathed.

Yugi wasn't very interested. Yami had managed to sooth his hunger cramps for the most part. He only stared at the candy bar because it was there.

Jou was the first one to come back to his senses. He glowered at the blonde woman. "You didn't just come here to torment us, did you?"

"No silly," Mai teased. She took another bite of the candy bar. "Oh, yes, this **is** so good! Nothing else like it!"

Jou growled in annoyance, but his stomach growled louder.

Mai looked at him playfully. "Hey, since you look **so** hungry Jonouchi, why don't I make a deal with you? Want to trade one of your star chips for a piece of my chocolate bar?"

Jou bared his teeth. "**Never**! Are you kidding me?"

Mai chortled. "Yep, just kidding. Why, I'd never have played you in the first place if I thought you to be that lowly a duelist."

Jou looked at her, eyes narrowed _Why you… making a fool out of me… haven't you had enough fun for one day?_

Mai winked at Jou. "Okay, enough with the chitchat. What d'you say about a ceasefire for the night? We're both duelists—we need a break, don't we?"

Jou only growled at her.

Yugi looked at Mai. She wanted to camp out with them? Yugi thought that was a little strange—Mai was probably a lot older than them, maybe in her mid-twenties. Why would she want to hang out with high-schoolers?

Yugi smiled. It was nice to see such a friendlier side to Miss Kujaku. He was glad that she warmed up to them all of a sudden—he would have welcomed her anyways, but she asked before he could.

Yugi grinned at Mai. "You're right, Miss Kujaku. Let's have a truce—I'm tired from all the duels today."

Inside their mind Yami smiled at Master. Kind, trusting Master—he always cared for others, even if they had done him wrong. His trust extended even to the most dangerous of opponents.

That included Kujaku-san.

Jou gave Mai an uncertain look. His face finally relaxed as he took in Yugi's words.

_Well, if Yugi trusts her, then I guess I can trust her too,_ he admitted to himself. _I still don't know about her but… yeah, if Yugi and Yami decided she's okay, then I guess she's okay._

Mai smiled warmly at them. "That's good. You guys didn't bring any food with ya, eh?"

They all shook their heads.

"Well then, you can have some of mine," Mai said. "If we can make a fire, we can cook too."

"What? Really?" Hanasaki asked, surprised.

Mai winked at him. "Sure thing, hon!"

She opened up her duffel bag and dumped the contents onto the ground. Piles of packaged food and other items came tumbling out.

Jou's eyes widened. "Wow! Cool!"

"You have everything!" Honda said. "Provisions, a tent, even a lantern! Everything you need!"

Anzu blinked. "You brought all this yourself?"

"Of course," Mai answered. "You have to be prepared for things like these. You can't always rely on the kindness of strangers."

"I'll remember that…" Anzu mumbled, looking at Mai with suspicion. The kindness of strangers… did that mean she would turn on them later? She was a stranger too, after all.

The blonde didn't notice, as she looked instead to Yugi and the other guys.

"Now, men!" she announced haughtily. "I brought the food. The cooking is now **your** job!" She placed her hands on her hips. "Get to it."

The guys glanced at one another, obviously uncertain of the task.

"I'll do it," Ryou finally said. He started picking up the various bags and things of food. "I'll cook us up something. I'm pretty good at it."

"I guess you'd have to be, living by yourself," Hanasaki commented, before he got up and assisted Ryou with the food. "I'll help you out. I'm kinda good at cooking too."

"Okay, that's settled," Mai said. She turned her attention to Jou and Honda. "You guys go fetch some water! Chop chop! Get to it!"

The two youths hustled off. Jou muttered under his breath. "Grr… I hate her bossing us around! Who does she think she is?"

"She's the woman with the grub," Honda said sharply. "Just be glad we get to eat."

"I'd rather starve." Jou's stomach protested loudly.

Honda smirked. "I highly doubt that."

"Yugi," Mai said, looking at the shorter boy. "Would you mind going out and getting us some wood for the fire?"

Yugi shook his head. "I wouldn't mind. I'll be back in a minute." He headed out into the woods, picking up stray sticks and twigs as he went. Normally he would be afraid of the darkness and the quiet, but with Yami around he knew he would be safe. Nothing could harm him as long as he had his protector—and lover—at his side.

When he came back, everyone was at hard work. Jou and Honda had returned with water, and they were going to use it in the pot that Ryou and Hanasaki were chopping potatoes into. Mai was supervising a tent with a shower in it—she told Yugi that Anzu was cleaning off.

With the firewood and a set of matches Mai had, they started up a fire for the cooking. Ryou and Hanasaki got their meal started, the scent wafting through the air. When Anzu got out of the shower and dried up, the meal was done—everyone gathered around the camp fire and used the plastic dinnerware Mai also brought to devour the goods.

"Dig in, guys!" Mai said. "Bon appetite!"

"Hey, this smells delicious!" Jou commented. He took a bite, and then nodded at Ryou. "You did a great job, Ryou! This is really tasty."

In the flickering firelight Ryou's face flushed a bit. "Thanks, Jonouchi. Hanasaki was a great assistant."

"Ah, it was nothing," the small blond said, adjusting his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"You guys better eat up and get some nourishment," Mai stated. "There's gonna be more duels come morning tomorrow!"

Honda chuckled, blushing. "Yes ma'am!"

Jou glared at him. "Honda, shut up! You're not a duelist."

"So what? Watching you guys duel and cheering for you is hard work! I need my energy!"

Everyone shared a good laugh at the comment.

Yugi looked at Mai curiously. "You already have eight star chips, Miss Kujaku. Maybe you'll be the first one to enter Pegasus's castle!"

Mai smiled, looking down. "Maybe you're right, Yugi. Another duel or two, and I'll secure a place in the finals. But even if I do…." Her face hardened in the glowing light of the fire, as her amethyst eyes turned to Yugi. "I'll settle the score with you sooner or later, Yugi. Bet on it."

The smile on Yugi's face fell away. _Miss Kujaku…._

"Hey, let's forget about the game for now," Anzu insisted, sensing how tense the air got as the conversation turned back to the tournament.

Mai shook her head. "Wrong, hon…. We may be friends now, but we'll be enemies tomorrow! That's what it means to be a duelist on this island."

Yugi watched her, his gaze now a bit sad. He had wanted to stay away from talk of dueling, hoping that maybe they could be more than just duelists, just for a night. It seems that even that was impossible right now.

Mai stood up, her back to them as she walked towards the make-shift tent she set up nearby. "Thanks for the dinner. I'm going back to my tent." She looked over her shoulder. "You should stay in my tent too, Anzu. I hear there's a creepy guy lurking around here… it might be dangerous." Then she walked away, to the tent.

As soon as she was gone, Jou snorted. "Well, so much for that. What's **her** problem, anyway?"

Yugi watched Mai's silhouetted form disappear into the tent. His violet eyes stayed there for a long time.

A strange guy lurking around… what had Miss Kujaku meant by that? Was there someone dangerous wandering around on the island—someone they should be worried about?

_Well, if anything happens, Yami will keep things from getting bad,_ Yugi thought to himself. He could feel the spirit's warmth and happiness slip through his senses, making his own feelings feel miniscule. Yami was completely content, curled up around his Master.

Yugi smiled. He could sleep deeply tonight, so long as Yami was there to keep him out of harm.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Okay, so no real drama in this chapter… but its coming. See what happens next time in _Do You Dream of Me?: Duelist—Chapter 27: Alone_

Loves to my readers and reviewers! Thanks, guys! Till next Friday, then!


	27. Alone

Disclaimer: I do not own YGO. I do, however, own at least a couple of the manga… can that count for something?

Okay, peeps! Again, I'm updating early because I doubt I could get it into you on the due date tomorrow. I want to thank all of you for your reviews, and if I didn't reply back to you, I'm sorry. Things have been a bit… hectic.

I'll give it to you all straight. I went to the Sloan-Kettering hospital up in Manhattan, and it turns out that, yes, I have cancer (or at least I DID have cancer—the mass they removed from me was known as Rhabdomyosarcoma). Still, for the next nine months, I'll be undergoing chemotherapy and radiation to make sure it doesn't grow back.

Lucky me, I actually have the more aggressive version of the cancer (stupid fucking cancer) and that means strong chemo (damnit), so there will be the possibility of losing hair, nausea, vomiting, mouth sores, and all that wonderful stuff.

Joy.

Well, that's it on me. The only good news out of this is that I won't be going to school (YAY!) and that might mean more fan fiction writing time (MIGHT is the key word here—who knows? I might be too sick to even get near a computer). Hopefully it will be to my benefit, and that will be your benefit, because then you will receive more of this great fan fiction. I refuse to stop writing it just because of some cancer—I've worked too hard to have my work gone to waste.

So… that's it. There may be occasion delays with this fic, so those are to be expected. But, I love you guys, so I'll force myself to be on time. Enjoy the chappie!

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

It was ten at night in Duelist Kingdom. The woods and mountains were dark, the sea quietly whispering as it broke its waves against cliffs and shores. Above every duelist's head the moon shone bright, casting shadows among the darkness.

Shadows that could be the end of a duelist's fate… one such shadow lurked in the night, waiting to strike its next prey. It set its sights on a small tent, sitting right in the middle of the dark forest….

"Ra ha ha… sleep while you can, duelists, because I'm coming for **you**!"

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

While Anzu and Mai hung out in their tent, Yugi and the other guys started to set up camp on their own. Jou and Honda were already starting to doze off, lying down under a tree as they rested their eyes and started to snore.

Ryou and Hanasaki were getting some things from their backpacks, but were close to doing the same. Yugi was staring off into the darkness, his thoughts on other things and many things. It wasn't until he heard the soft crackling of the dying camp fire that he cleared his head and stood up.

"Hey, I'm gonna go get some more wood for the fire," Yugi said to the others as he dusted off this pants. Ryou and Hanasaki glanced up and nodded to him.

"Alright, Yugi," Ryou said. He smiled over at the boy. "Be sure to come back soon."

"But, Yugi…?" Hanasaki sounded concerned. "Didn't you hear what Miss Kujaku said? There's some guy out there in the woods. She said it could be dangerous…!"

Yugi smiled at Hanasaki. "I'm not worried. I have Yami to help me if there's any trouble, remember?" Yugi was pretty fond of his new way of looking at things. Before, he always used to be afraid, knowing some bully or thug could be right around the corner. Now he didn't know what fear was—Yami was always there to take care of things.

Hanasaki stared at Yugi for a second, before recalling that and nodding dimly. "Oh yeah. Well, um, have fun, I guess."

Yugi waved to them and headed off into the woods. He wandered through the darkness for a little bit before putting his hand out and calling on his magic. In a mere second a tiny ball of white light formed on his palm, guiding him through the shadowy brush.

Yami stirred in Yugi's soul room, sensing Yugi's travel. _Yugi, where are you going…?_

Yugi smiled inwardly. _We wanted to see some of the scenery, right? I bet we can get a nice view of the ocean with the moon out like this._

_Shouldn't you be sleeping? You will need your rest for tomorrow's duels._

_Don't worry—it'll be quick, I promise._

He knew where he was going. When he was searching for firewood earlier, Yugi had stumbled along a small piece of shoreline. It looked like a very nice spot… and it was very private. Just what Yugi was looking for.

It took him a while to get there—the camp for very far inland, so the trip to the ocean was a small bit of a trek. Eventually he came out of the bushes and stood before the shore, which was covered with grass all the way to where the waves lapped onto lands.

He looked out over the sea. It was beautiful—the moon reflected over the rippling water, which looked black in the light of the evening. The moonlight dappled the water, as the sound of the ocean lulled him. He took in a deep breath, smelling the scent of the sea.

Yami appeared beside him, gazing out at the ocean as well.

Yugi looked at him, smiling. "I guess you were right—we **do** have some time to sight-see after all."

Yami smiled warmly, his crimson eyes glowing faintly in the moonlight. "Yes, we do. And it is a very stunning sight to see." He was still looking at Yugi when he said this.

Yugi blushed lightly. In the luminescent moonlight Yami looked even more striking than before—his pale skin almost seemed as white as the moon itself and his eyes sparkled like rubies. Yugi could feel his heart beat slightly faster—Yami always looked hot, but he was simply breath-taking this night.

Yugi took in a deep breath to calm himself. "Hey, Yami?"

The spirit nodded. "Yes Yugi?"

"Could you see if there's anyone nearby us? Is anyone close?"

Yami narrowed his gaze as he glanced behind them, into the forest. He stared at it for a moment or so, before turning back and shaking his head.

"No, light one. The surrounding area is empty—we are alone."

Alone. The word made Yugi's heart pound. It was a word he had wanted to hear for so long.

"Could you make a barrier around us?" Yugi asked quietly. "One that would keep us from being seen or heard?"

Yami nodded and obeyed. Yugi could feel his power expand out around them like a bubble, containing the space between the shore and the edge of the forest. It settled, forming a dome—Yugi couldn't see it too well, but he could sense it around them. Protecting them.

They both sat down on the grass, looking out over the sea in mute understanding. Yugi glanced over at Yami—even though Yami didn't state it or ask about it, Yugi knew that he understood what Yugi was thinking about. They had been connected for so long that they were in tune with each other's feelings and urges. If Yami had any inclination of what Yugi secretly desired, then he obviously did not question it.

Maybe he wanted it just as bad as Yugi did right now too.

Yugi sighed a little, content. His feelings for Yami were strong—stronger than any feeling he ever had for anyone or anything else. They were connected, not just in their souls but with their bodies as well.

He had explored Yami in the physical as he had the spiritual. He knew him, inch by inch, like a map; Yugi knew his lover, while also knowing that he sort of owned him in turn.

Owned every inch of Yami. Owned that power, that prowess—that sharp-minded, articulate spirit who worshipped and protected his very being. He loved every moment of it….

He hungered for it when he was without the feeling of Yami's hands or lips to comfort him. To please him.

He touched Yami's hand, and held it. "Yami?"

"Yes, light one?"

"We're doing pretty well, don't you think? We already have five star chips—if we keep winning the way we have been then we should get into Pegasus's castle in no time."

Yami nodded. "Yes—we have done well for ourselves this day. Even with the odds against us at one star chip, we still managed to climb our way up…."

"Yup!" Yugi agreed. He smiled, but then the expression slipped off his face, replaced by a sadder smirk.

Yami sensed Master's sudden change. He glanced over, concerned. "Is there something troubling you, Yugi?"

The boy sighed. "It's nothing. I was just thinking… the Items keep coming at us, challenging us to make you stronger. They've already separated Grandpa's soul from his body, just for our compliance… what will they do if we keep winning? Who are they gonna take from us to keep us under their command?"

Yami's eyes softened. A sad smile graced his lips as he placed his arms over his light's shoulders.

"For that, I still don't know," Yami said calmly. He stared off into the distance. "It seems they will do anything to get what they want. They would go to any length… I doubt any of our friends our safe as long as I am still here."

"They're still with us, though," Yugi said quietly. "Our friends. They're still with us, and they know what could happen. They know they could get hurt…."

"That's what friends are for, Yugi. If they didn't care about you, then they would not be here with us, helping to get Mutou-sama's soul back." He smiled. "The reason they stay is because they know that if they were in trouble, you would stand by them just like this."

Yugi snuggled into Yami's hold. He glanced up to beam at the spirit; he felt so warm, so wonderful. "You know I'll stay by you, so that you can beat Zorc and be free of the Puzzle."

"Of course." He kissed Yugi's forehead. "Just as I will protect you from whatever perils try to befall you. I am forever yours."

Yugi smiled lightly. Forever his… only until he's free of the Puzzle's magic. Yugi hated remembering what the Items said: that once Yami did for them what they asked, they would free his soul so that he may finally rest in peace.

To Yugi that meant once Yami had performed his task, he would be allowed to go on, letting his spirit finally be where should have gone thousands of years before: to the place where spirits rest, whether that be Heaven or some sort of Afterlife.

Yugi didn't want to believe it. Yugi wanted to believe that once Yami was free, he would stay with Yugi, in his soul and at his side, forever and ever if they could. Yami had offered him eternal life—maybe he would take that up if his wish came true.

But what if it didn't?

What if Yami had to move onto the realm of spirits, leaving Yugi on earth to suffer, waiting for his turn to come? Yugi knew he wouldn't be able to bear the wait—he knew wouldn't be able to stand being alone, without Yami to comfort him and make him smile.

Yes, he would if he had to. Yugi would be strong if Yami left; if he was taken away from him, if only for that much time.

He would reunite with the spirit if that happened. They would never be apart forever. Someday they would meet again, if not in this life then another.

It was destiny, a thing meant to be. They would always be together, no matter what happened. No matter what the dangers, or what the costs.

Yugi would give up everything, if only to share an eternity with this god. _His_ god.

Yugi interlaced his fingers with Yami's. "And I am yours too. Forever. No matter what the Items try to do."

Yami sighed as he nuzzled into Yugi's hair. "If the Items try to hurt you, Yugi I—I don't know. I would never forgive myself if they hurt you. If they…."

"I don't care about that. I'll be there to help you. I won't let you do it alone."

"I can't stop you if that's what you decide. I'm just afraid… afraid of what they'll do, if I fail them again."

"We won't fail again. We'll win, Yami. We'll beat Pegasus, we'll beat Zorc and the Items, and we'll beat time. We'll win against everything—together."

Yami tightened his hold on Yugi, hugging him affectionately. Yugi let out a contented sigh, nuzzling his face up to Yami's.

"I love you…" Yami whispered into his ear.

Yugi couldn't help but smile more. "I love you too. More than I should, or **anybody** should. It's more like obsession."

Yami brought his face to meet Yugi's face. His sweet, perfect face. "But the obsession makes you happy. I'm glad it makes you happy, bright one." He leaned down and tenderly claimed Yugi's lips, brushing against them softly. _It makes me happy too._

_So much happiness. _Yugi thought, smiling inside. He turned so that he could face Yami, making it easier to kiss. _It's so much… I don't deserve to have so much of it. Other people should feel this kind of happiness._

_You are blessed, bright one. You are a god of light… my god of light. _Yami kissed harder, pressing against Yugi.

_It feels selfish. Having all this happiness, all to myself. _Like having Yami, fully and completely. Loving him to every extent he could.

Yami released his lips from the youth's and peered into Yugi's eyes. "For working so hard on the Puzzle and freeing me, light one, you deserve it. You deserve it, and so much more."

"What more could I ask for?" Yugi questioned. Yami's eyes were so beautiful, like actual rubies. He loved to stare into them. "What more could I want?"

"Whatever it is you want," Yami said. "I want you to be happy, Yugi."

"You make me happy." Sureness.

"And I am happy, because of you." Yami ran his fingers through Yugi's hair. "Because of you, I can be happy. You freed me, and now I know what joy feels like."

Yugi reached up and kissed Yami hard. He wrapped his arms around the spirit's neck, leaning up to feel Yami better.

Even when they were in physical form, Yami tasted wonderful. It wasn't like the taste of musk and ancient power that he savored in their soul room, but it was still something Yugi couldn't deny. Still divine.

They laid back onto the plush grass bed, Yugi on top of Yami as he kissed the spirit with as much passion as he could manage.

They were finally alone. They had time to themselves—time to be spent in each other's company. Yugi wished he could make every moment last like this.

He wished every moment could be like this. Just him and Yami. Nothing else.

Yami held Yugi close to him. The smaller one gave a soft sigh, making Yami smile. It sounded so adorable, when Yugi was happy.

Yugi was always adorable. Adorable and perfect.

Absolutely perfect, in every way. Yami knew Master had no flaws—nothing as benevolent as this could have faults.

When Yami was in a physical form the two of them were still connected in spirit. Yami could sense Yugi's essence. His soul and its holy light, basking on him and warming his entire being. Yami sighed inside, contented. Yugi was an angel, the perfect angel, one he would protect with his very life.

He knew Master wanted to be stronger to protect Yami. Yami didn't want him to do that just for his sake—Yugi had already done enough by rescuing him from the Puzzle. No matter what Yami did, he would never be able to pay Master back for that. It was too great a deed to repay in full.

Yami was willing to try. He would do everything to make Master happy. To help him get stronger and be on his own. To live his life as he was destined to.

Yami felt Yugi's hands go from his shoulders to his chest, as he started to undo the buckles on his leather armor. Yami started to do the same to Yugi's in mirror fashion.

The warm sea breeze flowed over them. It made Yugi's skin tingle.

He looked down at Yami, as he lay in the grass. His bare chest was muscular, and his skin was warm under the armor. Yugi bent down and kissed Yami on the lips, slowly traveling down his neck and kissing along his collar bone. Yami moaned in pleasure, smiling at Yugi as he ran his hands up Yugi's still-clothed back.

Yugi stopped and looked at Yami. He smiled—Yami looked satisfied, content with the massacre of kisses. Yugi continued his way back up, slowly kissing as much of Yami's skin as he could. Back up his neck and around his jaw, then to his lips again.

Yami's warm, soft lips. Yugi kissed him gently, savoring the feel of them.

He didn't know when they would get another chance to be alone. He didn't know how long he had to wait for another chance to kiss Yami again.

He wanted to wake up tomorrow remembering these kisses, with the taste of Yami's mouth still in his thoughts. He wanted to have these memories every waking moment, and every night he dreamed.

Dreamed of light and shadow. Dreamed of wonders and pleasure and bliss. Dreamed of Yami.

"I wish things were different," Yugi said as he pulled back and stared into Yami's crimson eyes. "I wish I could still have you, without the Puzzle. Without the Items."

"I do as well," Yami breathed. He reached up and tangled his fingers in Yugi's soft hair, twirling it absently. "I wish for that too."

"But if Pegasus didn't invite us to his tournament, we wouldn't be kissing on the grassy beach of a beautiful island." Yugi giggled—it was true.

Yami smirked. "Perhaps not. But it's not the beach or the island that makes this special." He brushed his lips light against Yugi's. "You are the only thing I see. You are everything I live for, Yugi."

Yugi couldn't help it anymore. He had been careful about his feelings, unsure if this was the time, but now he knew what he wanted.

He needed to feel Yami against him. Feel Yami with him, in every sense of the word.

All the heartache and pain from the last week had been haunting Yugi's mind, though he tried to push them back and concentrate only on the present. Only on Yami, and victory. It had been so much that he almost forgot what Yami felt like.

No, he could never forget that. How could he, when Yami was always there to remind him?

Yami would always be here. Yugi would fight with him, no matter what happened. He would stand by his side, never leaving him to fight alone. Never letting the Items take Yami back.

He would give him as much love as he had to give, to make up for the pain. To help Yami forgive their loss to Pegasus.

"Yami…" Yugi's heart beat faster. He was ready. He wanted to remember what it felt like again. How good it all felt. "Could we… I just …I was thinking—?"

Yami sat up, suddenly alert; his crimson eyes darted towards the woods, back to camp and Pegasus's castle. Yugi looked at him, concerned.

"Yami, what's wrong…?" Yugi concentrated on the forest as well, trying to probe with his own magic for intruders. Was someone coming towards them?

"I apologize, Ma-Yugi. I know that you were speaking, but… Anzu is in trouble." Yami stood up. "Kujaku-san too. I can sense another's presence with them… someone we don't know."

"We have to get back to camp then!" Yugi secretly felt regret—he was really hoping to stay with Yami for the night, and now something had come up. He shook away his thoughts. His friends were in danger. They had to go and help them.

Another person… could it be that guy Miss Kujaku warned them about? Yugi felt slightly ill; hopefully nothing had happened to them.

Yami nodded. "Of course." Yami clasped Yugi's hand. Instantly pools of shadows swam around them as Yami teleported them back to the campsite.

Yugi closed his eyes, feeling the magic's power. Just before they left the beach, he heard a scream ring out through the forest.

It sounded like Mai Kujaku.

YGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGOYGO

Well, that was our sweet little yaoi-packed Chapter 27. Hope you all enjoyed it!

What's coming up next for Yugi and Yami? Mai Kujaku's screams are heard through the forest—who or what has attacked her? Is she the only victim? And can Yugi and Yami get back to camp in time to save them, or will someone beat them to the punch?

(head is spinning… TOO MANY QUESTIONS!!)

See ya next week for our next installment of DYDOM: D—Chapter 28: Panic!


	28. A Note To All My Readers

Hi there everyone.

It's been a long time since I've updated this story, or any of my other multi-chapter fanfictions. I'm at two years remission from finishing chemo, and I've graduated high school, so yeah, that really is a long time later. While it brings me nothing but ill feelings to say it, I don't think I can continue these stories any longer. Whatever plot or writing plans I had for these works has disintegrated, and if I did try to update now the stories would only be shells of their former selves. It would be more of a disappointment than anything.

I'm sorry to all of you who have been so faithful with your reviews and favorites. I know you've been waiting a while for me to continue, but these pieces really have died on me, and anything I pull up now would be crap. I'm just sending this to let you know this, and that I will no longer visit this account.

Again, I apologize. T__T I really don't want to do this, but my clinging onto any of finishing these stories is useless.

I'm glad you have enjoyed what was written thus far. It makes me happy to know how much you liked my work.

I wish you all best of luck in your own projects. Thank you for what you have given me.

Sincerely,

Angel's Nocturne


End file.
